Birth of a Rebellion
by Kenshul
Summary: Thousands of years ago the Goa'uld were much like they are today, save for one. That Goa'uld would travel down a path that would shake the balance of power among the System Lords and ultimately lead to a rebellion from within...
1. Ch 1

_Birth of a Rebellion_

_Chapter One_

Silence wafted its way across the grounds as a few flames flickered there way in and out of existence. To look upon it now one would hardly believe that this was the site of a fierce battle only an hour earlier. Two armies had clashed and died on these grounds and the air had been filled with the sounds of rallied screams, and of weapon fire, and of death. Now it had all faded away leaving nothing but a trace; nothing but a silent void. For a brief moment that silence was enjoyed and nature relished it as a chance for itself to become normal once again. A heartbeat later though the silence was stripped away as a whirring noise could be heard in accompaniment to the appearance of several metal rings as they appeared from the air. A flash of white light came and suddenly the whole thing was over again and all that stood in its place were three figures.

Once the metal rings had vanished back to where they came two of the figures immediately seized the staffs in their hands and looked about for any sign of danger. When no sign was shown the two eased their guard only a little. They then stood there silent and almost statuesque as the central figure took a step forward.

The third figure seemed to clash the other two. Both other figures were strong and muscular soldiers clad in dark gray armor, whereas the third was a slender woman dressed in a snug, earthen colored outfit. A slight wind blew its way across the grounds and through the woman's shoulder length red strands of hair. On the wind was carried the stench of death and the woman cringed slightly as it hit her. Turning her head from side to side she could see the aftermath of the battle and the bloodied and broken debris it had left in its wake. She just stood there for a moment, taking the whole scene silently in, before the approach of another figure drew her attention.

With a steady pace the figure stomped his way across the blood soaked ground towards where the three new figures stood. The whole trek there he kept his eyes locked on the woman, fearing that if he were to let his vision stray that her wraith may come down upon him. As he approached her he let his pace slow as the beating of his heart quickened slightly in reverence. The moment he came into her presence he dropped to one knee with the words, "My queen," on his lips.

"Arise," she said to the soldier with a voice not quite human and a faint glow in her eyes which further seemed to make her alien. Obediently he rose from the ground and stood before her. Looking over him she saw a strong warrior not unlike the two that stood behind her. His tanned skin was covered in sweat and blood and it appeared as though he had just lived through a nightmare, though he gave no other sign of having done so. As her gaze looked the soldier over she immediately noticed a difference then what she had expected to find. The soldier standing before her was not who she planned on meeting upon her arrival and the absence of gold from the mark left upon the soldier's forehead made her grow curious about what had happened. "Where is my First Prime Lo'tak?" she asked of the soldier.

"He died in battle, my queen," the soldier nervously said with a slight bow.

Again the woman looked about the grounds and saw them to be covered with the dead bodies of her soldiers. "How many Jaffa remain alive?" she asked as a thousand scenarios ran though her mind of how the battle could have played out. With the loss of her First Prime none seemed to turn out well for her army in the end.

"Just under eighty, my queen."

"Just under eighty?" the woman repeated with shock in her voice and disbelief in her mind. "There were almost six-hundred warriors sent here to combat an army only a third of that size. How were you so greatly overpowered?"

"None from the enemy army is left breathing though," the soldier said, hoping the fact would provide some justification for the high death toll. Something in his mind told him how wrong he was though for making the statement and he cringed inwardly as he feared the woman before him might retaliate in some way for his remark.

"How were you overpowered?" she asked again, a bit upset that the soldier had not given her a direct answer.

"They knew the land better, my queen. They had a tactical advantage over us that we weren't prepared to face."

"Are you making up excuses?" she said with a bit of raged annoyance flecked in her voice.

"No, my queen. I would never make excuses," he said frantically, trying to ensure his safety in the face of his queen.

Anger built up inside the woman, and normally she would use such an instance to strike down the Jaffa before her as an example, but for some reason she refrained from doing so. As she looked into the eyes of the obviously terrified soldier something in her just didn't see the point in such an action anymore. It was as though her heart no longer was in the game of instilling fear and obedience in her soldiers. "Very well," she said solemnly at the Jaffa before her. "Gather the surviving Jaffa and prepare to be ringed up to the Ha'tak shortly."

"Yes my queen!" the Jaffa said crisply before scurrying off to wherever the remaining Jaffa were, thankful that he had escaped the encounter unscathed.

Once the Jaffa soldier had left her presence she just stood there for a moment, taking the entire scene in and burning it into her mind. It still amazed her how her forces had been so nearly decimated by those of the enemy. Explanations, or more to the point excuses, could be fed to her for an eternity and yet none of them would be enough, none could bring back the Jaffa that had so bravely fought and died in her name. This day she would have to give to her enemy, to Ra. With that she spun around on her heels in an eagerness to leave the charred grounds and returned to stand between the Jaffa who had ringed down with her and had kept their rigid, statuesque appearance with silent vigilance. A moment later she pressed on a jewel that had been strapped around her wrist before the large metal rings returned quickly and disappearing just as fast, taking the Goa'uld queen Egeria with them.

The moment the rings in front of her were replaced by the ring room aboard her vessel she breathed out a sigh. Being down on the planet had made her uncomfortable. True she had seen battle before, firsthand in fact, but for some reason this time it bothered her. She wondered if it was somehow related to the devastating loss she had been dealt at the hand of her greatest foe. No, she didn't think that was quite it. A restlessness had found its way into her being lately, and for some reason she just couldn't shake it. There was like this foreboding sense to it that made her mind slip into fear from time to time. All she could do at the moment about it was sit back and hope it would go away on its own.

Just outside of the ring room Egeria was relieved to find her blonde haired companion waiting for her return. The young woman was a head shorter than Egeria, or rather her host, and had long flowing blonde hair to compliment her soft, milky white skin. She had the perfect look for her Goa'uld symbiote's persona, Aphrodite.

"Egeria, my queen," Aphrodite said with a slight bow. "How went the battle?"

"Poorly," was all Egeria chose to say before continuing to walk on.

A moment later Aphrodite began to follow after Egeria in the hopes that she would choose to explain exactly what she had meant by the word poorly. Egeria had other plans in mind though and walked on silently through the flame-lit hallways of her vessel with her subordinate and the pair of Jaffa guards trailing behind.

Taking her time moving about the ship she was given some time to think about what had transpired in concerns with the battle. Having finally had enough of debating the matter solely with herself she made her way down a hallway until she reached a pair of huge golden doors. Reaching over, she touched a small symbol on the wall before the doors slid open. Before walking into the plush living quarters she turned around to face her three followers. "You two," she said acknowledging the Jaffa, "stand here and guard. I am not to be disturbed."

"Yes my queen," the two soldiers said in unison before taking up positions on either side of the doorway.

"Aphrodite," she said as she looked upon the young woman, "I want you to come in. There are a few things that need to be discussed." The young woman simply replied with a slight bow before the two women entered Egeria's living quarters and the doors slid close behind them.

Inside of her plush quarter's Egeria felt the last of her uneasiness disappear. She felt as though her quarters were the one place where she could be free of all the responsibility of leadership. Being a System Lord of course had its advantages, but it wasn't exactly the life of luxury either.

"Have a seat," she said to Aphrodite, who had taken a nervous looking stance in the middle of the room. As her subordinate made her way to a velvet chair Egeria made her way to a small adjoining room. "Let me just change out of these clothes and then I'll tell you about the battle."

"Okay," Aphrodite said back and stopped, not knowing what else to say.

Looking through a closet full of elegant fashion Egeria tried to find something more comfortable to wear. The snug outfit she had on was nice for giving her a more commanding presence, but other than that she hated it. She had never quite understood why it almost was expected for Goa'uld in her place to wear such flamboyant attire. A certain level was of course required to instill belief and loyalty in the Jaffa soldiers and their Tau'ri subjects she knew, but it still seemed to be a bit much. Once she found a more loose-fitting and flowing gown to her liking she slipped it on and joined the waiting Aphrodite.

The moment Egeria walked back into the room Aphrodite's eyes fell upon her, expectant of the news of what had happened on the planet below. In her mind the plan set forth by Egeria seemed to have little chance for failure. She knew that Ra's warriors were formidable, but against an army three times their size how much of a fight could they have put up? The strange feeling that Aphrodite had gotten by the few words spoken by Egeria after her return made Aphrodite almost panic at what might have happened. Her mind had led to all sorts of speculation, but she simply shoved it all away and waited for her queen to share with her the news.

"Would you like something? A drink perhaps?" Egeria offered.

"No, I'm fine," was all Aphrodite replied with as anticipation bubbled inside her.

Feeling fine herself Egeria decided she could no longer put off telling her subordinate about the devastating battle any longer. Slowly she walked across the room and sat down on a couch of the same velvet material that decorated most of her furniture. After taking a moment to go over her words she began. "The battle did not go so well Aphrodite. While Ra's soldiers were defeated, they killed more than five-hundred of my Jaffa before they were."

As the staggering news hit her Aphrodite's mood changed to shock and her face reflected it. "Five-hundred dead?" she barely managed to say as it seemed to become an impossibility in her mind. "Ra only had an army of two-hundred Jaffa stationed here to guard the mines." Letting the casualty information sink in her mind wandered to another topic for a moment. "Was Lo'tak able to secure the naquadah mine?"

"Lo'tak is dead," Egeria said with an empathetic tone that was uncommon among Goa'uld, especially when referring to the Jaffa who served them. "But I would imagine with no more enemy troops down there the mine is now under my control."

"Lo'tak was killed?" Aphrodite said with almost as much shock in her tone as when she had questioned the number of dead Jaffa. "At least we were able to get the mine. Now we have a fresh supply of naquadah we can use to rebuild our ships and go after Ra with force."

With that Egeria suddenly got up from her couch and walked over to a window set into her room's far wall. Through the invisible force shield she looked at the rich green and brown coloring of the world below. In that moment she felt as though Aphrodite had missed the point of what really happened. She was a good subject, but sometimes she thought _too_ much like a Goa'uld for Egeria's liking. "We may have a new supply of naquadah, but the price was very high to get it," she said both to Aphrodite and to herself.

When Egeria had suddenly gotten up from the couch and gone to stand over by the window Aphrodite had become very confused at what had caused her queen so much distress. At that comment though everything had become very clear to the young woman. "How were the Jaffa overpowered so easily?" she asked trying to show some concern about the dead Jaffa, though the notion seemed almost alien to her.

"The Jaffa soldier I spoke to accounted the loss to the enemy having a tactical advantage. He said that because Ra's forces knew the territory better they were able to out maneuver my own."

"That's crazy! Of course they would know their own territory better. Did you discipline the Jaffa for making up such a horrible excuse?"

"No," Egeria said with a sigh. "I told him simply to gather the remaining Jaffa up and ring back up to the Ha'tak."

"But why, my queen?" The thought of a Goa'uld not choosing to discipline a Jaffa for such an obvious error in judgment seemed to Aphrodite to be sheer lunacy. Had she been able to think about it she might have thought there was something wrong with Egeria, though she would never voice such an idea out of fear of retaliation upon herself.

"Don't you see Aphrodite?" she said looking out into the stars before suddenly turning away from the twinkling starscape and back to look at her subordinate once more. "The reason so many Jaffa were lost today isn't because Ra's forces knew the layout of the land. That Jaffa was right that they had a tactical advantage, but it wasn't that. No, their advantage lay somewhere in their individual strength. Obviously through training or some other means Ra has simply been able to fill his ranks with more formidable soldiers. I don't know how he has been able to do this, but he must be stopped."

"If you want to start your own personal war against him..." Aphrodite started, but was abruptly cut off by Egeria's words.

"My own personal war? Aphrodite, I think you are missing what I am trying to say here. I don't want to stop him for my benefit or my survival. No, I want to stop him for the benefit and survival of all the System Lords. Ra has started on a conquest as of late that will surely end with him as the most dominant and powerful Goa'uld ever."

"The System Lords? Why should we care about them? They would just as soon see as die at Ra's feet then do anything to aide us in stopping him."

"Maybe so Aphrodite, maybe so. But you must realize something. With the way things are now there are what twelve, fifteen, perhaps as many as twenty or so System Lords right now all on about the same level battlefield? With that many warring Goa'uld a sort of balance of power has been created. We System Lords may be dedicating our lives and resources to destroying each other as we vie for power, but there is a much-needed balance that is created from that conflict. If one Goa'uld were to rise in power above the rest then the balance would crumble and surely the Goa'uld would crumble along with it to leave only that one dominant Goa'uld to rule the entire galaxy. Can we really just allow Ra to be that Goa'uld?"

"I understand what you are saying my queen, but we can't just declare an all out war on Ra. As you said, he already has a formidable Jaffa army, as well as an impressively sized fleet. He is already beginning to leave you and the other System Lords one step behind in power. It is too big of a task for us to take on alone."

"Then we won't take it on alone Aphrodite."

"But how can we do anything but?" Aphrodite pressed on, hoping for a definitive sanity to shine its way through a veil of insane ideals that were coming from Egeria.

"That we can figure out in the coming days." As she walked away from the window Egeria gave a sigh and realized how much a toll the stress of the day had taken on her. "Right now though I need to rest in my sarcophagus for a while. When I am restored we will speak of this matter more." With a simple wave of her hand Aphrodite was dismissed and she made her way out of Egeria's quarters, both confused and a little doubtful about what her queen had said. Once Aphrodite had left Egeria made her way over to the gold covered coffin and pressed a small button, to which it opened in response. Laying down in it her mind swirled with a thousand thoughts about the battle she had barely won, the Jaffa soldiers, and of Ra and how she had to find a way to defeat him. As she closed her eyes she vowed that she would be the death of him, or him the death of her.

A/N: So I've been wanting to do a Stargate fanfic, but I couldn't come up with any ideas. After watching the sixth season episode "Cure" I came up with an idea about this story involving Egeria. I thought it was a cool and unique idea, but what do the rest of you think? I haven't commited myself to it yet so if it turns out that everyone thinks this idea is a flop then I'll move on. If I get a lot of positive feedback though then I'll come back and do some more after I write the next chapter in my Star Trek series.


	2. Ch 2

_Chapter Two_

The sun shone brightly high in the sky above her and she smiled as it warmed her face. Staring up into the sky's piercing blue she stretched as the soft dewy grass that lay under her cushioned her as though it was a bed of velvet. Off in the distance she could hear the sounds of children playing some game and enjoying the gifts that nature offered. A gentle breeze blew over her and carried with it the smell of freshly harvested wheat. There was a simple contentment that had rested in her as she just lay there, letting all her cares melt away for the moment so that she might better enjoy the pleasures around her.

She would have been able to hold onto that contentment for the rest of the day, but she knew that she could not lie there forever. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground as she realized her worries could not be pushed aside forever. Worries, that word didn't quite seem to fit anything that she had in her life. Nor did it seem to fit into the lives of anyone in her village. It seemed like the worst thing they might have to endure would be poor weather. No, worries didn't quite fit into her life at all. Responsibilities would be the closest thing she could think of to describe it, but even that didn't quite seem to fit. The hardest thing she might have to do in a day was to help tend the fields, though on a day like today that became a very hard thing to do. With a sigh and a touch of disappointment at having her moment ended, she brushed the dirt off of her dress and began to make her way down the grassy hill.

While walking down the hill something stirred within her. A childhood restlessness seemed to be whispering in the back of her mind and in that instant she felt like running down the hill. She gave the idea a moment's thought, but sadly was forced against it. Her adult role seemed to burden her against taking too many joys out of life, but she knew that some joys she wouldn't be able to let go of no matter how long she lived or what happened to her in life. Despite rejecting the idea something came over her though and she decided not to let herself push too many joys away as she quickened her pace.

As she bounded down the hill her shoulder length red strands of hair bounced slightly as her village came in sight. Her smile returned as the small buildings came into view and became more than shapeless blurs set against the horizon. Though she enjoyed her time spent in the hills she could never quite be as happy there as she could be at home. There was just a quaint serenity that seemed to be present whenever she returned home.

Being well into the day's afternoon the village's marketplace had already begun to calm down from its earlier bustle. Slowly making her way she took the time to give a smiling hello to each of the shopkeepers, all of whom she knew very well. She thought of her childhood and of growing up in the small village just as two of the local children ran past her yelling out some phrase from their latest game. Again she gave a wonderfully carefree smile as she headed towards the houses beyond the marketplace.

Almost immediately she saw her house. Smoke had already begun to billow from its stone chimney in preparation for cooking an evening meal. Her stomach let out its own opinion on the thought of promised food, but she pushed that out of her mind as her ears picked up a loud crashing sound coming from just outside of her house. Not even a moment's thought was given as to what the noise's source might be, as she instantly knew.

"Tobyn!" she cried out to the tall man as he came into view. As he heard his name he stopped chopping wood and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. A new joy came to the woman as Tobyn gave her a smile and she couldn't help but to fling her arms around him in embrace the moment she came near.

"Kaylea," he said as he put his arms around the woman. "You've finally come home..."

Suddenly her eyes flew open and a grinding sound of metal on metal could be heard as the lid of the sarcophagus slid away and off to the side. For a moment Egeria was startled by what had just happened, or what she had thought just happened, before she sat up in the Goa'uld healing device. Out of some unexplainable need she looked around the room to be sure that everything was real before slowly climbing out.

Half dazed, she made her way into a bathing room that adjoined her quarters and slowly found the symbol to turn on the facet to the room's elaborately decorated sink. As the sink began to fill with water she looked at a large reflective mirror that had been hung on the wall. The face that stared back at her was indeed her own, and she shook her head as she wondered why she thought that it wouldn't be. Cupping some water in her hand she washed her face and began to feel a little better as she reached for a hairbrush.

Taking a hairbrush that lay on a small table next to the sink she calmly began to brush her red hair out of instinct, as though it was a normal part of her routine. While she brushed her hair she continued to look at herself for a moment before suddenly she stopped. She wondered what she was doing as she pulled the brush away from her hair and looked at it as though it had some power over her. Brushing her hair wasn't something that she did. No, it was a task she always gave her Tau'ri slaves to do. And yet she had just begun to brush as though it was commonplace for her. Slowly she placed the brush back down on the table and tried to push any ill feelings out of her mind as she headed for her quarter's door.

When she reached the golden pair of doors she still felt a little uneasy about what had just happened, but she was resolved to push it to the farthest corner of her mind, if not out of it all together. Slowly she pressed a symbol on the wall next to the door and it slid open in response. For a moment she couldn't help but to just stand there and stare at the gold decorated wall opposite of her quarters, but after that moment she simply shook off any remaining ill feelings she harbored before stepping out into the corridor.

The moment Egeria left the serenity of her quarters the two Jaffa guards instantly dropped to one knee and knelt before whom they perceived to be their goddess. At first they startled her as she didn't expect them to still be standing guard, but that notion became stupid as she remembered just how dedicated to her the Jaffa were. "You," she said to the one off to her right. Once she had his attention he fought between the instinct to look upon her in curiosity at what she might want and the instinct to remain as he was. "I want you to go and get Aphrodite and bring her back here."

"Yes my queen," he replied so fast that Egeria could barely make out what he had said before he quickly rose up off the ground and took off down one hallway.

With one guard gone off to find her subordinate Egeria gave a passing glance to the other guard who still knelt beside her before she turned around and withdrew back into her quarters. Walking across the room towards the force shield opening she finally managed to put any thoughts about the brush aside, only to have them replaced by thoughts of the near loss suffered at the hands of Ra's Jaffa. Gazing out she saw the looming green and brown coloring of the world that had cost so much to win. She wondered if what little that had been gained was really worth the lives of so many of her soldiers. In the end though it didn't matter because what was done couldn't be changed and there was no way to go back and undo her mistakes now.

Turning away from the window she found her way to the velvet couch that adorned the room's center. Relaxing back onto it she thought of her discussion with Aphrodite after telling her the news of her latest campaign. Aphrodite had been right about one thing, and that thing was painfully obvious. Ra was already gaining an advantage over the System Lords, and he probably had enough of one so that no single Goa'uld could hope to defeat him on their own. She didn't know how in that moment she would kill Ra, but she knew that she had to think of some way. The balance between the System Lords was too important to have one Goa'uld like him seize such overwhelming control. Even though she knew that it would be near impossible without the help of the other System Lords, and even though she knew that it would hard to be able to convince any of them to help, she was resolved to find a way to do so.

As she became lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the soft chime that rang out from the golden doors. Slowly she rose from the velvet couch and made her way to the doors, making sure to smoothen her gown before reaching them. When a second chime came she reached over and tapped the same symbol that she had earlier and the doors slid open to reveal whom it was who had gotten her attention. "Ah Aphrodite," Egeria said with a calm smile on her face.

"You requested my presence, my queen?" the young woman said.

"Yes. Please come in," Egeria gestured. Once her subordinate had stepped into the room Egeria whispered something to the two Jaffa who had remained vigilant outside of her quarters before giving a slight wave of her hand, sending them away on some secret new task.

As Aphrodite took a seat on one of the velvet chairs she looked at her queen and wondered if she would talk about her plan to take down Ra in any more detail. She knew that Egeria thought of Ra's demise as a big issue at the moment, but Aphrodite knew there were other matters that needed to be gone over first. Biting her lip in hesitation she went back and forth in her mind a few times about whether to bring up anything else and to go against whatever Egeria had in mind. It was not an easy decision, as fear of retaliation came from saying the wrong thing in her queen's presence, but in the end she decided upon taking the chance. "Before we continue the matter concerning Ra I think there are a few other things we should go over," Aphrodite said as she braced herself just in case she had upset Egeria.

"I agree," Egeria suddenly said in a soothing tone that put Aphrodite at ease. "What did you have in mind?"

Calming down from the tension she had built up inside her, Aphrodite gathered her thoughts before continuing. "I think the naquadah mine down on the planet should be our top priority."

As Egeria took a seat she was shocked for a moment that Aphrodite would once again mention the mine. That she would claim it to be their top priority surprised her even more. Looking at Aphrodite she knew that while the mine seemed almost insignificant in the grand scheme of things it was very important in Aphrodite's mind. Seeing no reason to ignore the subject completely Egeria made a gesture for Aphrodite to continue.

"Well I was just curious as to how big of an army you were going to leave here to guard the mine once we leave orbit."

"How big of an army? Why would we need an army down there? As far as I see it we won't need anymore than a size large enough to extract the remaining mineral ore."

"Are you certain that's such a wise idea, my queen? I mean what if Ra comes to take back the mine?" Once Aphrodite had uttered her question she instantly regretted it. For a moment she was in disbelief about what had come over her so suddenly as she would question her queen's judgment, and her body seized as she knew some sort of punishment was about to be dealt to her, but none came.

Instead of punishing Aphrodite for her question Egeria simply took it in thought for a moment. Her subordinate had made a good point, but she was still firm in her belief that a large force was unnecessary. "I don't believe that Ra cares enough about the mining operation down there to launch a full scale assault to retake it. The only reason he had control over it in the first place was that he gained it when he killed EshuI would think that the mine is far enough in my territory to dissuade him against launching an attack. Plus the mine is getting close to being bled dry of its mineral deposits. If my Jaffa can work quickly enough to mine what's down there then in another six months it'll be hardly worth mention."

"That may be true, my queen, but what of the other System Lords? Surely one of them with territory closer to our own would try to seize the mine from us were we to let it be so vulnerable?"

"And who might try and attack? Lord Yu has the closest territory to this planet, and I doubt that his interest in it would be enough to attack."

"Again, you might be right, but why take the risk and chance it? I mean after everything you lost to gain control over it..."

At the mention of loss concerning the mine Egeria suddenly sat up and had an intense look to her eyes. While so far Aphrodite had avoided upsetting her queen, bringing up the fact that she had lost so much to gain the mine struck a nerve within Egeria. "Don't talk to me about loss," she said in an angered tone as she stood up from where she sat and glared down at her subordinate.

"I apologize, my queen." Aphrodite said in a frantic attempt to regain any ground she had just lost. "I only meant to show that the mine down there isn't something that you would want to so carelessly lose."

"I know," Egeria said as she began to calm down. "It's just..." she paused for a moment and turned to look out at the starscape as though one of the twinkling points of light would suddenly be able to help her finish her thought. "It's just Lo'tak," she said absentmindedly.

"Yeah," was all Aphrodite could think to say in response.

"In all my time being a System Lord I have never had a more strong willed or a more dedicated First Prime. And now he's gone. I sent him to command that mission and it killed him. I should have known that Ra's forces would be so strong."

"It wasn't your fault, my queen. You're right; Lo'tak was a very dedicated Jaffa. I'm sure he fought and died as bravely and as intensely as any Jaffa could ever hope to. And he died carrying your name and fighting for your cause. Isn't that enough to honor his death?"

"Honor his death?" Egeria looked on at her subordinate with a bit of disbelief for a moment before her features smoothened and she went on. "I ask you this Aphrodite, how much more death must there be to satisfy us? Every day legions of Jaffa soldiers fight and die in the name of Goa'uld kind, and for what? Because they believe we are their gods?"

"But my queen," Aphrodite started with a questioning tone, "we _are _their gods. Physically the Goa'uld race may not have any divine traits borne in, but to the Jaffa and the Tau'ri we are nothing short of almighty."

"Who decided that role for us Aphrodite? Who decided that we should be a race who dominates others and blanket them under our power?"

"It is not a decision but a necessity, my queen." As she looked at her queen Aphrodite wondered what was going through Egeria's mind to bring about such questions. While it struck her as odd she decided to do nothing about it except to try and help her queen remember what it truly meant to be Goa'uld. "What do you think would become of either the Jaffa or the Tau'ri if they were to be free of our guidance? They would be lost I tell you. Neither race can function wholly on their own. That is our purpose, my queen, to be their guardians and to help them serve a worthwhile cause; our cause."

"Of course you are right Aphrodite," Egeria said half-heartedly. "I guess losing a soldier of Lo'tak's quality made me lose my objectivity for a moment."

"It certainly is understandable, my queen," Aphrodite said in an attempt to comfort Egeria. "He will definitely be hard to replace."

"Replace..." Egeria barely whispered absentmindedly. "Yes he will. Did he have an apprentice?"

"No he didn't."

"Well then there is a very hard task ahead indeed." Walking away from the velvet furnishings and her subordinate Egeria stood before the force shield opening and simply stared out into the dark abyss. The whole campaign of taking the mine and combating Ra's forces had left her feeling very drained. In that instant she didn't care that her First Prime had died or that Ra's power was steadily growing to surpass that of her own as well as the other System Lords. All she cared for was that she be taken home and given a moments rest. "Aphrodite, set course for Ventarea." she said without taking her gaze away from where it rested.

"Of course my queen," the young woman sharply said before slipping out of the room. Before she did so though she paused for a moment and stared at her queen. As she did she wondered if Egeria's distress could all be accounted to losing Lo'tak or if something else was bothering her.

Lost in her thoughts Egeria took a last look down upon the muddied world where the body of her First Prime lay. Through her mind raced all the planning and discussion that had led up to the campaign and of how Lo'tak seemed so eager to fight a battle in the name of his goddess. He was a good soldier, and she would not forget him. It wasn't until the world blinked away and was replaced by a purple backdrop did she turn away.

Slowly she made her way across her quarters to the golden sarcophagus and pressed the small button to open it. Still weary, she put her hands on its side as it opened. For some reason though she didn't get it. Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind a voice screamed out and told her not to use the sarcophagus, that to do so would do more harm then good. She didn't understand where the voice came from and the fact that it was there took her aback for a moment. Standing there she almost questioned what she should do next before she found her hand pressing the button again and the lid sliding close over the Goa'uld coffin. Looking around and feeling every bit of the emotional and mental fatigue that had been caused to her, she wondered where she should fall in rest. In the next moment she found herself standing next to a large, plush bed that had served as little more than decoration. Carefully she climbed on top and laid down upon the silky velvet that covered it. For some reason the material beneath her felt so familiar and yet so distant all at once. She would have wondered about the feeling, but suddenly her eyes fell close and her consciousness drifted off.

A/N: Just thought I'd add a quick little note here. First of all I'd like to thank those that commented on the first chapter of this story, there was some really great feedback there. So I've decided to continue the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and how the character of Egeria will unfold as the story progresses. One last quick note here is just to let you know that with a Star Trek series also being worked on and a Silent Hill one soon coming there could be slight delays between chapters of this. I'm hoping not to have it be longer than 2 or 3 weeks in between each but if be patient I'm sure you won't be disappointed.


	3. Ch 3

_Chapter Three_

Her mind came back to awareness, but for a moment she decided to just lay there with her eyes closed. The silky velvet under her made her feel as though she had fallen asleep on a cloud, and it had somehow taken on the role of sponge as it soaked up all of the ill feelings she had before lying down. Opening her eyes she lasted for one more moment of comfort before finally deciding to climb off of the bed.

Once she was standing Egeria looked back at the velvet bed as she stretched her arms a bit. In all her time she could not recall having a more pleasant rest than what she had just enjoyed. Her mind reminded her that all of her rest before hand had been done in the golden sarcophagus, and at the thought of the healing device she turned both her self and her attention away from the bed.

Taking a small step forward she stared at the Goa'uld device and wondered what in her had begged against using it. From the moment she had first taken a host she had reveled in the chance to use the device and to feel the its regenerating effects. She imagined the same could be said for all Goa'uld throughout the course of their known history. Now though she felt the need to question just how helpful the sarcophagus was. True it could heal even the gravest of wounds, and truer still was that it was probably the sole factor in letting the Goa'uld host's body survive for so long, but other than that was it as necessary as they all believed it was? After feeling the comfort in sleeping in a real bed she questioned whether day-to-day use of the sarcophagus was warranted. This she promised herself she would have to discover later.

Leaving both her quarters's main room and her questions behind Egeria made her way across the room. She stopped just short of entering the bathing room. Standing by the doorway the memory of what had happened earlier suddenly appeared in her mind. For some reason she felt uneasy about going into the room. _"What would the Jaffa think if they knew their goddess felt uneasy about going into a room?" _she joked with herself. Seeing no need to go in there at the moment she decided to step just right of the doorway and towards the closet which held all of her elegant fashions.

As she rifled through the various outfits that were hung up she thought to herself whether such a large selection was necessary. Her closet was nearly as large as the Ha'tak's armory, and had the appearance of a small cargo hold rather than a closet. It seemed to be too much space for one individual, but Egeria had found a way to fill it anyway. She couldn't quite put a reason to why she felt like she needed such a variety of clothing, but she supposed that it in some way made her feel just a small bit more powerful.

With such a large selection she had a hard time trying to decide what to wear. Thinking to herself she went over what she planned on doing over the course of the day. Soon they would be arriving at her home world of Ventarea, and their arrival was sure to bring her entire legion of Jaffa there to her in reverence and expectance. For that moment sure knew she would once again have to wear something commanding. After a few moments of searching she found a dark gray outfit similar to the one she had worn earlier. Once she slipped it on she did her best to straighten it and frowned slightly about its snugness. All she could do was shrug any ill feelings she had though before exiting the closet.

Back in her quarters's main room she walked around a bit before deciding to stare out the force shielded window. Since they were still traveling in hyperspace the view consisted of nothing more then a deep purple backdrop that sped past them. Staring out at the purple hued space Egeria felt a calmness take hold of her. She enjoyed the color purple, though she couldn't remember why. As a result she always enjoyed staring out her window whenever her vessel entered hyperspace.

For a while she remained content to stay there and look into the deep purple that looked back at her. It wasn't too long though before a bright flash chased the purple coloring away and was replaced by the dark blackness of space. After getting over the slight disappointment she felt at the departure of the calming hyperspace she noticed a thousand twinkling points of light dot the blackness and a small blue-green world that was growing ever larger as they approached.

They were already in the Ventarea system. This fact didn't strike Egeria as odd until she gave it more thought. She wasn't sure exactly how far they had traveled, but she knew that it would've taken the better part of the day to reach her home world. Yet, she knew that she hadn't been asleep for more then a couple of hours. Or had she? As she looked back at the velvet draped bed she wondered how long exactly she had been asleep. She thought that it had only been a couple of hours, but for them to already be at Ventarea it had to be no fewer than eight. Panic flooded her mind for a moment about the fact, but she decided it best to shrug it off. Soon they would land on Ventarea, and she need to be as focused as possible when they did.

Turning her view back to the window she watched as her home world began to take up more and more of the view and blanket out more and more of the twinkling stars. Ventarea, the lush paradise that had become the main stage for her operations. She could still remember the day she had found the small and isolated world. It was just after she had taken a host and she chose this world because it was in one of the small pockets of space that no Goa'uld had yet claimed for their own. Now no such space existed as each of the System Lords had stormed across the galaxy in a greedy effort to push their borders as far as possible.

When she chose this world it was little more than one giant rainforest. That had also served Egeria as it acted as a camouflage as she quietly built up her forces. Slowly over the course of several years she had reworked the ecosystems of several landmasses to be more suitable to her Jaffa army and she slowly built up that army as well as her fleet, mostly by stealing warriors and equipment from isolated and forgotten worlds occupied by her Goa'uld brethren. Once she was satisfied that her world and her army were secure against any conquering force she had swiftly let her presence be known as she took out two minor Goa'uld and destroyed the occupying armies on three neighboring worlds under control of System Lords, all within the course of just under a month. That act had quickly granted her status as a System Lord and even though she did not hold a rank among the most powerful she still was a threat to be reckoned with.

As Ventarea filled the entire window she noticed that a reddish glow appeared between the window and her world. She knew what was causing the glow and she began to prepare herself as the Ha'tak entered the planet's atmosphere.

After they cleared the planet's atmosphere she knew that they would be heading towards Ventarea's capital. There they would certainly be landing the ship on the large pyramid that was erected in the village's center. She wondered if the Jaffa had been informed that their goddess would soon be arriving. She also wondered how many would be there to meet her and praise her once they landed.

Staring down at the planet's surface below Egeria saw the tree line where jungle still grew start to break under the Ha'tak. At the jungle's edge she could already see a few small buildings where Jaffa soldiers lived and trained at the edge of the capital. Just beyond the outlying buildings Egeria could make out the frames of the larger structures that had been built around the great pyramid at the city's center. Though the world was far from being a great fortress she was still amazed at how much it had been built up from nothing more than a jungle.

Just as she was taking joy in seeing the city below her the great pyramid came into view. The pyramid itself was hardly a remarkable achievement, after all every Goa'uld occupied world had at least half a dozen built for landing vessels, and yet that fact did nothing to diminish the natural beauty it inspired. A pyramid that was big enough to land a Ha'tak on took months of hard work to build and untold amounts of resources, but when it was finished there was a brief moment when both Jaffa and Goa'uld could share a feeling of accomplishment. Those moments could rarely be achieved, and the fact that the pyramid's construction could bring about such a moment was truly a reason to hold the creation in reverence.

When the Ha'tak drew closer to the pyramid Egeria could feel the vessel's engines began to power down and their approach begin to slow. Out of instinct she held her hands firmly on the window's small sill as the pyramid consumed the whole of the view before it began to slip downwards and out of view. As the Ha'tak rose above the pyramid a tiny voice in her head whispered doubt about whether the ship would land or whether it would crash. With a slight shake of her head she banished the thought, knowing how capable her Jaffa were and knowing that there was no chance they wouldn't land perfectly. Still she felt her grip tighten a little as the vessel began to slowly descend onto the pyramid. Her grip stayed tight until she heard a slight friction emanate through the vessel and felt it stop as the vessel came to a rest.

Almost in response to the vessel's landing the doors to her quarters slid open and in stepped her blonde haired subordinate. Upon entering the room she stopped for a moment and took in the sight of her queen as Egeria looked out the window, before casually making her way across the room to stand next to Egeria. "We have arrived, my queen." Aphrodite said out of formality more than anything else.

Not taking her gaze away from the city below them Egeria almost felt insulted by Aphrodite's statement. Couldn't Aphrodite see that she already knew that? Instead of letting some unpleasant comment slip about Aphrodite's statement she said the next thing to come to her mind. "It's good to be home isn't it Aphrodite?"

"Yes, it is." Aphrodite replied with a little hesitation and confusion. "My queen, your Jaffa await," she said as she gestured out of the room.

"What?" Egeria asked, her mind still lost to the fact that she was finally home. "Oh yes, the Jaffa. I'm sure that there's an entire legion of troops down in the pyramid awaiting us."

"Yes I'm sure there is a legion waiting for _you._" Aphrodite replied.

The statement caused Egeria to finally turn away from the force-shielded window and look at her subordinate. She questionly looked at her, wondering exactly what Aphrodite had meant by the comment. Pushing it aside she turned away from the window. "Shall we?" she said gesturing towards the door. A quick nod from Aphrodite was given before the two walked across the room and out the large golden doors.

Outside the two Goa'uld were immediately greeted by four Jaffa guards as they knelt the moment Egeria came into their presence. She paused for a moment and gestured for them to rise. Once they stood up she looked at the strong and dedicated faces that each of them wore before gesturing for them to follow.

With Aphrodite and the four Jaffa trailing her Egeria began to quietly move through the ship as she headed for the Ha'tak's main ring room. As she walked she gathered her thoughts about what she needed to do. Once down on the planet and back in the luxuries of home she intended to discuss more of her plan to take down Ra with Aphrodite. This she knew was her top priority for when they arrived, but she also knew that there was another very important matter that needed to be dealt with right away. She swallowed slightly as the thought of Lo'tak came rushing into her mind.

Lo'tak, the strongest of the strong and the bravest of the brave in all her Jaffa army. It seemed almost impossible that she would find another Jaffa that would fill the role of First Prime so completely as he did. Since he had no apprentice it would mean the whole of her Jaffa army would be at her disposal to choose a new First Prime. Though that fact seemed like it would make things easier, it in fact made them harder. That meant that she could go through thousands of Jaffa and still not find one good enough to become her First Prime. Another thing that would make the decision harder was the fact that whoever she chose would ultimately be nothing more than a replacement for Lo'tak. How could she possibly replace the best and most perfect Jaffa she had never known? This question plagued her mind until her and her entourage reached the ring room.

The moment her and Aphrodite stood in the middle of the ring transport all four Jaffa immediately moved in formation around them, making a four-cornered defense for the pair of Goa'uld. For a second Egeria thought it was almost funny that her Jaffa would be so protective even though they were about to be ringed to the safest planet in the galaxy. Then that humor washed from her mind and she could do nothing but give them the slightest of praise for doing what they were supposed to. When all six of them were in position Egeria pressed the jewel around her wrist and in response five rings appeared from underneath them and disappeared the entire group in a flash of white brilliance.

As the rings disappeared around her she felt safe enough to give a small, inward smile, but that feeling quickly fell back into her mind as she saw the Jaffa that were standing before her. The number wasn't as large as she had expected, but the small group of Jaffa that knelt before her she knew were the best of her elite guards. To them the greatest honor would be to die in her name. Though that was their honor, it was hardly ever bestowed upon these warriors, as they were truly the best her army could offer. At one point this group had provided her Lo'tak, perhaps it could provide her with a new First Prime.

Stepping down from the ring platform she was followed by Aphrodite, who was half a step behind her queen. The four Jaffa guards that had came from the Ha'tak remained where they had ringed down and looked on at the assembled Jaffa ready and expectant, in case one of them decided to turn and try to attack their goddess.

When she approached the still kneeling Jaffa she touched the shoulder of the nearest Jaffa, who was the group's leader. "Arise, Ven'ar," she said to the Jaffa at her feet.

Slowly Ven'ar rose from the ground to stand before his goddess, but he kept his head bent in reverence till the very last. When he looked up Egeria's eyes met his and for a moment nothing changed as the two looked at each.

Unlike the Jaffa soldier from before Ven'ar's eyes were not filled with terror, but with a cold assurance befitting a seasoned warrior. As the leader of her most elite Jaffa he, as well as those under his command, had an ability over most Jaffa to be truly great, and he knew it. That attitude had pushed him to the brink of arrogance, yet somehow he had managed to stay just grounded enough to make certain that attitude did not work against him. It was that balance that had appealed to Egeria in both Ven'ar and Lo'tak, and showed in her mind to be a trait of a truly great warrior.

"Ven'ar," she said as she looked directly at the Jaffa soldier. "Did anything of consequence happen here in my absence?"

"No my queen," he said in a confident tone. "I do not believe that your enemies yet know of this world."

When she had taken this world for her own it was undiscovered by the System Lords. Being tucked nearby an ionic nebula seemed to hide it in a protective veil that the System Lords had still not dared try and venture near. That was to their detriment though as it meant that Egeria could live and work in virtual safety from anyone who might try and come after her.

Egeria's gaze shifted from Ven'ar for a moment and took in the whole of the Jaffa army that kneeled at her feet. As she did she remembered the other question that had been on her mind for some time now. "How did your mission to Kel'nur go?" she asked of the group's leader.

"As expected, my queen. We were able to take the Jaffa encampment there completely by surprise, just as you said we would. I am honored to say that nearly a hundred of your enemy's Jaffa lay dead on Kel'nur. The rest were captured, as well as the women and children of that camp."

"And how many Jaffa did I lose in the battle?"

"Three warriors were fortunate enough to die in your name, my queen." Ven'ar said almost sounding jealous of the warriors who had died.

For the price of three Jaffa she had gained the death of nearly a hundred and dozens of new Jaffa which she was certain would come to worship her once they fully realized her power. Plus she had also gained a whole new group of slaves that she was sure would prove useful in extracting the naquadah from the mine she had just obtained. At the news of this victory she felt joy course through her being for a moment, enough joy that she almost forgot about the toll the other victory had taken. Then her memory brought her back to that point and she remembered all over again her need to speak with Aphrodite on the matter of Ra. "Very good," she said to Ven'ar. "You and the rest of your Jaffa can spend the night feasting as reward for your devotion and the victory you have brought me."

"In your honor," Ven'ar said with a bow. He then turned away from Egeria and looked upon the army before him. "Jaffa kree!" he said and they all rose simultaneously in response. After he made his way through the Jaffa ranks he exited the room. Behind him followed the assembled Jaffa without so much as a word.

Watching the Jaffa exit she thought of how well trained the warriors were. She was about to end the matter with them on that note but suddenly one of the Jaffa caught her attention. He was one of the last to leave, and just before doing so he turned his head slightly and looked upon Egeria. In that flash of a moment she couldn't help but to stare at the tall Jaffa as though her were familiar to her in some way. Then he exited the room with the others and the moment passed.

Once the Jaffa had left the room Egeria turned around and looked at Aphrodite, who she had nearly forgotten was still there standing behind her. Egeria made a small gesture signaling to the Jaffa that had just left and Aphrodite gave a slight nod as she tried her best to show approval. After she issued a command to the four remaining Jaffa she turned around and headed out of the ring room.

As Egeria made her way down the hallway she could hear Aphrodite's steps as she followed her queen across the black marble flooring. Like the Ha'tak, the pyramid was extravagantly decorated by all sorts of rare metals and gemstones. Being in Ventarea's capital this pyramid served as Egeria's primary base and home while she was on the planet. As such she had felt it necessary for every inch of it to shine with a glory worthy of her. After all, how could she instill adoration in her subjects if everything about her and her domain didn't cause awe to fill each one of their minds?

When she reached her living quarters in the pyramid she quickly entered with Aphrodite still closely following her. The moment she did so she caught the attention of several Tau'ri slaves who had been tending to Egeria's quarters and awaiting their goddess' return. "Leave," she said to them as she walked across the room. With a startled jump they scurried out of the room as commanded. What Egeria and Aphrodite needed to discuss was a matter not be overheard by a few slaves.

The first thing she did once the slaves left was to make her way across the room to her quarters's balcony. Placing her hands on the railing she looked out upon her world. Directly below were legions of Jaffa soldiers exercising and training for whatever mission their goddess commanded them to next. Just beyond them she could see the houses where the Jaffa lived and noticed that several of them had a grayish trail snaking out of their chimneys. Off in the distance she could see the edge of the jungle and all at once it became a beautiful landscape that she lost herself in.

"My queen?" Aphrodite asked, wondering if Egeria had forgotten about her.

"Come here Aphrodite," she said not looking away. Once her subordinate joined her she spoke again. "Look at this world Aphrodite. Look at the beautiful world I have created and am able to call home."

"It is a world worthy of your greatness, my queen."

Egeria stood there in silence and just let the whole world before her encompass her being and wrap about her as though it were a blanket. When she spoke again an almost sad tone had taken hold of her words. "And it will all be taken away if we do not find a way to stop Ra." After spending one last moment to soak in nature's beauty she turned away from the view and walked back into the safety of her quarters.

Aphrodite quickly followed her queen and hoped that finally something more would be said about Egeria's plan to take down Ra. Though Aphrodite had other concerns before she had always kept the thought of Ra in the back of her mind. Now that they were finally home and had nothing else of consequence to discuss she was eager to hear what more Egeria had to say on the matter.

Taking a seat on a velvet adorned chair Egeria looked back at her subordinate as Aphrodite took a seat opposite her queen. In her mind swam a thousand phrases and a thousand ideas, but they all boiled down to the same thing: the downfall of Ra. For some reason she knew that he needed to be taken out, lest the whole of the Goa'uld race face their demise by his hand. His empire was too vast though for hers to be able to stand against him alone and come out victorious. "We are going to need help against Ra," Egeria suddenly blurted out as her gaze rested on the floor and her mind rested somewhere else altogether.

"Yes we will, my queen. But who?"

"Well," Egeria started as she looked up from the ground and at Aphrodite, "who are his worst enemies?"

"His brother Apophis is his mortal enemy."

"No," Egeria said as she started to shake his head. "Apophis's influence is still relatively small. Even if he were willing to help us I doubt it would be enough against Ra."

"Well what about Shaq'ran? He too is a well known enemy of Ra and he commands a sizable army of Jaffa."

"That's better, but still not quite good enough. You have to remember, Ra controls the largest army of all the System Lords. If we are to be successful in our campaign against him then we will have to ally ourselves with the Goa'uld who probably controls the biggest army next to Ra's."

Aphrodite thought in her mind for a moment about all of the current System Lords and about how large their armies were in an effort to determine who controlled the second largest domain. Then it hit her and she couldn't keep from blurting the name out. "Anubis." she said without thinking.

"Yes, Anubis." The tone behind Egeria's mentioning of Anubis carried a disheartened feel to it. Anubis was well known throughout the Goa'uld hierarchy for the cruelty he showed his enemies and the merciless way he had treaded through Goa'uld occupied space. The mere mention of his name was enough to make one shiver. There was no way she could see herself allying with him, but she feared that it would be a must for her to be able to take down Ra.

"You can't possibly expect him to join forces with us, my queen? Anubis doesn't help other Goa'uld, he conquers them."

"What choice do we have Aphrodite? None of the other System Lords have enough power to help us be a formidable threat against Ra. If we don't convince him to help us then surely Ra will go on unchallenged until he rules the entirety of the Goa'uld race."

"You are right that no single Goa'uld would be enough to help us against Ra, but what if we could get all of them to help us? Even a handful would be enough to give us a fighting chance against Ra."

As Aphrodite's suggestion made it's way through Egeria's thoughts she carefully considered the idea. It was a good idea, one that might be able to serve them in their cause enough to put an end to Ra once and for all. And the best part was that she would be able to accomplish her goal without having to ask Anubis for help. "Do you think you can contact the other System Lords without Ra catching wind of what we are trying to do?" she asked her blonde haired subordinate.

"I believe so. Even if the chance that I can is low we should still pursue that option, right?"

"For the moment it's all we have Aphrodite," Egeria said as she stood up. "Now go and contact as many of the System Lords as possible," she commanded and Aphrodite quickly walked out of the room to do her queen's bidding. Slowly she walked back out onto the balcony and took in the beauty that lay before her once more. She would not let this world be taken by Ra, or any other world for that matter. She was determined to stop him now at any cost, even if that cost made her lose more than she gained.


	4. Ch 4

_Chapter Four_

His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as he made his way through the pyramid. The echo created by the black marble was louder due to the metal boots he wore as part of his Jaffa uniform, and the louder echo seemed to make him appear more threatening. That was a sense he felt was rightly deserved by him; the leader of Egeria's elite guard.

Turning a corner Ven'ar thought only for a moment about the pyramid's décor. The whole of the interior seemed to glitter and shine in an attempt to convey the raw power of the Goa'uld. Like the sense of strength that was bestowed upon him he felt that the sense of power bestowed upon them was equally as deserved. After all, what more should a god expect to have except absolute grace in all they controlled and pure adoration from all they commanded? This thought Ven'ar kept in the back of his mind as he made his way to Egeria's quarters.

Since arriving on Ventarea the day before, Egeria had not left her quarters at all. Once she had finished talking to Aphrodite she had refused to let anyone in her quarters, save for a few Tau'ri slaves which she allowed to bring her food and wait on her. Everything that had happened to her involving the mine which she had lost so much to gain and the death of her First Prime had taken a toll on her. Now that she was back on her home world she felt that some time to enjoy her stay and gather her thoughts was necessary.

For the rest of the evening after they had arrived Egeria did nothing but relax and enjoy the comforts of home. A lot of stress had been dealt to her over the past few days and she felt that she needed a pause before starting anything new. When she had awoken on this new day though she had decided it best to get going on things and not put them off any longer. She hoped that by doing so it would relieve some of the stress she was feeling.

This had caused her to call upon Ven'ar. While Aphrodite was off working to further their plan to take down Ra she felt the best thing to do was try and sort out the ordeal involving her First Prime. With Lo'tak dead a void had opened in her ranks, one that quickly needed to be filled. Knowing how dedicated and how strong the Jaffa of his guard were Egeria felt that if she were to find a sufficient First Prime then it would come from his ranks.

When Ven'ar reached the large golden doors of Egeria's quarters he paused for a moment and glanced at the stalwart pair of Jaffa that guarded the room before pushing the doors open and making his way in.

Inside Ven'ar saw no sign of his goddess. The room looked barely touched, and a group of Tau'ri slaves working to erase those hints were the only thing to catch Ven'ar's eye. Carefully walking past them he made his way towards the balcony just as he saw Egeria come into view. After pausing a moment and waiting for acknowledgment from her he decided to chance it and simply kneel before her. "My queen," he said to her kneeling once he had made it to her side.

When Ven'ar had spoken it had startled Egeria as she had become lost in her gaze upon Ventarea. The moment she became aware of him she turned slightly and commanded him to rise. Looking into his fierce eyes she wondered what exactly had been on his mind since learning of the death of Lo'tak. "You know why I have asked you here," Egeria said with indifference as she turned her attention back to the lush world below.

"I would assume that it has something to do with Lo'tak and your need for a new First Prime." Ven'ar said as he stood next to Egeria, both of them looking out upon Ventarea's capital and the world that lay beyond it.

With her attention turned back outward she felt her being begin to fade away and mix with the beauty of the landscape. There was something about the world before her that had simply captured her the moment she first laid eyes on it. "This truly is a world of greatness and beauty," Egeria muttered, though it took her a moment to realize she had spoken it aloud.

"Indeed," was all Ven'ar said in response. Unlike his goddess, Ven'ar did not find such beauty a thing that needed to be so focused on. No, his mind was that of a cold and cunning soldier, one that was spent studying the grace of combat rather than the grace of nature. Because of this he couldn't imagine why Egeria spent so much time on this balcony looking out at the world. He didn't always understand his goddess, but he always honored her. That honor, he believed, was all that she really needed from him.

Egeria felt Ven'ar shift next to her as he grew impatient of simply standing there and staring out at the horizon. Soldiers had no time for aesthetics; no they only had time for death and combat. This fact she did not envy of her Jaffa soldier. Instead she almost pitied him for it as she turned her gaze from the world beyond to the group of Jaffa who were training directly at the pyramid's base.

Looking down at the Jaffa soldiers a sense of pride came over her. Below her was a strong and dedicated army who were willing to make any sacrifice that needed to be made in her name. That was of course the role of the Jaffa, the role thrust upon them by the Goa'uld who had created them years upon years ago. Through the blind dedication that had been borne in the Jaffa the Goa'uld had thrown countless waves of the soldiers at each other in their fierce struggle for dominance among themselves. Being created to do nothing but be sacrificed most Goa'uld took the Jaffa who served them for granted. To them the Jaffa had become nothing more than a faceless tool of destruction that required no maintenance and was constantly being re-supplied. In the struggle for power the Jaffa were no longer anything different then a Ha'tak or a staff weapon. This was the view held by all the Goa'uld, except Egeria.

At one point she too saw the Jaffa as nothing but a mindless weapon with blind devotion to give her. Something though had changed within her, and now she was able to see them for what they truly were: living and breathing people. She couldn't remember when or why that long held belief started to change, but she believed it had started when Lo'tak had become her First Prime. There had just been something about him that seemed to echo the presence of something more then a mindless soldier. A certain finesse had just seemed to come from him that had shown something more in him than the role that his birth had given him. Through her dealings with him a newfound understanding and respect for the Jaffa that served her had appeared and now she was no longer so eager to throw so many away as fodder in her war against the other System Lords. Now she felt a loss every time Jaffa were sacrificed in her name. Especially with a loss as great as Lo'tak and the other Jaffa that she had lost to gain the mine from Ra. Standing there she sighed as she realized that even knowing that the Jaffa were something more than tools of war couldn't prevent her from having to use them as such.

As the Jaffa below her continued to train she noticed that they were the elite guard that Ven'ar commanded. When she realized who they were she turned to look at the strong Jaffa who stood next to her.

He too was staring down at the Jaffa who trained with a sense of pride all his own. Being in charge of the group with the highest kill record and the lowest fatality record was enough to make any commander proud. Ven'ar was not exempt from such pride. Knowing how much his goddess relied upon his group of warriors for the most dangerous of tasks seemed to justify himself in some way. After all it was one thing to have the talents of a great warrior, but those talents would seem useless if they didn't receive any recognition.

"Ven'ar, I'd like to ask you about one of the soldiers under your command," she said to the Jaffa next to her. Ever since her arrival the day before something had bothered her. In the moment before Ven'ar's Jaffa had left her presence one of them had caught her attention, and she hadn't been able to shake off the feeling she got when her eyes had met those of the soldier. There had been something between them in that moment that had felt so familiar too her, yet she couldn't decide if that familiar feeling was good or bad. Either way she felt the need to find out.

"Which one?" Ven'ar asked as he wondered whether her question would end in praise or discipline for a member of his group.

"Well," she began as she looked through the training Jaffa below, hoping she could spot the soldier in question and point him out. When it looked like she wouldn't be able to find him she decided to describe him as best as possible. "He's one of the taller members or your group, about six foot I'd say. Fair skin tone with dark brown strands of hair cut a bit short."

"Do you mean Arbrol't?" Ven'ar said as he pointed to one of the Jaffa below.

As Egeria's eyes followed to where Ven'ar was pointing she burned the soldier's name in her mind. The moment her eyes fell upon him she felt the same familiar sense she had felt when she had seen him before. Arbrol't was standing just off to the right of the main group of Jaffa as they trained. He was apparently taking a moment's rest as he stood there and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yes," she barely whispered as she stared at the soldier.

"What about him?" Ven'ar pressed, still curious whether Egeria's inquiry about the soldier would end on a good note or a bad one.

Still staring at Arbrol't, Egeria almost didn't hear Ven'ar's question. Stuck in a trance not unlike the one she was in when he had first come to see her it took a moment before she was able to register what Ven'ar had asked and was able to give him a response. "Tell me about him, Ven'ar. I want to know everything you've learned about him while he's been under your command."

"Well," Ven'ar said with a bit of hesitation as to where he should begin. Turning, he looked at Egeria for any clue as to why she would want to know about this one particular soldier. He found none. Whatever her purpose was Ven'ar couldn't quite figure it out, but he saw no reason to hide anything from her.

"Arbrol't has been part of my group for longer than just about any of the others. In that time I have gotten to know him well, and I would say that he is a most capable warrior. On many campaigns he has fought bravely by my side. From his first one when we killed Cherti, till our last campaign on Kel'nur."

"You almost sound as if you admire him, Ven'ar." Egeria said suppressing a smile as she looked down at Arbrol't.

"I do," Ven'ar said back to his goddess. The statement shocked Egeria in the moment's pause until the Jaffa beside her finished it. "I admire all of the Jaffa who serve under me. They are the best a commander could ask for."

The sentiment that Ven'ar had towards the Jaffa under him was a sentiment that Egeria understood well. Like Ven'ar, she too admired the Jaffa who had sworn their lives to fight in her name. There was just a noble quality about them that she found appealing, especially in ones like Ven'ar and those that served under him. While she fully knew that this quality had been something woven into the tapestry of Jaffa creation she couldn't help but to make a special note of it.

Silence once again came between Ven'ar and Egeria and once again the Jaffa began to grow uncomfortable. His mind grew in curiosity about why she had asked of Arbrol't and about something else. That something was what she was to do about the role of First Prime, the most coveted role in all the Jaffa army. Not wanting to risk upsetting his goddess he stood there waiting for an answer to either question that plagued his mind in the silence. As the moments faded away and nothing was said between them Ven'ar finally brought up enough courage to venture a question. "Does this have something to do with Lo'tak and the vacant role of First Prime, my queen?" he asked with a slight hint of regard.

"Perhaps," she replied softly as her mind drifted further and further away from Ven'ar and the reality that enveloped her. The pain she felt at losing Lo'tak was still too fresh in her mind and she couldn't help but to cower away from the mention of a replacement. Still though deep in her mind she knew that it was a task she simply could not avoid. The role of First Prime had grown too important to a System Lord to be left vacant for too long. She needed a strong and dedicated Jaffa to stand by her in that role, especially if she was to declare all out war on Ra. Sighing, she decided on where to start her search for a new First Prime. "Ven'ar, go and bring Arbrol't before me," she said as she began to stare out at the crimson sun as it began to fall beyond the horizon.

"Yes my queen." Ven'ar said crisply as he gave a slight bow. As he made his way out of the room he wondered if Arbrol't was to become Egeria's new First Prime. A hint of jealousy about being passed over for the role took form in Ven'ar's mind, but he quickly whisked it away as he reminded himself that Egeria was a goddess and therefore infallible.

Staring out at the world as a pink hue danced its way across the sky Egeria could feel her worries slip away along with the fading sun. The role of System Lord had always been a glorified role, one coveted by all Goa'uld the moment they learned of it. But since becoming one of the Goa'uld elite Egeria had sat back and watched as that golden vision of power had been eroded away by the harsh and sobering reality that the position truly held. As she thought about all she had lost since gaining the title of System Lord she had a feeling of loss course through her. So much had been destroyed, so many killed in her scramble for power. How could she possibly cope? Then all of a sudden all that washed away and she shook away the feeling of loss and any other feeling of the sort. She was a goddess, one with untold thousands at her command. And whether officially declared or not she was at war with the other System Lords in their vie for dominance. Casualties were to be expected, that was the one certainty of war. To herself she made the decision as one who commanded so many possible casualties to distance herself from those soldiers she threw in death's way. War was no place for passion, unless it was the passion to kill.

In the silence since Ven'ar's departure Egeria had let her mind slip away from the cares that seemed to have become such a burden on her. When she heard the doors to her quarters open behind her those cares seemed to come flooding back to her. As she heard the footsteps come near her mind whispered that it couldn't possibly be Ven'ar already. Even if he had walked at a quick pace down to where the Jaffa stood training he still wouldn't have had enough time to make it all the way back to her quarters with Arbrol't. For a moment she wondered who it was. When the mystery greeted her in a feminine voice Egeria didn't have to wonder any longer.

"My queen," Aphrodite greeted with a slight bow. "I have news for you."

Turning away from the crimson view Egeria couldn't help but to wonder whether her subordinate brought good news or bad. She had not seen Aphrodite since sending her on the task of trying to get them some support against Ra. Undoubtedly the news was involved with the task, but still Egeria didn't know whether that was good or bad. "What have you brought me Aphrodite?" Egeria asked as she looked at the blonde haired woman expectantly.

"I have done as you asked my, my queen, and contacted as many System Lords as I could reach to discuss the plans of an alliance against Ra."

"And?" Egeria asked after Aphrodite paused. She was anxious to learn whether or not any of the other System Lords would aid her in her fight against Ra. When the look on her subordinate's face changed Egeria's hope for aid dimmed.

"Well, a few of them agreed to meet with you and hear your case for declaring war on Ra." Once she spoke the words Aphrodite cringed slightly, not liking the taste the words left in her mouth.

They agreed to meet and hear her case? The moment Egeria had heard that she had immediately felt the sting of insult on her being. "Those sanctimonious, egotistical...." Egeria began to say, obviously upset of their response to her cry of help. Gripping on the balcony's ledge she seethed for a minute as the full force of their insult washed over her. When the tide of her anger receded and sensible thought was given the chance she decided that their response wasn't too bad. After all, they could have flat out refused. "What are the detail's for this meeting, Aphrodite?" Egeria asked of her subordinate with a new, calm tone.

"We are to meet with them in the Reloor sector in two days. It's still neutral territory and far enough from Ra that he will never catch wind of what we are planning."

The Reloor sector. As Egeria absorbed the name she thought about where it was. "Two days?" she asked of Aphrodite when she realized the distance there. When Aphrodite nodded it prompted anther shocked response to come from the Goa'uld queen. "That means we have to leave immediately if we are to get there on time."

"I have already sent for preparations aboard the Ha'tak. We should be able to depart within the hour."

"Very good, Aphrodite." Egeria said as a hint of pride for her subordinate sneaked its way into her being. "Now go and make sure that everything is finished smoothly." With her new task Aphrodite quickly gave a bow before skittering off.

With Aphrodite gone Egeria took one last opportunity to look back out on the beauty that was Ventarea. The sun had almost completely sunk below the far off horizon and twilight was fast approaching. It saddened her that she would have to leave her home world already and in such a rush. She had just said hello to her world and already she was being forced to say goodbye. "Don't worry," she said out to the beautiful world she had created as though it were a child that was upset at her departure, "because when I come back you will be safe from Ra, for good."


	5. Ch 5

_Chapter Five_

The first thing she noticed as her mind came back to consciousness was the chirping of birds just outside the window. Softly they sang their tune of joy as they welcomed the new day. Lying there and simply listening to them she couldn't help but to smile as their joy was transferred to her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked out upon the world and noticed that it was indeed a wonderful day.

As the birds continued chirping she cuddled the soft pillow beneath her and stretched as the blanket on top of her shifted to embrace the contours of her body. It was the start to a perfect day, and one in which she felt like she could spend entirely wrapped in the pleasures of her bed. Remembering what day it was she gave a small and depressing sigh as she realized that she needed to get up. It was the third day of the week, and as such she would need to be present when the representatives from a nearby village came to meet her village's elders.

Suddenly she felt something besides the blanket shift on top of her and she was given a second reason to wish she could stay in bed. Taking her right hand she placed it on the strong arm that had been draped over her waist. Running her fingers down its length she gave another smile before taking the hand at its end in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. For another moment she laid there and simply enjoyed the perfect moment she found herself in before turning over to face the arm's owner.

What she felt when she looked at Tobyn's face was nothing but pure ecstasy. She adored the man; there was simply no other way to put it. Everything about him made her heart want to skip a beat. Whether it was the way he spoke in that soft tone to her, or the way his embrace made her feel safe and carefree, she had simply fallen in love with every facet of his being. Watching him sleep next to her she couldn't help but to stare and take in every feature his face offered. Another moment ticked by and she knew that no matter how much she wished she could stay there forever the rest of the world would simply not allow it. Brushing aside Tobyn's dark brown strands of hair she moved forward and kissed his forehead and gave one last joyous smile before she tore herself away from bliss and slipped out from under his arm.

Leaving Tobyn to wherever his dreams had taken him Kaylea made her way to a small room set just off of the bedroom. Inside she found a wooden basin which she had filled with water the night before. Carefully she cupped some of the cool liquid and brought it to splash on her face. As it trickled off she stood there with her eyes closed and wondered what the day would hold for her. Blindly she felt around for her wool towel and powdered her face dry before looking at herself in the reflection that the amethyst crystal before her offered.

She had been told by many people that she was very beautiful, but she didn't see it. True she had a natural beauty, yet she felt it wasn't anything that distinguished her from practically every other young woman in the village. Cupping a few red strands of hair she looked on with faint disgust. Ever since she was a young girl she had hated the fact that her hair was red. It was an unusual color among her people and as such it had always set her apart. Reaching for a brush she shrugged the feeling off. Those were thoughts meant for childhood. And besides, Tobyn had always called it her most attractive feature. As she brushed her hair she found she simply could not argue with the man on this fact.

Making her way back out to the bedroom she walked over to the small closet that held her clothes. Looking through several outfits she thought about what would be best for the important meeting she was invited to participate in. She held several choices up, but none of them quite seemed to fit her today. Knowing that she would have to look her best the obvious choice came to mind, and she almost felt stupid for not thinking of it as she reached in and grabbed a purple outfit from the closet.

Staring at it she knew that her favorite outfit would be just what she needed on this day. This outfit had quickly become her favorite for two reasons. The first reason was that her favorite color was purple. Thinking back she couldn't figure out exactly why purple was her favorite, but she imagined it had something to do with the many times she and her mother had gone up into the hills to pick violets. Her second reason for choosing this outfit as her favorite was that it had been given to her by Tobyn several birthdays ago.

Slipping it on she noticed how nice it felt against her smooth skin as she thought back to the day when Tobyn had given it to her. That had been one of the happiest days of her short adult life. Seeing this dress from him in the most elegant shade of her favorite color reminded her why she loved the man, though she hardly needed a dress for that. Those days seemed so far away now, yet really they were just fading into memory. She felt time beginning to run away from her again and could do nothing but give another sigh as he knew she had to leave.

Before leaving she couldn't help but to stare at the sleeping Tobyn once more. Watching him sleep in utter peace she envied him, but really she just longed to be with him. Her role in the village had caused her to stay absent from his company lately and it seemed as though they had been given little chance to be together. In her heart she didn't feel too bad for the fact because a single moment spent with him seemed like an eternity of bliss. Still, she knew that things hadn't been fair on him with her away. Today she hoped would mark the end of the role she needed to fill in her village. Silently she promised that after today she would spend every moment of every day with him for as long as was allowed.

The moment she stepped outside her home she could feel her troubles melt away as the golden sun above her beamed down and warmed her body. As usual it was a beautiful day out, but this fact was one that Kaylea never grew weary of. Ever since she was a little girl she had loved to spend time tumbling and playing all sorts of games outside. Nice weather such as this had always been the best thing that could happen to her in a day, and she felt the need to make sure she didn't waste a single moment of the gift that nature gave her.

Walking away from her house she spotted the village's marketplace just ahead. Though it was early in the morning she could already tell that it was a bustle with activity. A lot of the villagers seemed to enjoy visiting the markets just as the tiny shops began to open and their keepers were just beginning to set out their goods. Crowds were never a bother to Kaylea; no in fact she enjoyed them. Even though she had spent some time as an outsider she enjoyed mixing with the people of the village and speaking with as many as she could. She found that while not so many were a friend to her; most were friendly at least.

When she got to the marketplace the first thing she noticed was the laughter of children. "Kaylea!" she heard a small voice cry out. It took only a moment of looking around before she saw two children, a boy and girl, come running towards her.

"Kaylea!" the boy shouted again on approach, running so fast that he nearly ran into her. As they came near she bent down to look at them.

"Hello Daryn," she said to the young boy that she knew well. "How are you and your sister doing?"

"Just fine Kaylea," the young girl piped up, wanting to feel included in the conversation.

Kaylea looked at the tiny girl and gave her a friendly smile before turning her attention back to Daryn. As he stood there he gave his sister a look of disapproval before looking back at Kaylea with expectant eyes. There was something on his mind. "What is it Daryn?" she asked of the boy.

Standing there he looked as though he had forgotten the whole reason that he had gotten Kaylea's attention. Then suddenly it hit him and he burst out what was on his mind. "Has Tobyn said when he's going to take me hunting yet?"

When the question was asked it almost caused Kaylea to laugh. Dealing with the seriousness of adult life day after day she had almost forgotten how simple life could be as a child. Looking at the boy's face as he waited an answer she smiled and thought of how if only she could be a child again. "No he hasn't Daryn, but I'll make sure to mention it to him next chance I get. Now you two run along and play now."

"Thanks Kaylea," Daryn said with a huge smile. Then both him and his sister were charging off again towards the fields and towards life.

As she straightened herself back up she gave a slight shake of her head and smiled at Daryn's actions. There was such innocence in him that she could only admire, and yet she worried for him. She worried what would become of him when the veil of childhood was lifted and the reality of adulthood hit him. With a sigh she pushed the thought aside and decided it best to not let things like that bother her.

Walking along she saw many people that she recognized and gave them each a friendly smile and a cheerful hello as she passed. Since there were still a number of hours before she was needed she decided to browse the marketplace and see what was offered. There was another reason though for her decision to browse the marketplace. She always enjoyed talking to the shopkeepers and keeping up on all the latest talk. Especially from an older man named Kamorn. As she spotted his stall she picked up her pace and made her way through the crowd to it.

When she found herself standing in front of his stall he slowly walked over to her with as businesslike of an expression as he could muster. "Ah young lady, what can I do for you?"

"Hmm I don't know," she replied with mock interest. "I was interested in some kavla fruit, but I think maybe one of the shops further down can give me a better deal on them." Looking at the man she tried her best to hold back the smile she could feel peek out of the corners of her mouth as she waited for his response.

"Well they might be cheaper, but I can guarantee that these are the sweetest you'll find this side of the Shorne Gil River."

As she thought of something to say she finally gave up trying to hold back her smile and let it out which caused the man to laugh. Reaching over his wares she took the man in her arms and gave him a gentle squeeze of a hug. "How are you my friend?" she asked as she let go.

"Oh same old same old. I wake up, open the shop, sell some bushels, go home to Reney's cooking, and then start the whole thing over. Not much excitement for us old timers I suppose in a world built for young people."

"You're not that old," Kaylea said with a hint of sarcasm. Seeing her friend's face reflect with doubt she decided that another question would be a good idea. "So how is Reney doing?"

"She's doing well herself. Keeping busy with the mill project and helping to water my garden mostly." With that a small stillness came between the two, as neither quite knew what to say. Finally Kamorn decided to break the silence with a question of his own. "How are things with you and Tobyn? Good I'd imagine," he said with a smile of his own. It was well known throughout the village about Kaylea and Tobyn's relationship, and they were often looked upon as that nice couple that everyone tried to be more like.

"We're doing just fine," Kaylea replied with just a slight flush. As her emotions subsided a more serious tone came to her appearance and an almost sad note came as she spoke. "We haven't been able to see each other a whole lot lately. Things have kept us busy and apart, but I'm hoping that will end shortly."

"Yeah, you've been working on that bridging project with the elders haven't you?" Kamorn asked with interest. When a nod from Kaylea confirmed that he was correct he went on. "How is that going?"

"Slow," was all she could say in response.

"Well do you think that it will go through?"

Bringing up her shoulders Kaylea gave a shrug and was about to add a comment until something caught her attention. Somewhere behind her a loud noise erupted and she couldn't help but to turn back and look on as she asked, "What in the world was that?"

"Thunder?" Kamorn suggested as the attention of everyone in the marketplace turned back to where the sound had come from. "I didn't think there was supposed to be a storm today, but you never know." he added as his voice trailed off.

Kaylea's mind took the excuse as sense, but something didn't feel quite right. The noise sounded almost unholy and couldn't quite be taken as simple thunder. Then before she realized it the sky grew suddenly dark and she was about to accept her friend's excuse until a bolt of lightning struck the ground. Looking on though she realized that it was not lightning at all and suddenly her heart filled with confusion and terror.

"Egeria," came a voice that seemed so distant and yet so near all at once. "Egeria, my queen," it repeated.

All around her a world began to take shape as Egeria came back to consciousness. Feeling a bit dazed she opened her eyes and saw the glint of gold and the dark clad Jaffa all around her. Realizing where she was she suddenly sat up in her chair and rushed through what happened in her mind. Had she really fallen asleep on the Pel'tak of her ship surrounded by loyal Jaffa? She panicked as she thought the action might cause the Jaffa present to lose some of their polished view of her. Taking on a more majestic posture she radiated with a wave of power. If any Jaffa had thought less of her moments before they would quickly change their mind were they to see her now.

Recovering from her slight mistake she remembered that someone had been calling her name when she woke up and she turned to see a Jaffa silently standing next to her, waiting to tell her something. "What is it?" she asked with a voice that echoed authority.

"I thought you would like to know that we will be arriving in the Reloor sector shortly, my queen," the Jaffa said with a slight bow.

"Very well," was all she chose to say before giving a slight wave of her hand to usher the soldier off. Once he gave another slight bow he turned quickly on his heels and marched off, leaving Egeria alone within her own mind.

Slipping into a silence that was broken only by the electric hum of the machines around her she began to think. Immediately her mind went back to what had just happened. It struck her as odd that she would fall asleep in the Ha'tak's command center, and within view of at least a dozen Jaffa. Thinking back she didn't remember being tired at all before her mind had suddenly tumbled backward into black unconsciousness. No, it hadn't been black at all. As she thought she could remember only the smallest fragments of a dream that still clung to the edges of her mind. In that dream everything seemed so different and yet so familiar that it had felt real. It hadn't felt like a dream while she was having it, and even now it seemed like that label didn't quite fit. It was almost as if it had been more than a dream. Almost as if it was something that someone was trying to force her to remember. Either way she resolved not to let it bother her as she put it out of her mind and focused it back on other things.

After Aphrodite had given her the sudden news about the meeting that she was to attend and the short timeframe in which they had to work with everything had seemed a blur of action. Quickly she had gotten aboard her flagship Ha'tak and departed her lovely world without being able to give it a second thought. It hadn't been an easy thing to leave Ventarea so soon after finally coming home, but she had done it because of how necessary it was. She knew that something big needed to happen, and the only way that would happen was if she were to leave for this meeting and focus solely on trying to form an alliance with whoever was intrigued enough by her offer to show up.

This had caused her to neglect a few other matters of importance, most notably the vacant role of First Prime. Before Aphrodite's sudden arrival and the news that she had for Egeria the Goa'uld queen had spoken with one of her best and most trusted Jaffa in an attempt to try and decide who should replace Lo'tak in the most honored role a Jaffa could ever be bestowed. That discussion had focused heavily on a Jaffa to whom Ven'ar called Arbrol't.

Though she knew nothing of the tall Jaffa, and doubted she had ever seen him before, she still felt a certain familiarity with him when their eyes had met the day before. She didn't know whether it had been the way he had held himself in her presence or if it had been something in the way he looked at her. Something though about him made her unable to shake off the feeling he gave her and she was determined to find out what it was.

She had sent Ven'ar off to retrieve the Jaffa soldier when Aphrodite had come to her and caused Egeria's sudden departure. As a result she had been unable to speak to either Jaffa since. While both of them had come aboard before their departure from Ventarea Egeria hadn't made an effort to see either of them. While she was anxious to speak with Arbrol't to bring some understanding about what she had felt, and to resolve the whole First Prime issue entirely, she had felt that other matters must take precedence. With a touch of remorse she pushed the matter aside and focused her attention on another important matter that loomed on the horizon.

As her ship approached the Reloor sector she found her thoughts focus on the upcoming meeting. Here she was, traveling in hyperspace towards a meeting with several rival System Lords, and she had not a clue as to what she would say. When she had ordered Aphrodite to speak with them to see of the possibilities of an alliance against Ra she had never expected that a full conference would come of it. This had caused some doubt to surface in her mind.

Of course she couldn't have thought that this task was to be an easy one. To think that none of them would require a great deal of convincing in forging an alliance against the most powerful Goa'uld ever known was simply foolish. But to have to speak with so many at once was a task she was not prepared for. It was a task that she knew if she went in ill prepared then surely she would walk away with even less than she had now.

Though she knew this task well she couldn't think of what to say. True she knew that Ra was a huge threat to the stability of the Goa'uld race, but how was she to convince them of that? Each one of them spent their lives and their resources at each other's throats, and to try and get them to band together under a cause seemed an impossibility. In her mind though she knew that no carefully scripted speech would be enough. Knowing that, she simply hoped that the hard facts of what was going on would be enough to convince them that Ra had to be dealt with soon, or else they would all fall victims to his domination of the Goa'uld race.

In the wake of such thoughts Egeria's mind fell on more tedious thoughts relating to territory expansion and where to send her Jaffa troops. This sort of thinking was common amongst System Lords, but rarely was it so for Egeria. At least it was rare lately. Being caught up with so many events had turned her attention away from the more monotonous parts of being in command. Now though she let her mind drift to those parts as a way to fill the void as she awaited their arrival in the Reloor sector.

Luckily, that void didn't stretch for too long as the purple backdrop in front of her was suddenly replaced by a blackness dotted by a thousand twinkling points of light. "We have arrived in the Reloor sector, my queen." A Jaffa in front of her said with a slight bow.

Egeria might have felt insulted that this obvious point had been told her, until she noticed her position. Boredom and a look of fatigue had made itself clear on both her face and in her posture and it was easy for any of the Jaffa to think that she had missed them coming out of hyperspace. "Very well," was all she said as she rose from her chair and gathered herself ready for the challenges she was about to face.

Standing there and preparing herself she watched as a planet came into view, one that was circled by several other Ha'tak vessels. She didn't bother to try and count them, but she knew that if things went awry during the conference then certainly the space above this world would quickly become a bloodbath. It was at this point that Aphrodite came in and looked at her queen. Turning away from the force shielded window Egeria looked at her subordinate and only gave a slight nod before they both departed the Pel'tak to make their way to the ship's main ring room.

The journey through the bowels of the ship was an uneventful one in which neither Goa'uld chose to speak. They both knew what needed to be done; yet only a vague idea on how that was to be accomplished. Still, they both knew that the time for discussion on the matter was over, and even if given the chance neither would speak because they knew it would do no good.

Traveling through the halls they encountered only a handful of Jaffa that were busy tending to what ever task they felt was required of them. To Egeria's relief none of them felt the need to bow, though they all paused and looked on with reverence as she passed by them. When she and Aphrodite finally reached the ring room a mix of emotions came to her as she didn't know whether to be relieved that her wait would finally come to an end or to let uncertainty of what was about to happen take hold of her. Glancing over at her subordinate a strange sense of understanding took shape and she let out a breath before stepping onto the ring platform. A final thought came to Egeria's mind and she hoped that she would find some way to convince the others of the danger Ra posed before several rings appeared around her and she vanished in a flash of white brilliance.


	6. Ch 6

_Chapter Six_

Once the rings had vanished back into the platform from whence they came Egeria found herself standing in a small room that was lit only by a few wall-hung torches. Looking around she figured that she was now in some ancient pyramid that could have been built by anyone. As far as she knew no Goa'uld had occupied a world in the Reloor sector for as far back as their history could account. Without a Goa'uld master she wondered why the inhabitants of this world would choose to build such a structure. Her thoughts were only given a moments chance though before someone walked into the room to greet her.

"Queen Egeria," the man before her said, bearing a quality that showed a hint of welcome in an otherwise monotone greeting. "The others are waiting for you. If you would please follow me." Egeria was looked upon with indifference as the man spoke before he turned around and made his way back out of the room.

Following her guide a new question came to her mind. Coming out of the ring room the light level had increased dramatically and she was given the chance to better see whom it was she was following. The man before her was a Tau'ri, and undoubtedly a slave as well. There was an armband around his bicep, but it wasn't until Egeria took a quick glance at the man's face could she guess as to whom this Tau'ri served. Seeing what had been referred to as Chinese qualities she knew that her guess had been correct and suddenly she knew the identity of one of the Goa'uld she was about to meet. Her question though had not been the man's identity but rather his purpose. In the original message she had received it said that all present were to ring down alone. But if this slave was here then surely some rule had been broken, and she was angered by the fact.

Walking on Egeria took these last few minutes to try and prepare what she would say. She didn't know how many System Lords had shown up to listen to her plea for help, but she figured there would only be a few that would be curious enough by that plea to come. Either way it was a disadvantage for her not to know. Another disadvantage was that she didn't know whom she would be meeting with. Each Goa'uld had their own personality that was sometimes vastly different from the next. Knowing who was here she might have been able to work out a plan to appeal to each of the System Lords on a more personal level and thus have a greater chance of getting their support. She knew who one was, but that was barely of any use to her. Whether she had known who she was meeting or not became an irrelevant issue as her guide led her toward two large copper doors that seemed oddly out of place. Pushing past them she found herself in a chamber that was exposed to the world beyond the far wall. Unlike on Ventarea though her attention didn't rest on the landscape below. Instead she just looked straight ahead into a set of piercing eyes as they stared back at her with a faint glow.

"Queen Egeria," said the eyes' owner in a cold tone. "I'm glad you could finally make it. Now, why don't you tell us why we are all wasting our time here so we can move on?"

"Of course, Lord Yu." she said to the Goa'uld before her. "I will tell you all exactly why if we do not face Ra now then surely he will conquer us all."

Before she began to speak to the Goa'uld around her she drew in a breath and faced them all for a moment. Only five System Lords had shown up here, waiting to find out exactly what it was she had to say. Looking at each of them she took note of who they were.

The first System Lord that she noticed was the one directly in front of her, Lord Yu. Known sometimes as the Jade Emperor he was in command of a sizable army. Still new to the title of System Lord, when compared to some of the others tenure, he wasn't so much feared as simply respected on the battlefield. His presence here confused Egeria, as he was one of the last System Lords she had expected to meet. Recently his forces had been involved in many battles with hers and she was beginning to assume a rivalry between them was forming. Being here now when she asked for help made her think that he was above the petty cycle of fighting they had fallen into lately. Even with that thought in mind she found her reminding herself that not all motives were clear motives.

To Yu's right Egeria found a Goa'uld that she knew only by reputation, Marduk. He had quite a reputation behind him and acts that he was proclaimed to have done that were only safe to be whispered about. A ruthless master, he was known for the torture and almost holocaust like deaths that he brought down upon all of the Tau'ri he encountered; even his own slaves. By way of these acts he had spread fear like a plague through his domain, but in such a great amount that it was rumored even his highest priests were beginning to question their belief of him. Looking upon him an evil wake seemed to exude as he sat staring at her, which made her believe in the stories of his deeds and wonder if he was really someone she wanted to ally herself with.

On Marduk's other side was a Goa'uld who had not chosen to impersonate a god, but rather a well-known hero called Gilgamesh. What was known about him seemed to reflect a less dramatic life than those of his Goa'uld brethren. He held the rank of System Lord, but just barely. The territory he controlled was small and his forces so weak that it was an amazing thing that he had not yet been wiped out. From what she had heard he had tried to move on a few weaker Goa'uld like Apophis and Mokoi, but he had had little success in those campaigns. Gilgamesh seemed to be more of a pacifist than the other Goa'uld, if a Goa'uld could be a pacifist that is. Even with a small army at his command Egeria would still welcome his support against Ra.

The Goa'uld that sat to Yu's left was one that made Egeria both excited and hopeful that her plan against Ra would work. Beneath a suit made of gleaming steel and bone sat one of Ra's most notable and dangerous foes, Shaq'ran. A very noted warlord, Shaq'ran had stormed across Goa'uld occupied space with an iron fist that had destroyed at least half a dozen System Lords. His place in the Goa'uld hierarchy was clear, as he was one of the strongest of foes that one could get and had an army that nearly rivaled the one held by Ra. While he was a fierce System Lord he was not ruthless in the way that Marduk apparently was. To Shaq'ran war was more like a strategy game to which could only be won after all the other players had been picked clean from the board. With his vast forces Ra had posed the biggest threat in Shaq'ran's quest for domination. While Egeria didn't wish to be under Shaq'ran's rule any more than Ra's, she decided to push that threat aside for the moment and she hoped to use the rivalry between the two Goa'uld to help push her agenda of an alliance against Ra.

The last System Lord was also the only one to take a female host, Rhiannon. For some reason very few Goa'uld who took a female host managed to gain much power, but Rhiannon was one of the few exceptions to that. Unlike some of the other female-hosted Goa'uld she was neither a queen nor a subordinate to any of System Lord, but a full System Lord in her own right. She had a reputation not unlike any of the other four Goa'uld that sat beside her, and yet Egeria for some reason was drawn to her. Looking the Celtic goddess over Egeria saw that she wore a snug earthen colored outfit that was similar to one that Egeria herself often wore. Rhiannon's hair fell from her head in dark black locks and Egeria felt that she and Rhiannon were very much alike in their personalities. If that were the case then it would be very interesting to see her take on Egeria's plans for Ra.

Having looked over each of her potential allies Egeria carefully wetted her lips as she chose a few final words in her mind. Noticing a hint of annoyance that was coming from them she swallowed before beginning what she hoped would be the most convincing speech ever given.

"My fellow Goa'uld," she started in a diplomatic tone, "the reason for me being here is this: Ra must be destroyed. Plain and simple. Now the first question that is undoubtedly on your minds is to why we must band together against the most powerful of our kind alive. In that question right there is your answer. Ra is without a doubt the most powerful Goa'uld right now, perhaps ever. He has amassed such a force that I believe if we do not band together against him now then surely he will dominate us all; and soon."

"Don't you mean that if _we _don't act now then it is _you_ who will soon be dominated by him?" Rhiannon's words surprised Egeria and she turned to look upon the female-hosted Goa'uld with confusion. "I have noticed that your territory is encroaching upon that of Ra's," Rhiannon continued. "That in addition to the fact that you recently captured a naquadah mine of his. With these two facts it would seem that you are coming to us for aid as you fear you might have brought his fury down upon yourself."

"Both my borders and my recent capture of the naquadah mine are inconsequential," Egeria shot back in defense, though still with a calm and diplomatic tone. "I am coming to you today not as a plea for my own preservation, but for the preservation of us all."

"And why would you care about our preservation?" Shaq'ran asked with a look of feigned interest. "We are all System Lords here and we are all engaging one another in a war for dominance and power. In effect, we are all each others enemy. Why would you, or any of us, care what happens to another System Lord?"

A point had been made with Shaq'ran's words and it caused Egeria to think for a moment about what she would say next. Shaq'ran was right, why should any of them care what happens to her or to each other? Ever since the first Goa'uld took Unas for hosts and left their home world untold millennia ago they had been at war with each other in an attempt to be the most dominant among them. This point was further mentioned as Gilgamesh spoke.

"You are right Egeria, in that Ra has amassed a sizable fleet and controls one of the largest domains a Goa'uld has ever controlled. But is this really something that we should fear and come to sneaking about, whispering schemes to overthrow him? Is what he doing not what all Goa'uld aspire to do? Are the thoughts of destroying us all and seizing the entirety of known space for yourself not ones that you too harbor?"

Again a point had been made against her and for it Egeria felt her calm manner begin to crumble. They were right in that no Goa'uld ever much cared for another and that each one of them had devoted their life to the destruction and subjugation of any race they encountered, including their own. But couldn't they see that there were bigger issues here then domain sizes and resource stockpiles? Ra may very well be doing just what all other Goa'uld had done throughout history, but this time it was different. This time one single Goa'uld may very well accomplish what so many had sought to do for so long. While the thought of her own demise at his hands was surely a frightening and driving motive behind her reasoning there was something else.

"The issue here is not what thoughts I may or may not be harboring, but what must be done now to stop Ra." With Egeria's words came a change in tone that was instantly noticeable. Her smooth and diplomatic voice was beginning to weaken under the barrage of questions and she was beginning to lose her reasons for trying such a tactic on these System Lords.

"You are wasting our time," Yu said in a harsh tone that cut into Egeria as though his words were daggers. "Your words are going around in circles and giving little if any reason for us to move against Ra. True he has a large domain, and true also that he has a sizable force occupying that domain, but this is what Goa'uld do. We conquer. This is our right as gods and as superior beings."

"There have been many Goa'uld rise to the level of System Lord in the past," Shaq'ran added, "and many of those System Lords have at one point been formidable enemies. Those System Lords have been defeated though and the only power of theirs that remains is written about in fables passed on by us. For some power can be a fleeting thing, and Ra's power may not be as long lasting as you might think."

"Precisely. Now, if you're done taking up our valuable time…" Yu said as he began to rise from his chair and the other System Lords followed suite.

This action, to which Egeria could only label as a blatant insult, angered her and the last part of her that had wished this meeting to be a civil one faded away. "Sit down you stubborn old fool," Egeria shot at Yu as her anger seethed its way outwards from her being.

"How dare you…" Yu started to say back to her, but she cut him off short.

"How dare I? Yes that is a good question to be asked here. How dare I come here, believing that a sane Goa'uld existed amongst the ranks of the System Lords, and ask for you to save yourselves against a mortal threat. It disgusts me that I could believe that any of you would be serious about the prospect of an alliance against a great and common adversary."

"And what makes you think that we weren't serious about joining you against Ra?" Rhiannon asked of Egeria. "If we weren't serious then why would we even be here?"

Turning to face Rhiannon she looked at the Goa'uld before her for a moment then drew her hands apart in a gesture meant to include all of them. "What makes me think that none of you are serious? Well, from the very moment this was planned an attempt was made to make me inferior. For example, I noticed that each of you have your own Tau'ri attendant. What happened to all participants ringing down alone? I had the honor to abide by that rule and thus walked into a vulnerable position set up by you. Where was your honor?"

"You are _our_ guest and had to be given a few restrictions. After all, you're the one that wanted this meeting and you're the one that had the case to make. Each of us are content with the current status of Ra's forces and therefore had no need to be subjected to such standards." The air of superiority was so thick as Yu spoke these words that had they been tangible then surely Egeria would have been strangled. Force was behind his tone and a glow came to his eyes as he stared down Egeria, hoping that his speech would put her back in her place. That hope failed him.

"Oh how mighty we so called gods are." Egeria said with disgust. "If this meeting was agreed upon as an act of pity for me then you have just offended me far worse then you could imagine." Looking at each of the Goa'uld before her Egeria could feel her anger towards them grow and she found that her hands were beginning to clinch into fists. Had she not of believed so strongly in the threat of Ra she might have left them right there to die at Ra's hands in ignorance. Deep down though she knew that if Ra was to be defeated then this would be her best chance.

"Let us hear all of what she has to say before we jump off to conclusions," Gilgamesh said, hoping to calm things down and give the chance that something might actually be accomplished by all of this.

With Gilgamesh's words the mood in the room changed drastically as everyone cooled off from the harsh exchange of words they had just been engaged in. Seeing this change meant one last opportunity for Egeria to drive her point home and one last opportunity to get them on her side. She knew that her next words would be critical if she were to walk away with their support.

"My fellow System Lords, you make valid points. But there are a few things you must keep in mind here. The first is that while there has always been a cycle to a Goa'uld's reign in that new Goa'uld seemingly always step up to System Lord status and pick off the older and weaker among us, that cycle has never before encountered the disruption that Ra would cause if he were to gain supremacy over us." Pausing and looking at each of the System Lords before her she saw that either they didn't follow her or that they didn't care. Taking the chance that it was the former she decided to go further in her point. "Every time a System Lord has been wiped out then another Goa'uld ultimately has stepped up to take their place. This is something that we've all come to accept in our hierarchy. But in each of these instances where a System Lord was defeated they were usually defeated alone. If Ra were to launch a campaign against each of us simultaneously and win in that campaign then it could very well cause a big enough void in the System Lord ranks to destabilize the entire Goa'uld hierarchy and ultimately give him supreme control over all Goa'uld territories."

This was a fact that none of them had given much thought and as such it caused them to all stop and consider it for a moment. Silence wrapped itself about the scene and Egeria began to feel just a bit of relief seep into her being as she thought that maybe she might finally be convincing them of the threat that Ra posed them.

"You are making two assumptions here, Egeria." Marduk suddenly said, breaking the silence and everyone's thoughts as well. "The first is that you assume that the deaths of the handful of System Lords present here would be enough to crumble the entire Goa'uld race and leave only the shattered remains that would fall into Ra's hands. There are several dozen Goa'uld right now that are all about on the same level of power. Undoubtedly they would be enough to keep the Goa'uld race intact were we to all be destroyed, and life would go on as they say. That is, of course, if we were to take your other little assumption as true. There are millions of loyal Jaffa and vast fleets of Ha'tak vessels between us. For Ra to launch an attack on all of us would take a great deal of both troops and resources. I think there is no way he would be able to gather enough of either of these to be a real threat to us."

The fact that Marduk suddenly had chosen to speak took Egeria as a surprise and for a moment she found herself just standing there and looking at him. When his words finally did register she felt a wave of disgust returning to her. How very Goa'uld Marduk had seemed in those words, speaking with arrogance and the seeming impression of invulnerability that was a common trait amongst the Goa'uld. Seeing that her tactics to try and convince them might be failing once more she decided on a different approach.

"Are you afraid Marduk?" Egeria asked of him in a blatant and bearing manner.

"Afraid?" he responded in a harsh tone that showed just what he thought of Egeria's insult. "What pray tell would I, Marduk, son of Ea and slayer of Tiamat, be afraid of?" As he asked the question he leaned forward and brought himself closer to Egeria's face. Leaning forward, the dark black robe that he wore shifted and shimmered in the light and gave it an ominous presence. This in concert with the bristling spikes of his hair and the wicked grin he flashed gave him a truly menacing appearance.

Had Egeria been looking at Marduk from the eyes of a Tau'ri she might have understood their fear of him and the reasons for his reputation. Having the eyes of a Goa'uld though she simply saw this as a pathetic attempt to try and gain some ground in the private little war their words were now fighting. She looked at him for only a moment longer before turning back to address the rest of the System Lords.

"Though I asked this question of Marduk I meant it for all of you. Are you afraid?" Knowing that the insult had now been extended to them the tension level in the room once again rose and Egeria could tell that if she didn't finish her thought quickly then she was about to have five very angry Goa'uld to contend with. "Are you to tell me that out of all five of you not a single one has the courage and the honor to face Ra head on? Or is it just that you don't believe that an alliance between rival Goa'uld can actually succeed? If that is the case then let me remind you of the downfall of Sokar. Like Ra now, Sokar was a powerful Goa'uld and one that threatened the balance of power between the System Lords. And where is he now? Dead, at the hands of an alliance between a few brave Goa'uld that were willing to fight for their survival. Like then, we are now facing the choice of our survival. Now you must decide whether Ra is someone you should fear or someone you should destroy."

Egeria's words carried a weight behind them and they struck at the System Lords with such a force that they could not simply shrug her words off. Though Egeria may have just insulted them that insult had proven to be the foundation for something to truly consider. Yu though decided that a few more words must be said on the matter before anything was decided.

"You forget, Egeria, that Sokar's downfall was largely credited to Ra and the support he gave in that alliance. Also, Sokar was a threat and a menace to all Goa'uld and therefore had to be dealt with. Ra on the other hand is doing exactly what he needs to do to survive in this power struggle."

"What he needs to do to survive?" Yu's words came as a shock to Egeria and she decided to voice that shock and come back with a response that would settle things once and for all. "There is a tenuous balance of power amongst the System Lords that has evolved and been in place after countless millennia. That balance helps in a large way to keep our race from collapsing in on itself and becoming stagnant. If Ra tips this balance then surely we would see the end of our civilization. Does this not qualify him as a menace to all Goa'uld kind? Is this not a strong enough reason for each of us to consolidate our forces and deal with the threat he poses while we still can? I ask you that if these points do not validate my desire to take down Ra then what will? What will be enough to convince you to help me save our race?"

As Egeria drove her final points home and gave her final plea to them for help each of the System Lords just sat there and absorbed each word into their being for further consideration. Knowing that she could not have said anything more to convince them of Ra as a threat Egeria just stood there before them and awaited their response.

"We have been at this a long time, Egeria." Yu said with a more calm and reserved tone. "What I believe should be done know is a short pause in this debate. In the meantime us System Lords can discuss your matter amongst ourselves and decide on what shall be done. It that agreeable?"

Though Yu looked at Egeria when he asked the question it was meant for all of them. All of the remaining System Lords gave a slight nod of their head and muttered agreements. Feeling like her job had been done in as much of a capacity as she could have Egeria began to turn away from them and back towards the entrance from where she had come from. "I will be aboard my Ha'tak," she said to the others over her shoulder. With that she took a step forward and walked out feeling that she had accomplished something and hoping that that feeling would prove to be the first step towards the downfall of Ra.


	7. Ch 7

_Chapter Seven_

Without warning the large golden doors slid open, startling Aphrodite as they did. Behind them followed Egeria and a pair of Jaffa guards. Upon entering the room Egeria stood there for a moment to just take in the comforting sense that her quarters offered before doing anything else. Feeling a more relaxed sense work its way into her she let out an exhale of breath and emotion before turning to one of the two Jaffa and relaying to him a command. Once this command had been received both he and his companion gave a quick bow before turning on their heels and exiting the room.

Wishing to rest after having to put up with the stubborn arrogance of her fellow Goa'uld brethren she made her way across the room to a lavishly decorated sofa. As she approached she gave off an impression that made it obvious of her intent to enjoy her rest in solitude. This caused a pair Tau'ri slave girls to scurry away from their Goa'uld master and out of the room. Falling back onto the sofa she gave out another sigh before closing her eyes to enjoy the calming stillness that surrounded her.

From the moment the doors had opened Aphrodite had kept her eyes fixed on her queen. She could tell from the way that Egeria had entered that her meeting with the System Lords had not gone according to plan, and Aphrodite felt very curious to know what exactly had transpired. This curiosity almost forced her to ask her queen directly, but at the last moment she had decided against it. Seeing how Egeria had acted she felt that the best thing for her to do was follow the slaves' example and make a quick exit so as to leave Egeria alone. Pushing aside a bowl of grapes she got up from where she had been laying and began to make her way towards the golden doors that had been opened moments ago.

"Aphrodite stay," Egeria commanded with slight hostility as she sensed her subordinate's departure.

Being only a step away from exiting Aphrodite paused as she heard her name. Turning back around she walked towards where Egeria sat, noticing that her queen's posture didn't seemed to have changed at all. Finding a seat across from Egeria Aphrodite obediently sat down and awaited whatever news her queen decided to share with her.

Slowly opening her eyes Egeria stared at her subordinate through exhausted slits. When she had so abruptly entered she had done so with the intent to force any Jaffa or any slaves present to exit her presence. That intent had not been extended to Aphrodite, who as her subordinate and closest advisor, made Egeria feel that it was necessary for her to know what happened during her meeting with the System Lords.

Shaking off any bits of fatigue that grasped onto her being Egeria sat up, quickly seeming fully awake and once more majestic. Stretching slightly she stared across at Aphrodite and wondered exactly where she should begin. With another exhale her mind settled on something. "Things did not go as smoothly as I had hoped down there Aphrodite." she simply put as she folded her arms across her chest.

This statement evoked no shock from Aphrodite as she had been able to tell this fact the moment Egeria had entered the room. She would dare not mention this though. No, Egeria was her queen, and as such demanded all of the respect that Aphrodite had. Instead Aphrodite just leaned forward and listened intently as Egeria continued.

"Those stubborn, arrogant fools!" Egeria suddenly said as her tone was filled with disgust and her mood was filled with a new fire. "Their own demise is staring them right in the face. Their demise as well as the demise of our entire race and our way of life, and yet they will do nothing to stop it!"

"I take it then that they rejected your idea for an alliance against Ra?" Aphrodite softly asked, wanting to make sure she understood while still treading lightly so as not to upset her queen.

"No," Egeria quietly muttered as she realized her effort had not been totally in vain. "No, they said they would discuss it amongst themselves and come up with a decision shortly."

While this statement made the situation far from hopeless in Aphrodite's opinion, she could understand Egeria's feelings on the matter. The Goa'uld had a tendency to jump at anything they agreed with, and this hesitation that the System Lords showed made it nearly a certainty that the plan for an alliance would be rejected.

"But you know as well as I do Aphrodite that for them to hesitate like this is a bad omen." The Goa'uld queen said confirming her subordinate's thoughts with a weary tone.

In hearing her queen's tone Aphrodite could sense the feeling of defeat that lay just under it. A sympathetic feeling made its way into Aphrodite's being as she heard that defeat and the anger and sadness that surely went along with it. Though Egeria had once been her bitter rival, Aphrodite had come to appreciate and respect her since she had decimated Aphrodite's forces and forced her into servitude. Egeria had treated her so well that she had come to feel more like Egeria's friend, rather than her servant. Through this she had decided that her goals and those of her new queen were alike enough for the foundation of an alliance to be built.

Thinking more about the meeting with the System Lords a rage started to boil up inside of Egeria, and with that rage her typical Goa'uld mentality reasserted itself. "They think they are so invincible just because they have yet to be defeated! Fools, all of them, fools! How can they possibly not comprehend the danger that Ra represents?"

Aphrodite could understand the other System Lords hesitation on the decision of whether or not Ra was an actual threat, or at least as big of one as Egeria made him seem. She herself had not been fully convinced that Ra posed such a threat, but she would never voice this fact. Instead she simply said, "I don't know my queen."

Unable to simply sit there and let her emotions consume herself Egeria got up from where she sat and began to pace across the room. As she did so she went over the meeting in detail and tried to think of anyway she could make up lost ground when she returned to the planet's surface.

Still with her eyes focused on her queen Aphrodite watched as Egeria rose from the sofa and began in her pacing. Not knowing a single detail about what took place, not even who and how many Goa'uld had shown up, made it very difficult for her to help her queen. This caused Aphrodite to feel very useless as her curiosity about the meeting rose. She felt that she needed to know what had occurred so badly, yet she was hesitant to voice that need for fear it would serve only to worsen Egeria's state. Sitting there in silence would be to no one's benefit though, so cautiously she ventured a question. "Who was it that you met with, my queen?" she asked, making sure to add a high degree of respect and reverence in the question's closing.

At first Aphrodite's question confused Egeria, which she showed as she stopped in her pacing. She wondered for a moment where her subordinate's question had come from, then suddenly she remembered that Aphrodite had not been standing beside her during the meeting with the System Lords, and that she had yet to divulge such information. Once she had relayed the five names to Aphrodite she paused for a moment in her words and thought over each of them. "Shaq'ran is the only one that would be worth having as an ally," she muttered, "though Rhiannon could prove to be useful." With these thoughts and these words Egeria fell back into the pacing silence she had slipped out of only moments before.

Going over the five names in her head Aphrodite recognized each of them to be formidable Goa'uld, with the pacifistic Gilgamesh being the only one who would be of little help. She understood her queen's decision to so reflect upon Shaq'ran, but to leave the others practically nameless was something she couldn't understand. Sure Shaq'ran had one of the largest domains out of any of the System Lords, and his already strong rivalry with Ra was sure to make him more likely to join any attack against the sun god, but surely Egeria saw the potential in the other System Lords to help in their cause. Deciding to push this new doubt aside Aphrodite moved on with her questions. "What did they think about your plan, my queen? I mean, who appeared to be for it?"

Her subordinate's question caused Egeria to carefully go over everything once more, paying close attention to what each Goa'uld said in response to her proposal. "None of them seemed to show their full hand," she quietly started, sounding very vague about things. "If I had to speculate about where they each stood, I would say that Rhiannon is our best chance for support, though Shaq'ran could easily side with us as well." Pausing for a moment she took in a deep breath of the surrounding air as she let her mind further focus on what had happened. "As far as detractors, I don't think that Marduk was very receptive to the idea; though I might have goaded him into reconsidering," she said with a small smile. "I haven't a clue where Gilgamesh or Yu stand."

"So there is some support for us to walk away with," Aphrodite said as hope about Rhiannon and Shaq'ran came to her mind and her words.

While Aphrodite seemed so hopeful about their chances for support Egeria felt otherwise. It was true that there had been at least a flicker of support behind the glowing eyes of Shaq'ran, and Rhinannon's statement: _"And what makes you think that we weren't serious about joining you against Ra?" _had showed at least some interest. Or maybe those words had all been part of some elaborate mind game that was being played in the hope that her entire hand would be shown for all the System Lords to see. But she hadn't held anything back. She had been as clear and as sincere about her intentions that she felt she could be. Giving an inaudible sigh Egeria decided that she simply couldn't know their thoughts until given the chance to be in front of them once more. Anger and frustration grew inside of her at this fact, and suddenly her hands tightened in response. "In honest Aphrodite, we might not be able to count on any of them."

With this admission Aphrodite could feel all of her hope suddenly shatter. Egeria's words had seemed to carry a hidden belief that at least some of the System Lords would fight alongside them against Ra, and that belief had fueled Aphrodite's hope and strengthened her resolve. Now she felt as though everything was falling apart and she unknowingly blurted out the question, "But if they won't support us..." she decided to stop with that however, fearing the power that her words contained.

"Fools!" Egeria suddenly shouted again as the last bit of her restraint was engulfed by the fury of her anger. Now fully unleashed, her rage took hold of her body and found release only at the expense of a shattered vase, which she knocked off of a nearby table. Eyes fiercely glowing, she stared at the broken remains as she took in a deep and angered breath.

Aphrodite cringed slightly as the vase tumbled upon the floor and she wondered if she had gone too far with her words. As this wonder passed and she once more gained control she ignored her queen's anger and simply pressed another straightforward question. "If they won't help us, my queen, then what are our options?"

There was something about Aphrodite's question that Egeria didn't like at all. Whether it was the actual words or the tone behind them she wasn't sure, but she was sure that she would not tolerate such insolence. Treading over the vase's remains Egeria walked over to her subordinate and wrapped her left hand around Aphrodite's throat. Standing there crushing the life from her subordinate Egeria expected some resistance, some reaction at all from Aphrodite, but she gave none. Instead of gasping for air as was expected she simply stared into the eyes of her queen with a faint glow and the arrogant superiority that was commonplace for the Goa'uld. For some reason this caused Egeria to let go of Aphrodite before any serious harm could be done. Deep down she knew that Aphrodite's death would serve no purpose, and as such should be avoided.

Turning away from her subordinate and her blind rage for a moment she took in Aphrodite's question and gave it serious thought. If none of these System Lords decided to help her then what was she to do? Give up in her ambition to see Ra destroyed? No, that was something she simply could not do. Her desire to see Ra dead was not simple ambition, but knowledge that his demise would be the only was to save her race from the heel of his boot. Ra had to be defeated, and she would be his conqueror, but she knew she could not do it alone. What other option was left to her then if the System Lords refused? In that moment only one thing came to mind. It was something that had laid dormant there ever since the need for allies first arose, buried by her because she feared it. "We make an appeal to the devil," she quietly said.

Rubbing her neck Aphrodite stared at her queen and awaited Egeria's next words. When her final words were spoken Aphrodite didn't quite know how to respond, yet she did anyway. "The devil? You mean..."

"Anubis," Egeria flatly said before cringing, hating the taste his name left in her mouth.

"But my queen," Aphrodite started to protest, "Anubis is nothing short of pure evil. He doesn't care about anything other than the destruction of everyone and everything. He wouldn't hesitate to destroy you on the slightest whim, or anyone else for that matter."

"I know Aphrodite," Egeria said with a softer tone as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde haired woman, "but he has the next strongest force after Ra. He is evil and vengeful, but maybe we can figure out a way to turn those characteristics and his forces against Ra."

Though Aphrodite looked on with absolute resolve, she couldn't help but to feel some doubt about this option. Anubis was well known and well feared throughout the Goa'uld race, and to try and ally with him seemed nothing short of certain death. Giving in to her queen's judgment though she saw how this option could be their only option in fighting Ra, and would be if the System Lords rejected Egeria's proposal.

"Aphrodite," Egeria quietly said, beckoning her subordinate over. When Aphrodite stood beside her queen Egeria continued on, "I want you to go and send Anubis a message. Tell him that I must speak with him on a matter of great importance." There was a brief pause in the words as the two Goa'uld looked at each other, both of them trying to confirm in their mind that this was indeed the right decision. "In case things don't turn out well down there."

Still racked with doubt, Aphrodite simply gave an affirming nod before turning around. Not letting either herself or her queen have the chance to change their mind she quickly exited the room, leaving only a whisper of doubt hidden amidst the sounds of her steps upon the dark marble floor.

Finally being totally alone, Egeria focused her attention out of a nearby window and out into the blackness of space. As she stared she felt as though asking the twinkling stars for some sort of guidance. There would be no guidance for her though, deep down this was already a well known fact, and with a sigh she pushed such notions aside. She felt totally alone in her ambition to see Ra's demise, though she knew she wasn't so alone in all other matters. Fate stepped in at this moment and reminded her that she wasn't alone as the large golden doors behind her opened and two armored Jaffa made their way in.

Before turning to face these Jaffa Egeria took one last moment for

herself. She knew who it was that had entered her quarters, for she had commanded for their presence. While she supposed she should be focusing the entirety of her thoughts on the matter of the System Lords, she found she simply couldn't. Not that she wanted to though, for in relating the information about the meeting to Aphrodite it had given Egeria her fill of the matter, and now she felt it necessary to tie up one bothersome loose end. Turning away from the window she laid her eyes upon Ven'ar and Arbrol't, who immediately bent to their knees in reverence the moment her eyes fixed on them.

Making her way towards the two strong Jaffa she felt a brief rush of pride. Pride in the fact that these strong and noble soldiers could be claimed as her own as their lives and their loyalties had been unquestionably devoted to her. "Arise," she said in a deep and almost villainous tone when she stood before them.

Standing from their sign of reverence the two Jaffa soldiers looked upon their goddess as stolid as one could be. When faced before the Goa'uld they had pledged their life to many Jaffa were known to suddenly come under a great sense of awe, but this was not the case with either of these Jaffa. Ven'ar had proven himself earlier to be a soldier of firm assurance, and Egeria inwardly smiled as Arbrol't echoed that same mentality.

"Ven'ar," Egeria started as she moved to stand before the strong warrior. "This is the Jaffa who bears the name of Arbrol't?" she asked with a gesture to the other soldier.

"Yes, my queen." Ven'ar crisply said, letting no part of him other then his mouth move with the words.

Taking a step to Ven'ar's left Egeria moved to stand before Arbrol't. When her eyes took in the tall and strong warrior that same sense of familiarity that she had sensed earlier flashed in her being. With that sense flashed something else. _He stopped chopping wood and wiped some sweat off of his forehead..._ flashed a memory from where Egeria could only guess at. Wherever the memory had come from it was strong enough to send a very disconcerting ripple throughout her being. Shaking off the feeling Egeria straightened to give herself as majestic and commanding of a presence as she could before addressing her two soldiers.

"As you both know my First Prime Lo'tak was recently killed in a battle against the warriors of Ra." Pausing for a moment Egeria looked the two over for any sign of emotion they might choose to show at this information. Both of them had known Lo'tak very well and had fought beside him during several campaigns. For these reasons she would not have thought any less of them for making some sort of acknowledgement about his death. In professional soldier form though neither man flinched. Impressed by this, Egeria continued on.

"Lo'tak had no apprentice, and no one to rightfully take his place should he be killed, which has left me without a First Prime." Another pause came and Egeria gave another glance at the two men to see if they yet showed a glimmer of emotion. She knew that both of them coveted the role of First Prime. This of course was a role that all Jaffa coveted. To serve one's god and to lead their troops in that god's name was a true honor for Jaffa. Still seeming very statuesque though neither one of them flinched.

"The decision on to whom that honor should be bestowed has not been an easy one, as there are many fine warriors that fill the ranks of my armies. You two, however, have seemed to stand apart from the rest."

This comment, this praise and validation that came from their goddess, made the two Jaffa feel suddenly much stronger and much more proud. They felt like a truly great honor had been bestowed by Egeria's words, but they wouldn't let those feelings show. Being seasoned warriors they both had grown passed the unprecedented jubilation that the youngest warriors sometimes showed. Plus they didn't want these feelings to be known by Egeria herself, fearing that some of her respect for them would be lost were she to know.

"In considering who would best serve me in the role of First Prime I have extensively gone over both of your records. Ven'ar," she said as she stepped back in front of him and focused her attention on him, "you have lead my elite guard faithfully for many years and you have led them successfully in more campaigns than I feel need mentioning. Arbrol't," she said with a shift of her presence and her attention, "your record comes with very high distinction as well. You both are undoubtedly the best Jaffa who serve me."

Looking at each of them for a moment Egeria suddenly turned away as her words ended. Making her way back to the window she stood there in silence and in the mind of both Jaffa came the sudden wonder if their presence was still needed. In Egeria's mind though something different took place. She weighed her decision very carefully, knowing that it would forever change things with her and with whomever she chose. This decision would also send out ripples of change throughout her entire domain. While this factored into her thoughts she ultimately pushed it aside. From the very beginning she had known who should rightfully take Lo'tak's place at her side, and even though a part of her wished for that person to be Arbrol't, she knew that she could not allow feelings borne from a simple dream dictate such matters.

"It was a very tough decision indeed," she said softly, letting the decision she was about to make cement itself in her mind. Turning back around and approaching the Jaffa she looked at both of them before finally and flatly stating, "You Ven'ar, you will be my new First Prime."

As he heard these words come from Egeria Ven'ar could scarcely believe it. Within him this came as no great surprise, he was the best Jaffa soldier within Egeria's ranks and he knew it, but still, to have such an honor! Were he a little younger and a little more reckless then he might have taken this moment to make some grand overture to express how grateful he was to become her new First Prime. Instead he kept his celebratory emotions locked inside his being and simply gave Egeria a slight bow with the words "As you wish, my queen."

Though Ven'ar did all he could to hide his enthusiasm about her choice Egeria knew just how excited he was at the prospect of being her new First Prime. For some reason she wished to share in the happy moment that had surely been created within his mind, but shrugging it off she simply gave a nod of recognition at him with a cold and blank stare.

Arbrol't stood there and wondered why he was there. If Egeria's intent had been to simply make Ven'ar her new First Prime then why had he been summoned? He could have been left on Ventarea, left with his battalion to train and prepare for the next glorious victory that they would bring to their goddess. Egeria's eyes then made their way from Ven'ar to once more rest upon him and suddenly he realized he had been too quick in his thoughts. He hoped that Egeria didn't know that he had assumed that he knew her intentions. To a god, Arbrol't knew, there could be know greater offense. Swallowing away some excess saliva he merely stood there, deciding to wait until all of his goddess' intentions were made clear.

"For you, Arbrol't, I have another honor," Egeria flatly said as she correctly assumed his uneasy feelings and questions about her purpose for him being there. "With Ven'ar to become my new First Prime it will leave no one to lead my elite guard, to whom so many of my victories can be attested to. You Arbrol't, are to succeed Ven'ar in this role."

Unlike his companion, Arbrol't did not harbor any excitement at this news. His hesitation on the matter was not due to any disappointment or lack of desire to accept this role, for it was an honored role in its own right and was only overshadowed by the role of First Prime. Plus he had long ago realized that any role that was in the service to one's god was a role worth having. Yet still he paused in his acceptance of this role. Deep down he knew himself to be a different type of soldier from Ven'ar and Lo'tak. He was good at following orders, but to give them? The responsibilities of command made him uncomfortable, but he would accept the role nonetheless. It was the role that Egeria, his goddess, had chosen for him to fulfill. Bowing his head slightly at this command he thought only of how he would not question his goddess' judgment on this decision.

"When we return to Ventarea you will undergo the Rite of Kint'su and begin your service as First Prime to me, Ven'ar." Looking over the two strong warriors for one last time she knew that this decision would be the right one if she intended on winning in her war against Ra and any other System Lord that opposed her. Feeling as though nothing more needed to be said she simply gave a wave of her hand. "Now go and prepare yourself, there will be much to do ahead."

"In your honor," they both said with a bow before turning on their heels and making there way out of the room.

Having the issue concerning her First Prime finally resolved and Aphrodite off on her task to contact Anubis a calm set into Egeria. She felt as though things were finally starting to come together for her, and for the first time the serious possibility of being able to pull everything off. She smiled as she stared out into the darkness and wrapped the fleeting solitude around her, enjoying every moment of it before it was once again broken by a new visitor.

"The System Lords signal for you from the planet below," the Jaffa crisply said. This soldier was of a different quality than Ven'ar and Arborl't, and as such he wished to be in Egeria's presence for as brief as she would allow.

"Very well," she said with a sigh. Taking this as a signal for his departure the Jaffa soldier quickly turned and made his way out of Egeria's quarters.

Pressing a hand against the window's force shield she stood there and watched it shimmer blue at her touch. Leaving behind the doubt, the anger, and all the other emotions that she had let out during her talk with Aphrodite, Egeria readied herself to once again face the vast arrogance she was about to endure. She would convince the Goa'uld to side with her against Ra, no matter what. This thought she kept at the fore front of her mind as she made her way across the room. Before she exited though something came over her and she suddenly felt very dizzy. Wondering for a moment what had caused the dizzy spell, she decided its cause was simply emotions tied in with what she was about to do. Despite anything she had felt though she marched on, more determined and resolute than ever.


	8. Ch 8

_Chapter Eight_

With a brilliant flash of white light the Goa'uld queen Egeria once again found herself on the surface of the Reloor world, moments away from facing the choking arrogance of the System Lords. In that moment she wondered if it had all been worth it. If putting up with these Goa'uld would prove fruitful at the day's end. Quickly though she dismissed these questioning thoughts, knowing that in this campaign against Ra she needed all the help she could get, and any moment spent towards that endeavor would be worthwhile.

Unlike before the ring room was empty. With an exhale Egeria figured that the other System Lords no longer felt her worthy enough for an escort. Another insult, another reason to further enrage her. Tightening her fist at this latest deliberate blow to her ego she simply forced her emotions down and walked out of the torch lit room to where the System Lords awaited her.

Walking through the earthen hallways Egeria thought for a moment about what decision the System Lords might have come up with. They certainly hadn't taken long in their deliberations, whatever result might have come from them. Thinking this brief length of time to be another bad omen she prepared herself to fight any decision that didn't favor her. And she would indeed fight. Her survival, their survival, depended upon them pooling their resources and forces together in a stand against the forces of Ra. Egeria knew this, and knowing that her end awaited should she fail just caused her to be that much more determined.

Approaching the pair of large copper doors she sorted out a few last minute things in her mind. Once she felt satisfied enough about those things she let out a final breath, hoping that by doing so would dispel any lingering signs of emotion and weakness from her being. Feeling as ready as she could be to face the System Lords she pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

Beyond the doors she faced a scene that outwardly appeared no different than before. The five System Lords sat there staring at her, as if waiting for her to divine some comment for them. It was not her place to do so in this instance however. No, she had had her say the last time she stood before these Goa'uld. Now it was their turn to say something to her.

"Queen Egeria," Yu addressed with a cold tone. "Is there anything further you would like to say before we pass judgment on you?

Pass judgment? Such a statement, so full of superiority, it was enough to further fuel Egeria's anger at these System Lords. Knowing that an outburst would be of no use, especially this early on, she suppressed her rage and simply said, "No there isn't." She knew this statement was not totally accurate, as there were a few things she thought she might say to make them reconsider their opinions, but she decided it was best to hold her comments until she heard something from these five Goa'uld.

"Very well," Yu said as he sat back in his chair. "Marduk will be the first to have their say."

Flashing a menacing grin at Egeria, Marduk glared at her as he cleaned his teeth with his tongue and moistened his lips. "I think this matter is a very simple one," he said in a deep and villainous tone. "The matter is whether we should sacrifice ourselves and our armies to take on one of our own. All on the whim of this one scared little Goa'uld queen. I do not know about the rest of you, but I sit here wholly unconvinced that Ra is a threat that we should be so concerned with."

Disgusted, Egeria simply brushed off Marduk's statement and chose one of her own to respond with. "If you are too foolish to realize the true threat that Ra poses then I will no longer waste breath trying to convince you. You can be conquered in ignorance for all I care."

This statement, this verbal attack to his own authority, cut into Marduk's being as though it were an actual blade. It stung him to the core, and worse yet it made him appear the fool in front of his rivals. Had he not agreed earlier that this meeting should remain a civil one then he would have made Egeria pay for her words. Under that binding pact he could do nothing but simply dismiss her insult, something which became easier as Rhiannon chose to break the intolerable silence.

"Not all of our opinions on this matter are as brash as the one held by Marduk," Rhiannon said to Egeria as Marduk cast a sneer in her direction. "While I may not hold the same opinion however, I cannot ignore his words. When last you stood before us you said that Ra was a threat solely for the fact that his territory is vast and his army sizable. These of course are concerns for us were he to be at war with us, or be a rival in the least part, but as neutral System Lords in his eyes it causes us to pause and truly wonder whether your reasons are valid enough to launch an unprovoked campaign against him."

"Unprovoked?" For the second time in the brief exchange of words with these System Lords Egeria felt the need to comment. "And how do you define unprovoked?" she asked flatly of the female hosted Goa'uld.

This time it was Rhiannon who felt disgusted as she believed Egeria had just insulted her and so attacked her intelligence. "Simply, Egeria, that he has made no move against us, so why should we make a move against him?"

Taking in Rhiannon's words Egeria considered them for a moment. Surely they were valid, at least in some part, but she wasn't about to admit to that fact. To do so would belittle her stance in front of these Goa'uld and in this conversation. With a full inhalation of the surrounding air she prepared to make another point in this war of their words.

"He has made a move, my fellow Goa'uld. He has made a move already and he is making yet another as we sit here and speak." This statement left nothing but confusion in the minds of those who heard it. Willing to clear things up in the belief it would do some good, she pressed on. "With each battle won his territory grows. Each victory serves to further strengthen his army and his resolve. Every world conquered delivers to him more precious resources to aid in his campaign of domination. All of these are steps made towards the goal of completely wiping out the Goa'uld, and forcing whatever remnants of our race left into his service. To me, this shows that a stand against him would be far from unprovoked."

"You talk and you talk, but you say nothing at all!" Marduk said with disdain. "All of this mention of resource stockpiling and army raising are not aspects of war, but simply aspects of our way of life. It is something that I am currently engaged in, as surely you are yourself. And if not, then it is you who are making the mistake, not any of us."

Egeria was growing further frustrated at the folly she was forced to witness. She had come to these Goa'uld with a warning, and an offer of support against their common adversary, and yet they blatantly refused. Worse than mere refusal, they used her goodwill against her in an attempt to erode her power. Their insolence was intolerable! At that moment part of Egeria wanted to turn around and leave the fools to their own willful ignorance until Ra came to destroy them. Another part of her whispered not to give up so easily. Listening to the latter she addressed the other Goa'uld. "Does this pathetic worm speak for the rest of you?"

"He most certainly does not," Shaq'ran suddenly spoke up. As everyone's eyes and attention was turned to him he sat up and straightened himself in his seat. By doing this he appeared to be a much larger and much more menacing Goa'uld. "It is well known that Ra and I are rivals. The size of our respective forces, as well as the closeness of our borders, has turned our fight into the rivalry that is well known throughout Goa'uld space. Because of this clash I came here looking for an opportunity to rid myself of one of my most powerful foes. That opportunity has been provided, thanks to you Egeria. However, I am not wholly convinced myself that moving against him now is so necessary."

Shaq'ran's words did nothing to help the Goa'uld queen's mood. For a moment it seemed as though he had decided to side with her, but his final statement snatched that possibility away.

"In war there is a finite set of rules," he continued, "even I know this. Those rules help us to decide who to attack, where to attack them, and most importantly when to attack them. Ra is indeed a threat, yet still he will undoubtedly one day be destroyed. But is that day today? Is that day tomorrow? Or even the day after that? A campaign against him will bring about untold costs to whoever engages him. Costs that could leave his conquerors vulnerable; whether they succeed in his destruction or not. With this in mind I have to ask myself not whether or not Ra should be dealt with, but rather is now the time to deal with him?"

"I myself have to consider what Shaq'ran just said," came Gilgamesh as he brought his hands together under his chin and looked back at Egeria. "It is no secret that my army is a relatively small one. As such, my forces are spread too thin to be launched against the forces of Ra. Were I to take him on, even with the aid of you Egeria, then surely it would do nothing but bring about my own demise; which is something I cannot allow."

Quickly Egeria saw how valid the concerns of her fellow System Lords were, and she knew if she didn't address them in that moment then surely the discussion would wander in circles and remain stagnant until the point where they rejected her proposal. There had to be some way to turn things around, to get them to ease off of these fears and inch closer to accepting her proposal for themselves. She just knew there was something, but what? Searching in her mind for some tactic that might work she finally rested on something. Coming to her mind she smiled at the idea. How stupid she felt for not thinking of it before passed over her mind for a moment, before it faded away and left only the idea itself.

"You all go on to say how you cannot afford to take on Ra simply because the cost will be too high. I ask you though, what about the gains? Have you all forgotten this fact, this rule of war that to the victor go the spoils? Ra's territory is indeed vast, so imagine what each of you could gain in his defeat! Surely anyone that stands over him in his demise will be rewarded with more respect, more territory, and more soldiers than any one single campaign has ever bore, and would more than make up for anything you lost." By making this appeal to each of their own side of greed, their Goa'uld side, she hoped to entice them enough to agree in an assault against Ra. Looking upon their faces and seeing their reactions to this information she believed the tactic to have worked, and that she now had five allies against Ra. She should have known it wouldn't be so easy though.

"And who would take command of his forces?" Yu asked with toneless curiosity.

"We can divide his domain equally amongst the six of us," Egeria flatly stated, hoping that no more doubt would come about this proposed alliance.

"I cannot trust that you will be so generous in that division to all of us," Marduk suddenly said as he glared at Egeria. "Or that you wouldn't simply try to seize the whole of it for yourself once Ra has met his demise."

"Or at the very least keep the best worlds for yourself," Gilgamesh added.

Almost immediately Egeria began to see the flaw in her tactic. She had underestimated the sheer greed of each of these Goa'uld, but more importantly was how she had underestimated their lack of trust in each other. This should have come to no surprise for her; these Goa'uld had been at each other's throats for years, centuries even for some. Being a Goa'uld and a System Lord herself should have made her expect these things to come up, yet she hadn't. So blinded had she been by her desire for this to work that she had overlooked the obvious.

"We can worry about who gets what later," she said, hoping to push the bickering matter aside for a moment. "What we need to focus on is Ra's downfall, not what we are going to do its wake. The rest is unimportant."

"But if it is so unimportant, then why mention it at all?" Rhiannon asked as she shifted in her chair.

A familiar feeling made its way to Egeria, and that feeling was frustration. Once more the words and the attitudes of her fellow Goa'uld had frustrated her nearly to the point of giving up on this endeavor to gain their allegiance against Ra. Especially as it was becoming more and more evident how pointless and futile that endeavor was. Still though, she wasn't about to let a few hostile words dictate her actions and force her to go storming out of there.

Letting her eyes pan across each of the five System Lords she decided that sheer tactic alone would not win her the support of these warring Goa'uld. Carefully planned words did not seem to suffice either. Giving an unnoticeable sigh she decided to simply play every card she had and let the chips fall where they may.

"You accuse me of talking in circles, of saying nothing at all, but are your words any better? Are your words any more creative or inspiring?" Glaring hard at each of them she emphasized her questions and her point with that look alone.

"Our words may not be inspiring to you, but they don't have to be. You are not the one that needs convincing against Ra. No, it is we who need to be convinced." Yu firmly said, touching on the point he had made earlier about Egeria being their guest. "So Egeria, make your point."

Clenching her hands into fists Egeria could feel rage build up inside her once again. This time though there was no vase that she could shatter upon the floor for relief. Nor was there a subordinate whose life she could extinguish on a whim. There was only her; her and these sorry excuses for gods. It sickened her that she was like them, and were there not other concerns at hand then she could have easily brought the force of her army down onto each of them. That would be beneficial to no one other than Ra though, and there was no chance she would consciously do something that might aid Ra in his thirst for domination over the Goa'uld race.

"Make my point?" she asked sounding desperate at first, but quickly regained her strength to show her full resolve. "What more of a point could you expect me to make against Ra? I have already stated that he is a mortal threat to our race. A threat that if not dealt with soon will encompass and destroy each of us. No my fellow Goa'uld, the point has already been made. What is now in wait is your decision on the matter. So what shall it be? The salvation of our race and untold splendor to be divided amongst yourselves; or its imminent destruction in which everything will be lost and reshaped according to the will of the despicable Ra?"

These words seemed to resonate throughout each of the five Goa'uld as they sat there unable to speak, simply contemplating everything within themselves. As she waited for the next move to be played Egeria stood in the room's center, exuding the magnificent glorification of ones self that only a Goa'uld could posses. If this posturing had any bearing on the System Lords and their decision then they would not readily admit it. Despite Egeria's best words and her best efforts none of the Goa'uld seemed to budge from their opinions of the matter.

"Your words do have merit," Rhiannon said after another moment's pause, "but still we cannot..."

Once the word merit had fallen away then Egeria knew exactly what would be said. Instead of wasting more precious time to allow Rhiannon to restate a point that had been made to death during this meeting she decided to abruptly cut into Rhiannon's words with her own. "What are we?" she asked with conviction as she looked each of them over. "Are we not gods? Are we not superior beings, destined to rule the stars and subjugate the people of those stars for own benefit? We are supposed to be the lords of all creation, and yet we sit here and argue and deceive and play this childish game with our words. Tell me, my fellow Goa'uld, are these the actions of gods?" Looking at them she realized her words to be having some effect by way of their expressions. She was right, and they knew it. "And if you find these actions not ones to truly be representative of our glory and our power, as I know you do, then for the sake of the sanctity of our race end this quarrelsome debate and join me in stopping Ra once and for all." Believing this to be enough, and hoping that it would be as she had no words left in her, Egeria stood firm before them and awaited the words that would bring her their final decision.

"Again, you speak profound words," Shaq'ran said after some thought and consideration. "And your words should be taken by each of us and added to our already strict dogmas. They do have weight behind them." Pausing for a moment to finalize his words Egeria felt suddenly sure that Shaq'ran would join her against Ra. The concept made her so joyous she nearly smiled, but at the last moment she was able to keep her emotions in check as Shaq'ran delivered his final words. "Those words though are not strong enough to convince me in an all out assault on Ra. True, he is a great threat, and truer still is that he could probably destroy each of us if he so desired, but even with these facts in mind I do not feel that now is the necessary time to march upon him in such a forceful campaign."

"I agree with Shaq'ran," Gilgamesh suddenly spoke up. "Being a System Lord with less to hold onto and more easily to lose I have to fully consider everything that your proposed alliance would mean. In this game of warfare that we are playing against each other a player must fully realize and consider all of his options before making a move. Considering the possible repercussions to myself and my domain I simply do not see the necessity of bringing down Ra; especially when I consider the entirety of the situation that I would be put into."

"We could go on and on in this debate of Ra's formidability and our vulnerability to him were he to make a move," came Rhiannon, picking up where Gilgamesh left off. "In the end though it all boils down to one immutable fact; necessity. Whether we win and defeat Ra or not we would weaken ourselves just in the attempt. This would naturally bring the other System Lords to descend upon us like scavengers and pick clean the remnants of our domains for their very own. Whether or not Ra is a threat was never a question here, we all know he is. As we all know we are to each other. But to risk so much to take down this one System Lord? I simply cannot justify it."

With three of the System Lords present having their say Egeria's hopes of an alliance shattered. Even if both Marduk and Yu gave her their full support then she would still be out voted over what should be done. Working even harder than before to suppress her emotions she turned and awaited Yu's response.

"I share in the sentiments mentioned by these fellow Goa'uld. You are right Egeria, we are gods. And as gods we have a responsibility to not let our glory and our magnificence falter, even in the face of a threat such as Ra. But if we lose ourselves in a campaign to bring about his downfall then what is to become of our glory? What will be said of us in the coming years, the coming millennia, if we risk everything on this sole task of bringing Ra down? In the end it is that glory that defines us Goa'uld as a race and as individuals, and I cannot risk losing my own glory, no matter what possible gains there might be."

Taking in Yu's words and decision Egeria turned to face the last System Lord and her last potential ally. Standing there and looking at Marduk as he menacingly sat there nothing short of utter contempt washed over her. In all her time since taking a host she did not believe she had ever met a Goa'uld that more embodied everything she felt wrong about their way of life. To her he was vile and truly a horrible example of what a Goa'uld could become. She was not eager to hear more of his words, but she knew she had to nonetheless.

Looking back across the room at the Goa'uld queen, Marduk sat there rather smugly for a moment before speaking. "My opinion is no different than when you returned. You have said a great many words here before us, but they were all meaningless and a waste of time in my opinion."

Seething for a moment as Marduk's response washed over her it took a moment for another, a much larger fact to sink in. All five of them had rejected her idea and her proposal of an alliance. She would be facing Ra alone. Seeing no reason to stay a moment longer, and not wanting to stay either, she simply brought her hands together and left them with the parting words, "Very well, I will stop Ra on my own," before turning away from them and making her way out of the room and back to the transport rings.

The moment she was back aboard her Ha'tak she felt a surge of relief come over her. Being before those Goa'uld had been a very unnerving experience for her, one that she was glad to be finished with. That relief was just setting in as the doors before her opened and in stepped the blonde haired Aphrodite.

"My queen," Aphrodite immediately addressed with a slight bow of reverence. Standing back up she almost asked how the meeting had turned out, but looking at Egeria's face gave her that answer. Instead she found herself simply say, "None of them?"

"None Aphrodite," Egeria said with obvious defeat in her voice. "We will be fighting Ra alone." A pause ensued between the two Goa'uld as they stood there and let this development fully sink in. Suddenly though something else came to Egeria's mind as she remembered the task she had given to her subordinate. "Unless you got a message to Anubis."

When this statement hit her Aphrodite had no idea what to say. She knew that she should be honest, but she hated to give her queen more bad news. Sighing with the knowledge that she had to tell Egeria no matter what she simply said, "No my queen. I was unable to locate the whereabouts of Anubis and send him the message."

Hearing the defeat in her subordinate's voice brought her mind into the full realization of everything. She had gained no allies here on Reloor, and Aphrodite had been unable to get Anubis a message, but maybe there was someone else she could still talk to. Deciding on her next move she began to make her way out the door. "Come Aphrodite," she said over her shoulder to her subordinate. "I know who we can talk to about getting a message to Anubis." Seeing a faint glimmer of confusion in Aphrodite's eyes Egeria simply explained with "We are going to speak with Osiris."


	9. Ch 9

_Chapter Nine_

Surrounded by the faint humming of the Ha'tak's inner workings Egeria laid there. Confusion rested in her for a moment as she awoke. That confusion was born from a sharp pain that thumped in the recesses of her host's skull. She couldn't figure out where the pain had come from, but she soon left that question behind as it shifted from her skull to travel down the entire length of her host's body; leaving the whole of her being to ache.

Carefully she arose from the velvet bed and stumbled away. Her intention was to make her way to the adjoining bathing room, but the pain pulled her from it. Instead she dragged herself over to the room's window and collapsed upon a small sill.

Taking in a few breaths her Goa'uld mind wondered again as to the cause of this strange ache that coursed through her host's body. It was only a dull ache, one that would normally come from hunger or a lack of something else, yet it was still enough to cause her this moment's rest before attempting to reach the bathing room again. With nothing else to do as she leaned next to the window she looked out at the deep purple hued space. Normally this color that was invited upon entering hyperspace was enough to calm any tension and ill feelings that she might have. This time though the scene did nothing to ease her and only served to remind her that time was dwindling before she once again had to face the stifling arrogance of a fellow System Lord.

As she thought about it in that moment the question came up about whether or not Osiris could be of any use to her. She had just left behind five other System Lords which had wasted her time. If she was to take on Ra and hope to be successful then timing would be the key element. Her assault on his domain would have to be swift and precise, making sure that his forces were scrambled and his strategies crippled before he even knew the assault had begun. For that to happen then her timing would have to be exact. Something which seemed to be harder and harder to accomplish the more time she wasted on trying to gather allies.

While so far her attempts to gather support against Ra had been futile, she had not yet decided to give up. True her time spent on Reloor had become a waste of precious time, but it had served one purpose. Despite the fact that none of the Goa'uld present had decided to support her they had served as a base for how others might feel about taking on Ra. The thought of an alliance between rivaling Goa'uld seemed a strange concept in these times; a concept only to be used in the most desperate of situations. To Egeria the impending doom from Ra did make things desperate, but to the others he seemed less threatening. So she had used her words and their reactions to test the water for alliances and opinions.

In reality that testing seemed to be irrelevant though. Like them she was a Goa'uld, and as a System Lord she was a Goa'uld with power. Being in the same position as them should have allowed her to know their thoughts and beliefs before they even had them. She should have been able to use their kindred lifestyle to know how they would react to her proposal and to know how fruitless that endeavor would be. Yet for some reason their behavior had not been completely predictable. Wondering for a moment about that fact she realized that she was different from them. Not in any significant way perhaps, but enough for the difference to be noticeable. She asked herself if that difference had been the cause for their rejection of her proposal. Quickly though she realized that even if it was it didn't matter, and dismissed the entire thing.

Differences aside, each one of them faced the same situation. Ra was a threat, even the System Lords on Reloor were aware of this fact. If he did end up moving against them then they would all share in a common demise. It was not for her own demise that she was concerned with, but the demise of the Goa'uld race and their way of life that truly bothered her. Again and again she had stated this concern before the other System Lords, and each time they either blatantly ignored it or simply wrote it off as a tactful scheme to erode their own power. Thinking of their reactions frustrated her nearly as much as actually being before them had. Couldn't they look beyond the petty fighting that had become the norm and realize the greater stakes and the greater sincerity of her words? Just because they didn't expect each other to be forthcoming about everything did they really have the right to make the same assumption about her?

Once more she pushed the question from her mind. It didn't matter that she had been as clear and as open about everything as much as words allowed. Nor did it matter what they thought of her and those words. In the end they had rejected both, and she had been forced away without an ally and without a shred of hope. That was the fact that she resigned to focus on, knowing that when the entire matter from Reloor was boiled down it left nothing but their foolish rejection. A rejection that would lead them all to Ra's heel if she didn't find a way to stop him.

Thinking of this once again reminded Egeria of how precious time was in this matter. With the clock seemingly ticking away she wondered for a moment why she was simply laying there, staring out the force shielded window, pondering over what had already occurred. If she was really to stop Ra then action was needed and courses had to be taken. This prompted her to suddenly stand back up, and to suddenly be reminded of why she had decided to rest in the first place.

A wave of ache and dizziness washed through her host's body the moment she arose. Being in such a large degree both of these nearly sent her tumbling back down upon the sill. For a moment her mind focused once again as to what was causing her host's body to feel such a way. Another question quickly arose in why with her Goa'uld healing abilities she was unable to solve the crisis. It almost seemed as though this illness, whatever it was, also affected her Goa'uld self. Realizing that no answers could be found standing there, and that simply standing there would only further waste time, she pushed her ailing body towards the bathing room.

Stumbling into the adjoining room Egeria ignored the pain as best she could as she made her way to the decorated sink and turned the faucet on. Letting the cool water run over her hands she relaxed for a moment. The mysterious pain was left behind her in a realm of uncaring as the water's calm embrace lifted her into some long ago memory of time spent swimming in a sparkling lake. That memory seemed odd to Egeria, as she couldn't recall ever swimming in a lake, yet it was such a pleasant memory that she couldn't help but to lose herself to it. As she did so the pain and everything connected to it seemingly disappeared; right up to the point when she decided to open her eyes and stare at herself in the smooth glass mirror.

Suddenly seeing herself, or at least her host's self, brought the pain's harsh realization back to her. While the pain itself had been imbedded deep within her being it had manifested itself in a very unappealing way. Red strands of hair shot off wherever they willed, fatigue was readily evident in her eyes, and even her skin seemed to be a less flattering tone. Some how her once majestic look had been lost while she slept, and that was something she could not tolerate. She was a goddess, and as a goddess she was expected to carry such a presence of perfection and beauty. No one would kneel at her feet in worship were she to be presented in this state. Reaching over and grabbing hold of a hair brush she began to try and gain some control over the wild hair.

Brushing her hair into place and feeling overall disgusted with her state she tried to push the matter and the questions out of her mind. She had to focus on what lay before her; of her meeting with Osiris. Any reaction that her Jaffa might have about her current state would be pale in comparison to that of Osiris. Egeria knew that a tenuous relationship existed between the System Lords and that the only thing that kept one from being conquered was an obvious show of force. For Osiris, or any other Goa'uld, to respect her then she needed to present the strong and majestic presence of a true goddess. Only that show would save her from Osiris' forces, and force him to consider her words.

Having spent several moments working on her hair and any other obvious traces of imperfection that she could find Egeria stood there and looked back at her new reflection. A smile made its way to her face as she gazed at the familiar face of her majestic goddess self. This was her true self, the self that would lead armies of Jaffa and conquer entire worlds; bringing them all to her feet in worship. Though the face she saw was not actually her own she still felt pride in it. After all, considering that a Goa'uld could choose to have any face they wished didn't that choice reflect their true power and grace? Her host was truly stunning, and she knew that beauty made the image of her Goa'uld self equally impressive. Satisfied, she turned away from the mirror and made her way out to her quarter's main room.

Walking across the comfortable room she took notice of a glint of gold out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring it for the moment she stepped into her closet and chose an outfit that highlighted her host's more attractive features while still conveying the raw power of her Goa'uld self. Changing into the outfit and smoothening it to make sure that any imperfections in the outfit itself were unnoticeable she stepped back into the main room and focused her full attention onto the gold that had caught her eye.

Once she had approached the gold device she stood there for a moment and simply placed a hand on it. Looking down at the sarcophagus she was once more reminded of the debilitating pain as a fresh wave of it rippled through her being. It had been several weeks since she had used the device, choosing to rest in the more comfortable velvet bed in its place, and until that moment she had more or less forgotten its existence. Now though she was drawn to it for some reason. She was drawn to it and by way of her pain she considered using it once again. If the healing powers that she possessed were unable to curb the mysterious pain then surely she would need the sarcophagus to get rid of it and return her to a normal sense.

Thinking it over for a moment her hands made their way across its smooth surface. The pain that had found its way into her made her entire being seize to it. She knew that it was a stubborn pain, and one that would not go away so easily. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to focus her entire self on Osiris or on her plan to bring down Ra as long as the pain coursed through her, she unconsciously pressed in a symbol which caused the device's top part to split and slide open. A voice somewhere in the recesses of her mind returned to try and convince her against the device's use, but seeing no other way to end the pain she ignored that voice and began to step in. Before doing so something new caught her eye. Moving her attention towards it she stepped away from the healing device and almost instantly forgot her near use of it.

Beyond the invisible force shield of the window the view had changed and the hue gone from purple to black. Something else now filled the window's view. That something was a planet. The planet Nevar to be exact; Osiris' home world. Seeing this world, and realizing that they had arrived at their destination, forced away any lingering thoughts Egeria had about the sarcophagus and the pain. She no longer had the time to afford to such things as their arrival at Nevar meant her immediate departure. Trying her best to ignore the lingering pain she took one last breath of the calming effect of her quarter's before making her way out of them and out towards her meeting with Osiris.

In the hallways outside several Jaffa stood guard or went about their various activities. Each one of them felt the need to bow in reverence as she passed; something which she felt to be a waste of precious time. Despite that feeling she let the action go without remark, knowing that being before their goddess their reaction was automatic and considered necessary. She couldn't fault them for their devotion towards her, nor did she see any true reason she should. Even though she welcomed their reverence there were times, such as this, where she almost felt things would be better without it. Letting the matter fall away she simply ignored them as she continued on her way to the ring room.

Along the way she ran into Aphrodite, who undoubtedly was on her way to Egeria's quarter's to inform her queen that they had arrived at Nevar. Egeria almost laughed at the notion that her subordinate would believe her to be so oblivious to what was going on. Did she not believe that, having a room with a large window, she would notice their arrival? Like her soldiers she decided not to fault Aphrodite for her attempts to better serve her. Instead she just calmly walked on as the blonde haired woman decided to walk beside her.

Walking along in silence neither Goa'uld spoke, leaving only the actions of the passing Jaffa to break the stillness between them. Several times Aphrodite's glance wandered over to her queen, each time lasting on her for only a moment before turning back to the hallway before them. Inside of her mind a question kept whispering for her to ask it to Egeria. Though she felt she needed to ask it, she found that in the moment she could not.

Aphrodite's actions did not go unnoticed by her queen as they made their way through the torch lit hallway. While she had not given her subordinate an acknowledging look she had still been aware of Aphrodite's glances at her. She guessed that something was on her subordinate's mind, and that because she was about to ring down to the planet Aphrodite didn't feel it important enough to bother her with. Whether or not her subordinate deemed it worth her time Egeria felt was irrelevant. She was a queen, a goddess, a System Lord. All of these and more made it imperative that she know everything that was going on in the confines of her domain and within the confines of those in that domain. "What is it Aphrodite?" Egeria asked keeping her attention focused ahead and her tone full of authority.

Even though Egeria had made it apparent that she wished to know what was on Aphrodite's mind the blonde haired subordinate was still hesitant about saying a word. After the encounter they had had before Egeria's return to Reloor Aphrodite had been left to consider her actions. Like Egeria she was a Goa'uld, and all Goa'uld craved power. But unlike her queen she had no tangible power at her fingertips. She was a conquered being, and as such there were certain guidelines to follow. For her to step so far outside of those guidelines jeopardized not only her life but her ambitions as well. Deep down she knew that whether she liked it or not she had to play the submissive role in her dealings with Egeria, lest all of her work over the years be laid to ruin.

Carefully Aphrodite wetted her lips, pausing for a moment before responding to Egeria's question. She took this action in the belief that to come off too strong willed would do neither of them good. Once she felt that she had reinforced the role she was in she spoke. "Are you going down to meet with Osiris alone, my queen?"

Looking over at her subordinate with a questioning glance Egeria wondered why Aphrodite had asked such a thing. "Of course," she simply said as though it were a given.

"My queen, when you ringed down to Reloor you more or less walked into an ambush. One not of weapons, but of words. Having no support made the task of convincing them all the more difficult."

"Your point?" Egeria asked in a fierce tone, yet keeping it hushed some in the presence of the many Jaffa.

"My point is that maybe you would like me to accompany you to the surface. With both of us standing before Osiris and telling him of the impending doom by Ra then surely he would be more inclined to agree with us."

Thinking over Aphrodite's words Egeria saw the sense in them. On Reloor she had been forced to fight a battle on five different fronts without any support. Were Aphrodite to come with her then it would back Osiris into a corner. One with only capitulation providing an escape. Though they made sense she knew that she could not agree with those words. This was something that she needed to do on her own. "No Aphrodite, you will stay aboard the Ha'tak," she said firmly and finally.

Being forced from usefulness Aphrodite scrambled to think of some other way she could help her queen. "What about the Jaffa?" she suddenly asked. "Osiris does not know of your intent to come here. For you to suddenly ring down to his stronghold unannounced would force him to send his own Jaffa to destroy you."

"No, I cannot afford to ring down with any Jaffa either. To do so would be an open declaration of war against Osiris." Egeria replied as the two stepped through a pair of golden doors and into the Ha'tak's primary ring room. "I am here to gain allies, not more enemies."

Feeling rather confused by her queen's words Aphrodite felt compelled to further advise Egeria as the goddess moved to the ring platform's center. "But for your protection my queen. Surely you need a few personal guards to ensure your safety down there."

"Do not worry Aphrodite," Egeria said with a slight smile as she removed something from her outfit's pocket. "I will not be totally vulnerable." Slowly she moved the object to her hand and placed her fingers into the five golden slots. A slight glow emanated from her hand as suddenly a series of large metal rings appeared around her and whisked her away on a white brilliance of light.

Down on the surface below Osiris sat on his ornate throne completely oblivious to Egeria's presence or her intentions. A smile came to him as he took in all the beauty that surrounded him, beauty that was well befitting. While the entire world around him may have been coated in all things shimmering that beauty was pale in comparison to another beauty. Turning his head he took in the sight of her; his true beauty Isis.

Taking in the sight of his queen he leaned over and brought a finger to rest under her chin. Gently her head turned in response to his touch and their eyes met. Looking into Isis' eyes Osiris found his breath truly taken away. "Isis my queen," he said softly before pausing in his words to enjoy her in silence for a brief moment more.

"Yes my lord?" she asked in as soft and gentle a voice as could ever come from a goddess.

"Your grace makes even me, an all powerful god, unworthy. Grace though is nothing compared to your beauty. Your hair is more stunning than the dunes of Ralk'tyr, and your eyes as blue and depthless as the oceans of Harradsur." Pausing for a moment to once more just enjoy her stunning beauty he guided her closer with his finger, adding "I am nothing without you. My queen, my goddess, my love."

A smile made its way across Isis' face and a gentle glow came to her eyes. That glow did not come from her Goa'uld self however, but simply from her host as her emotions floated to the surface. Moving closer their lips nearly touched in pleasure, until a noise suddenly came from outside of the room and pulled Osiris' attention away from his queen.

Inside of the room Osiris could hear the shouts of several Jaffa, followed by a series of soft thuds. "What is going on?" he shouted over the growing commotion. Both he and the Jaffa present quickly realized something else about the commotion; it was getting closer. Without hesitation the Jaffa guards moved into place between their god and the door that led into the room. Within seconds that door flew open and the Jaffa just as quickly reacted.

Rushing towards the door the Jaffa moved to repel the mysterious attacker. From where he sat Osiris couldn't make out anything except for the gleam of the Jaffa's armor as they rushed ahead. A noise suddenly erupted, a noise that was familiar yet Osiris knew it couldn't be caused by the Jaffa guards. Following that noise he watched on as the guards' feet were lifted from the ground and each one of them was tossed into a crumpling heap.

With the Jaffa no longer blocking his view Osiris nervously looked ahead towards what had just incapacitated his entire legion of guards. Standing just inside the doorway was a woman with her hand still outstretched wearing a device that Osiris knew all too well. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked of the woman, knowing only in that moment that she was an intruder in his palace.

Bringing her hand down to rest at her side the woman took a step forward and firmly said "We need to talk Osiris," as her eyes fiercely glowed.

Taking in the sight of the intruder, Osiris' mind slowly began to recognize her. "What possibly could there be for us to talk about, Egeria?" he asked as her name finally came to his mind.

Letting her fierce bravado slip away Egeria's manner smoothened and she fell into the more diplomatic role she had played on Reloor. Knowing that it had proved useless before the other System Lords made her hesitant on using it here again, but ultimately she decided that it was the best tactic to use if she were to convince Osiris. "A matter of grave importance," she said suddenly and firmly. "A matter of life and death."

As Egeria softened her manner so too did Osiris. He still viewed her very much a threat, having so suddenly burst into his palace and made useless of his Jaffa guards. Something else came from her though. At almost the moment she spoke her words Osiris saw them in the reality that they were and knew that she would some how use those words against him. Still they intrigued him, and seeing no harm in the fact, he decided to amuse her. "Go on," he calmly said as he eased back into his chair.

Having just gone through the issue in detail with five other System Lords Egeria was far from eager to go through it again. Deciding to skip the long winded politics of their discussion she jumped straight to the point. "I have come seeking allies against a mortal threat to our way of life."

"Oh?" came Osiris' reply with a coy smile. He was enjoying this little show that Egeria was putting on for him. By admitting that she needed help in this instance served to show her own weaknesses, and by coming to him served to show his glorious strength.

"From Ra," Egeria added with finality.

With the would be threat now given an identity it caused Osiris to carefully think over such a threat. Like every other Goa'uld in existence he knew of Ra, and of Ra's power. That power was without question vast and easily made any other Goa'uld envious of it. But what could cause that power to be viewed as a threat? Curious about this prospect he made a simple gesture with his hand, urging the Goa'uld queen before him to continue on.

"There are no details that need mentioning here Osiris," Egeria quickly responded as she no longer felt the need to point out Ra as a threat. Anyone who knew what was going on outside of their sheltered domain could easily see the threat he posed. "It is obvious to me, as surely it is obvious to you, that Ra has vast power and needs to be stopped. If he is not stopped soon then he will march across space virtually without opposition until the whole of our domain's fall under his rule."

"I do recognize him to be a threat in the grand scheme of things, Egeria," Osiris shot back, feeling as though she had insulted him by implying he didn't know of Ra's true power. "But why should I commit my forces against him? Surely if you wanted Ra to be defeated then you would do so yourself."

Feeling frustrated by both Osiris' disregard of the situation and for his pathetic attempt to demean her forces she clenched her fist and chose her next words carefully. "Actually Osiris, I do not want your help. I want the help of your master, Anubis." She hoped by revealing this it would show Osiris just how little she thought of his forces and of his power. The expression that quickly graced his being almost made her smile with pleasure.

"Anubis?" he shouted the name with a tone that made it seem poisonous to his tongue. "He is no master of mine. I have no master!" he shouted as he grew angry at Egeria's words and quickly began to lose his patience in the matter.

"Oh come now Osiris. You don't have to play games with me." As Egeria spoke she did so with a smile and a manner that made it obvious of how dramatically the tables had just turned.

Coming down from his throne Osiris walked towards Egeria, hand outstretched and eyes glowing. When he reached the Goa'uld queen he put his hand upon her throat and brought her within inches of his face. "Anubis is not my master." He said firmly.

Even though Osiris' hand was now firmly placed on her neck Egeria made no movement. As Aphrodite had done before Egeria simply stood there and stared into Osiris' eyes without a flicker of concern. "All right then what do you call him Osiris? Ally perhaps?"

"He is an acquaintance. Nothing more."

"All right then, an acquaintance." The Goa'uld queen relented, but made no sign that she thought the situation to be any different then before Osiris' admission. "As an acquaintance of his then can you send him a message for me?"

Loosening his grip Osiris continued to stare fiercely into her eyes. "Even if I was inclined to be of some help to you, why would either Anubis or myself wish to take on Ra? He is of no concern to us."

"Think of what could be gained in his defeat," Egeria calmly said in a tone meant to seduce him into thinking over the prospect. "Think of all the soldiers, the resources, the raw power that you would gain in his defeat. The vastness of his domain is only there to benefit those of us that conquer him." While she had also unsuccessfully tried this tactic on Reloor she hoped that without anyone else to raise concerns Osiris might be persuaded by her words.

Taking his hand fully back he thought about the prospect for a moment. There did seem to be a great amount to gain by defeating Ra, but at what cost? "Surely to take him on would be nothing more than suicide!" he shot back, giving his deep rooted concern life.

"Not if we plan it right," she continued in the same cool tone. "Plus Osiris, are we not gods? How can gods be killed? How can gods falter at all? The simple fact that we are indeed gods will be enough to ensure our victory over Ra."

Stepping back he looked at Egeria and at the situation on the whole. There was some sense to the matter, but surely the matter was too large to be decided upon so hastily. "I will consider it," he quietly said before turning away from the Goa'uld queen and making his way towards an exit behind his throne.

Smiling at the fact that her words might have finally had some success she turned her gaze towards the Goa'uld queen Isis, who silently sat there and stared at her. In that moment she felt a connection being made with Isis. Some how it seemed as though the entirety of the situation was shared between them without a single word being said. Isis gave a slight nod to Egeria, confirming to her that the queen before her was no mere ornament in the court of Osiris. There was a power and a grace that she too commanded; and it was a grace that Egeria felt was very much like her own.

"Isis," Osiris called from the room's exit, breaking the silence and beckoning his queen. Closing her eyes for a moment Isis simply sat there before slowly rising from her chair and moving towards the exit; exuding that grace and power that Egeria had sensed in her. With both Goa'uld now gone Egeria saw no reason to stay and simply turned around and made her way back towards the palace's ring room.

When Egeria ringed aboard the Ha'tak she found Aphrodite to be standing there, waiting for her queen's return. She quickly assumed that Aphrodite's presence was because her subordinate was anxious to hear Osiris' reply to her offer of an alliance. Looking upon Aphrodite's face though made her dismiss such a notion. "What is it Aphrodite?"

Felling once more to be in a disconcerting position as she was forced to relate more bad news to her queen she simply said "It's Ra. He's launched an attack on Karmarik."

"What?" Egeria said with anger and shock at the news.

"Someone must have told him, my queen. Someone from Reloor must have told him that you were moving against him." Aphrodite said quietly yet still full of conviction.

Tightening her fist in rage Egeria moved towards the room's door. "When I find out…" she muttered under her breath as she planned her response to this attack and to the obvious treachery she had been dealt.

"Are you done with Osiris then?" Aphrodite asked of her queen as she moved to catch up.

Stopping at her subordinate's words Egeria suddenly remembered Osiris' response. If she stayed in orbit then her continued presence might further convince him to accept her proposal and contact Anubis. But to stay here when her soldiers needed their goddess the most? No, leaving now and furthering their belief that she was their protector was the better move in this instance. "For now Aphrodite," she said over her shoulder at her subordinate. "Come, we must go to Karmarik and begin our campaign against Ra."


	10. Ch 10

_Chapter Ten_

Sitting in the center of her Ha'tak's bridge, Egeria just absorbed the scene around her. To her right stood her loyal subordinate, Aphrodite, with a silent grace befitting her Goa'uld self. Since leaving the Nevar system and Osiris behind, Aphrodite had remained at Egeria's side, in case her queen had some need of her.

On Egeria's left, Ven'ar held vigilance over the rest of the Jaffa that kept busy around them. While not official yet, he was her new First Prime, and one of his duties to his goddess in this role she had bestowed upon him was to command the rest of the Jaffa forces in her name. It was a duty he took very seriously, and had wished upon himself since his early days of childhood when he had practiced his fighting techniques in the camps. Now that his life long dream had been achieved, he knew that he would honor his goddess by making certain she would not need to replace him so quickly.

Beyond the presence of these two, Egeria simply looked around to everything else before her. Close to a dozen Jaffa were present, all busy in tasks their goddess had commanded of them. Some were merely ornaments put in place to guard Egeria should the need arise. Others were far more important as they manned the pel'tak's various stations. While their assigned tasks may have varied, not a single Jaffa questioned their position. Each of them had been selected by Egeria herself and placed where they now found themselves. Any service, no matter how seemingly unimportant, was made an honor if it was done for the betterment of their goddess Egeria.

Aside from the cold and dull metallic armor those soldiers wore, much more could be found in Egeria's presence. The walls glittered with gold and gems, while the floor shined with the dark marble that it was made of. Goa'uld kind may have been known for their extravagant tastes, but with as much power as they wielded was such an indulgence not necessary? That extravagance was surely an extension of themselves, of the raw power each of them wielded. If not for the show of this power than how was anyone, Jaffa or Tau'ri, expected to bow down in worship of them? Plus, since they had been given the chance to indulge in such luxuries, was it not their right to do so?

While such things truly made her and her dominance majestic, such things were not the ultimate goal of either the Goa'uld or herself. Gems and treasures were of course nice to have, they were not necessary in the grand scheme of things. No, what all Goa'uld needed and craved with a fevered passion was power. Not the power of weapons or armies, but something much larger and intangible. Many felt it was their right as superior beings to draw this power from other species. Whatever the reason might be, each Goa'uld sought it the moment they took a host and was able to leave the waters from which they had spawned.

This need was buried deep within the psyche of every Goa'uld that drew breath. Egeria knew it, and saw it to be something very evident as she encountered several of her fellow System Lords. Whether it was those she had faced on Reloor, or Osiris himself, they had all been secretly craving power. Egeria had sensed it in them. Their desire for power had been almost maddening; and she knew that any of them would not be hesitant were an opportunity arise where they could gain even the slightest bit more power.

Knowing this, she began to wonder which of them had betrayed her and her ambitions to Ra. Certainly it wasn't Osiris. Ra's attack on Karmarik had begun while the Goa'uld was still occupied with her. This made the list of who could have gone to Ra only five names strong. Even though five was a relatively small number, the list's size did nothing in helping her to determine which System Lord she would have to be wary of in future dealings.

For a moment her mind ran over the list of those she had faced on Reloor. Starting with Yu, she considered why each of them might side with Ra against her. The Chinese hosted Goa'uld didn't seem like a likely choice. While he might be in direct conflict with her for the moment, that conflict didn't seem dire enough for Yu to ask for anyone's help; especially Ra's.

Gilgamesh didn't seem likely either. With only a handful of worlds and an inkling of power, his best call was to play it safe for the moment and slowly build up his forces. Going to Ra was a risky move that could easily lead to his own demise, and as such probably kept the minor System Lord's mouth closed.

Shaq'ran was out of the question as well, being that he was Ra's biggest rival. If any Goa'uld could profit from Ra's downfall it would be him, so for Shaq'ran to hinder any move against the powerful System Lord seemed foolishly unlikely. Neither did it seem likely for Rhinannon to be Egeria's betrayer. Although the female hosted System Lord had ultimately opposed an alliance against Ra, she had seemed more on the fence than the other System Lords. Like Gilgamesh, Egeria believed Rhinannon to merely be biding her time until a better chance to strike arose.

That only left one possible System Lord; Marduk. There had been something about the Goa'uld that Egeria had found personally disturbing. Whether it had been his demeanor, or simply the way in which he had presented himself Egeria could not say, but there had definitely been something about him that had set him apart from the other four. It was as though everything evil and dark about the Goa'uld race had been embodied within this sole individual. Clearly, he was the System Lord most likely to have informed Ra that she was planning a move against him. Not only because of these facts, but also because she had personally attacked Marduk during the debate on Reloor. Her words had served as a personal insult to his being and his power, and insults like that are not easily forgiven.

Bringing her hands together Egeria began to rub them as she pushed thoughts about Marduk and the others aside. Whoever it was that had tipped off Ra didn't really matter for the moment. It had been done, and Ra had responded in force. What mattered now was her response to Ra's attack, and the amount of force she placed behind that response.

By moving against her and launching an offensive on Karmarik, Ra had declared war. True that it was a move that Egeria herself was planning, the situation was one that seemed entirely different when placed on the other side. Having been placed on the defensive end of the battle caused anger and frustration within Egeria. While a System Lord, her domain was hardly vast enough to take the loss of a world such as Karmarik lightly. Were Ra to win the day, then it would put Egeria's plans, and her forces, in a serious bind.

If that fact wasn't enough for her to grow outraged at, by Ra attacking her also ruined the single most vital element in her plans against him. She had lost the element of surprise. In order to take down Ra, Egeria had known that any moves against him would have to be swift and precise. The best defense against a formidable foe was to catch them off guard. This element was also part of the reason why she had been so passionate about enlisting the aid of the other System Lords against Ra. If they could simultaneously launch an attack on his domain then Ra would have been backed into a corner before he realized what was going on. Only then would Egeria, or anyone else, be given the chance to end the threat he posed once and for all. Now it had been laid to ruin, forcing her to come up with an entirely new strategy if she expected to still win against Ra and his onslaught.

Though it was not their very nature, as a race the Goa'uld were very warlike. With armies of Jaffa and fleets of Ha'tak vessels at their disposal, each one of them had treaded across the known galaxy. Having so many Goa'uld all vying for such small grasps of power made war not only inevitable, but necessary. Each of them was their own singular nation in the grand scope of things. Greed and the unconquerable desire for conquest pitted each System Lord against each other in the struggles for survival and dominance. This caused war to be a daily and unending occurrence for each of them, and a near merciless state to be constantly a part of them.

Going over this, Egeria found some reasoning for why the other System Lords had strayed away from the possibility of an alliance; no matter how real the threat of Ra might be. Stuck in a constant state of war had left them on edge and paranoid. There was no way they could trust each other with either the lives of those they commanded or their own lives. Instead of looking at the grander scope and possibilities that an alliance might bring, they had all been too busy stuck within themselves and wondering which potential ally would stab them in the back first. Suddenly Egeria realized just how impossible and futile her attempts to bring any of them together in her campaign against Ra would be.

This fact was one of the things Egeria hated the most about the Goa'uld way of life. As a race, the Goa'uld had not been truly united in a goal since they had conquered the first Unas and taken them as hosts, escaping from that backwater world they had first spawned from. One could only wonder what they could achieve if the Goa'uld stood as a united people. Unfortunately, that was something that was increasingly more unlikely as time passed, and Egeria only hoped that their divided nature would not someday bring doom to her race.

As her Ha'tak sped through the deep purple hued space Egeria considered for a moment just what she would do once she entered the Karmarik system. Aphrodite had been unable to pass along any details concerning the battle that was underway, which made things very difficult for the Goa'uld queen. Without an idea of what they would be facing, or how many vessels, left Egeria very anxious indeed. In this moment she realized that at least in one aspect she was not so far removed from her System Lord brethren. A constant state of war had left her on edge and full of angst.

Neither of these feelings she could ever admit to. Part of the burden of being thought of as an infallible goddess was that she was disallowed from showing any signs of weakness or insecurity. True as it may be that the life of a System Lord had its many perks, it was not without drawbacks either. From time to time Goa'uld were known to turn reclusive, leaving either their lieutenants or First Primes to bear the majority of responsibility. In this instance Egeria could not fault those who did. Having to be so perfect for so much of the time was draining.

Sitting there in wait for their arrival, Egeria felt as though her being was drained. The ache from before she had spoken with Osiris had returned; only this time it was even worse. She could not wrap her brain around the cause of this debilitation, and began to seriously wonder if something was wrong. In the past any sort of physical discomfort would be fleeting, as her Goa'uld healing abilities had been able to fix anything within hours. There had been some more extreme ailments that had not been so easy to heal, and in those instances she had always had her sarcophagus to rest in. Now, it had been weeks since she had used the device and she was beginning to wonder whether or not the use of it would be the only way to cure her of this pain deep within her being.

While every Goa'uld was accustomed to certain technologies, such as the sarcophagus, none of them had ever considered the true worth of such things. Many of what they had in abundance were things that no longer had a known origin. Knowing this, one might question just how powerful the Goa'uld really were, but being consumed by arrogance left such things far from their minds. Their parasitical nature brought together a host of technologies and methods that ultimately they would never fully understand. Whether this was the case or not, no Goa'uld would readily admit to it, especially not Egeria. Instead her mind worked on strategies for the battle ahead and the larger scope of her move against Ra right up until the last.

On the screen before her, Egeria witnessed as a flash of brilliance signaled their exit from hyperspace. She had ordered the Jaffa soldier manning the navigation console to bring the Ha'tak out of hyperspace as close as he could get to Karmarik, and as the regal green world consumed the majority of the screen she couldn't help but to smile. Being away on Reloor and Nevar for so long had made her miss her own worlds, especially one as befitting of her as Karmarik.

Quickly taking in the entire scene that was displayed, she shook free of any lingering nostalgic sentiments and saw the cause for her return. In orbit around the world sat three Ha'tak vessels, all firing upon the planet and raining down destruction upon her armies below. The fact that they were firing upon the planet gave Egeria a shred of hope in this instance. Had Ra's forces deployed troops on Karmarik's surface then they would have avoided firing upon the planet, fearing that their own weapons would decimate the planet side troops. If there had been enemy Jaffa on Karmarik's soil, then Egeria knew her task would be infinitely more difficult. Jaffa garrisons were quick to entrench themselves on an enemy world, making it nearly impossible to force them out without a bloodbath.

When Egeria's Ha'tak had exited hyperspace, a noticeable tension had come to each of those present. Sure the Jaffa were hardened soldiers trained to do their goddess' bidding, but that didn't make them emotionless husks. Fear was very possible for each of them to feel, although like their Goa'uld masters they didn't feel the right to make such things known. Seeing three enemy vessels to their one didn't help the situation at all. Still, they would fight, and if necessary die, all to uphold and protect their goddess Egeria.

"My queen," came a whisper from Aphrodite as she broke into the silence that had settled into the Ha'tak's bridge.

Her subordinate's words pulled Egeria back into the moment and she knew that every second she hesitated meant that many more deaths on the surface, and that few people left to worship her. "Activate shields and charge weapons," she commanded of the nearest Jaffa soldier.

"Yes my queen," the Jaffa said promptly before he moved to the weapons console and tapped in a series of commands.

Rising from her ornate chair set in the pel'tak's center, Egeria took a step forward, all the while keeping her gaze locked on Ra's forces. When she approached the Jaffa manning the navigation console, she placed a hand on the console's edge and simply ordered, "Full speed."

As the other had done before him, this Jaffa quickly acknowledged his goddess' command before carrying it out. With a slight jerk, the Ha'tak moved from where it had sat watching Ra's forces. It was almost as if the ship itself was wary about what it was going to dive into, but neither the ship nor the Jaffa, or even herself, would prevent Egeria from saving her people when they needed her most.

Focused on their task of decimating Karmarik's inhabitants, the three Ha'tak commanded by Ra's forces remained completely oblivious to Egeria's approach. Part of their earlier success had been in the fact that Egeria's forces had been caught completely off guard, and the planet had been nearly defenseless. Left without any Ha'tak, a squadron of Al'kesh and several wings of death gliders had acted as Karmarik's only form of resistance. While these forces had proven an annoyance to Ra's Ha'tak, their efforts had ultimately proved futile as their attacks only delayed the strike on Karmarik.

Approaching the enemy vessels, Egeria just absorbed herself in what was about to happen. Though someone else may have tried to divine some strategy for attacking Ra's forces, Egeria felt that any such strategy would be ultimately useless. There was no maneuver, no tactic, that would give her an advantage in this battle. The only thing she had was the fact that she was a goddess and that the Jaffa under her command would fight with everything they had to defend the world of their queen. If that wasn't enough to win the day, then she didn't know what would be.

Seemingly nothing happened in the following moments. Coming out of hyperspace where they had, gave Egeria's Ha'tak and those aboard the pyramid vessel only moments to take in Ra's attack before they were forced to react to it. Each one of them was ready, and as the final moment of peace slipped away each soldier present felt suddenly all the more glorious for being in the presence of their goddess Egeria for such a task.

"We are in weapons range," the Jaffa manning the corresponding console said to Egeria.

Taking one last moment in of what was before her Egeria just stood at the pel'tak's forefront, and inwardly smiled at herself. "Fire," she said with a cold tone as a slight glow came to her eyes.

Instantly the Ha'tak commanded by Egeria opened fire upon the nearest enemy vessel. A volley of energy blasts struck at the mighty vessel, and a golden shimmer appeared at the points of impact. Egeria wasn't about to let shielding get in the way of her victory over these vessels, as she only ordered that those in her service press the attack.

When Egeria's lone Ha'tak had begun its assault, it was then that Ra's forces finally took notice. They had been too focused on their objective to be aware of Egeria's mothership, until that vessel became a threat. Hoping to quickly finish off this new aggressor, two of the three Ha'tak bombarding Karmarik turned their focus, and their weapons, on Egeria while the third continued its assault on the planet's surface.

Though she kept her focus on the screen before her, Egeria couldn't help but to notice her vessel shake around her with weapons impacts. Unlike those that she faced, the shielding of her vessel was fresh and would be able to last out much longer. However, with two vessels firing upon her she knew that those shields would not hold out for long. What she needed was to even the odds a little.

Tearing herself away from the screen, she looked back upon her First Prime. "Launch the Al'kesh and gliders," she ordered Ven'ar.

"Yes my queen," Ven'ar said with a quick bow before spinning on his heel and exiting the room as fast as his armored body would take him.

With the addition of her squadrons of death gliders she hoped to drive a wedge between Ra's forces; a wedge that would be exploited by the Al'kesh and would ultimately seal her enemies' fate. She then thought to herself how fortunate her choice on Ventarea had been that she had chosen this ship to depart in. When she had left her home world she hadn't expected a need to go into combat would arise. Still, something had made her feel safer by taking her capital vessel over any of the other dozens of Ha'tak stationed on Ventarea and the surrounding sector. This vessel was larger than the rest, and as such was able to accommodate a handful of Al'kesh bombers in addition to the death glider squadrons. Egeria knew those Al'kesh would ultimately prove to be the turning factor in this battle.

Staring back at the screen and the battle it revealed she smiled for a second as she witnessed her forces launching from the Ha'tak's bays and joining in their goddess' attack on Ra's forces. She suddenly felt very sure that victory was inevitable, and she could find no reason to deny Ra's Jaffa from eternity any longer.

"Target the second Ha'tak," she commanded as she noticed a sensor readout displaying the enemy's nearly depleted shielding.

Breaking off of its attack on the first Ha'tak, Egeria's mothership turned to stare down the weaker enemy of the two. Opening fire, several spots all along Ra's Ha'tak shimmered dimly as the vessel's shielding did everything it could to hold out and protect Ra's brave soldiers from being winked out of existence. In the battle earlier, this vessel had taken the brunt of the assault launched by Karmarik's defensive forces. This had left the vessel significantly weaker than the other two, although with the last of Karmarik's forces destroyed those aboard had hoped there would be no further threat against them. They had been wrong, and in this moment as they realized just how they had been they only fought back with that much more resolve, ignoring their own lives and simply fighting for the glory of their true god Ra.

For several moments Egeria's vessel exchanged fire with the second Ha'tak. As the enemy vessel's shields continued to hold out she began to wonder just how accurate the readout had been, but suddenly all of her concerns were absolved as an energy blast finally penetrated the opposing Ha'tak's shields. There was only a small fire where the blast had impacted the stone that made up the vessel's outer hull, but that small fire represented so much more. It represented hope, as the first tangible strike against Ra's forces. And it signaled that victory was surely within her grasp. This signal was not lost upon the rest of Egeria's forces, as suddenly two Al'kesh and the bulk of the remaining death gliders converged upon the vulnerable Ha'tak, ready to smack it from existence.

Being struck now from three sides, Ra's Ha'tak was unable to mount any discernible resistance. Both of its allied vessels turned their attention in mounting any sort of defense, but it was far too late. While those aboard the Ha'tak scrambled valiantly, that scramble would ultimately prove to be in vain as the explosions along the vessel's surface grew more frequent, until finally engulfing the entire vessel in flames as it collapsed in on itself.

"One down," Egeria couldn't help but to say with a smirk, proud of her soldiers' efforts and exhilarated by the fact that the odds were suddenly more in her favor. "Target the nearest Ha'tak," she then commanded.

Turning away from the burning hulk that once stood in its way, Egeria's Ha'tak fired upon the nearest enemy vessel. This vessel was the one that had originally been Egeria's focus, and as such was far from being a fully strengthened foe. Still, it wasn't about to join is sistership so readily.

Holding onto the nearby navigation console, Egeria simply stared ahead as her vessel shook around her. With the destruction of one Ha'tak, both of those loyal to Ra that remained had turned their entire attention and arsenal towards Egeria and her mothership. While the odds were more to Egeria's liking she realized that even as they stood she was still outnumbered two to one, and that eventually Ra's forces would win out if they continued to simply lob volleys at each other.

Breaking from her gaze, Egeria turned towards the weapons console as an idea came to mind. "Target your attack here," she commanded of the Jaffa standing behind the console as she pointed on a sensor readout where exactly she wanted to strike.

Without question or hesitation the Jaffa did as his goddess commanded of him, and began focusing his attack where Egeria had pointed. At first he didn't quite understand why she had chosen this spot for him to focus all of their weapons fire on, but he would never give this curiosity more than a silent moment. She was his goddess, and he had no right to question her judgment. Just because he couldn't grasp Egeria's divine reasoning didn't mean that she wasn't working towards an ultimate and well thought out goal.

Firing where she willed, Egeria smiled as she turned back towards the view screen to take in the entire scope of the battle being waged over her world. To blindly strike at the enemy seemed to be a waste in her opinion, and would only prolong the suffering that the enemy Jaffa were sure to feel at her hands. She then decided that if they attacked the enemy vessel towards its center, where the metallic scaffolding met the stone of the Ha'tak's inner pyramid, then there was a greater chance of striking a critical blow upon Ra's Ha'tak.

Watching on, Egeria almost became lost not in what her own vessel was doing, but what the gliders she had sent as support were doing. In an almost graceful fashion the squadrons of fighters moved in and between the two Ha'tak commanded by Ra's troops. They were quick and agile little fighters, which gave them the maneuverability to literally fly circles around a Ha'tak mothership. Their relative size also made them nearly impossible to hit, and in this instance Egeria was all the more grateful for the fact.

While her gliders were more or less out of harm's way, the Al'kesh she had sent out were far from the same. The Goa'uld bombers were bulky, and while small, they were hardly the buzzing gnats that the gliders seemed to emulate. Already two of the four Al'kesh under her command had been destroyed, and Egeria knew that if she didn't act quickly then the other two would be all but a memory as well.

"Move us between the two enemy Ha'tak," she commanded of the Jaffa manning the navigation console.

In this moment Egeria almost seemed as though she had lost her mind, and Aphrodite could hold her tongue no longer. Moving across the pel'tak until she stood next to her queen she whispered, "What are you doing, my queen? This is suicide!"

Egeria did not expect her Jaffa soldiers to understand the strategy she was using. How could they being the inferior beings that they were? But as a fellow Goa'uld she had somehow believed that Aphrodite could see the scope of what she was attempting. The fact that she apparently didn't only caused Egeria to smirk with superiority as she tried to explain her course to her subordinate.

"Aphrodite, already two of my Al'kesh have been destroyed; along with several gliders. If we move this Ha'tak, which is stronger than either of those commanded by Ra's forces, then we will prevent any of my other forces from being caught in a crossfire, and thus prevent them from being destroyed so easily."

"Instead you would have us be destroyed by Ra's forces?" Aphrodite questioned as she tried to keep any hint of panic from her voice.

"Both enemy ships are firing upon us, Aphrodite. But by placing us directly between them, then we will be forcing them to pick opposite targets, instead of having them both concentrate their fire on a single spot." Looking over at her subordinate as she stood next to her, Egeria realized that this reasoning wasn't quite enough for the younger Goa'uld to justify Egeria's actions. "Plus, we will be driving a wedge between them, effectively dividing their forces in two and making both of them easier to destroy."

Taking all of this in, Aphrodite began to see what exactly it was that Egeria had in mind. "You are truly a marvel my queen," she whispered with a slight bow, and for once meant the sentiment behind her words.

Moving ever closer to Ra's Ha'tak, the vessel commanded by Egeria began to shake all the more violently in response. Though they recognized the threat from the gliders and Al'kesh, both of the Ha'tak set against Egeria knew that they had to first finish off this mothership were there to be any measure of success come to them in this campaign. Despite their combined best efforts Egeria's vessel continued to hold its ground. This came as a frustration to the Jaffa loyal to Ra, but ultimately it only heightened their already frantic states.

Sliding in between the two enemy Ha'tak, Egeria kept ever vigilant upon the battle with one eye, while the other monitored their rapidly depleting shielding. In moments they would be vulnerable to attack. Before that happened Egeria knew she had to whittle down the odds just a bit more, until only one enemy vessel stood between her and her world below.

The attack strategy that she had suggested earlier against the Ha'tak's center was proving to be an effective strategy; albeit a slowly unfolding strategy. Although the vessel's shielding had already shimmered and dimmed out of existence, the enemy Ha'tak was proving to be more resilient than Egeria had first anticipated. She knew deep in her being that her Ha'tak alone would not be enough to finish the task of destroying this enemy vessel.

"Signal the two Al'kesh," she commanded of whoever was nearest to the communication console. "Order them to attack the Ha'tak at the same coordinates as us," she then added as she knew that with their help the enemy vessel before her would quickly no longer be a threat to her or her people.

Swooping around their queen's Ha'tak, the two Al'kesh saw their new target come into view. Around the enemy vessel's center there were already signs of its imminent destruction as the metallic portions were beginning to twist and fold in on themselves under the strain of weapons fire. In this instant those flying the Al'kesh bombers knew what they had to do, and felt honored that they would be doing it in the name of their great goddess Egeria as she watched on from her vessel.

Upon the screen the two Al'kesh under control by Egeria's forces came into view and sped towards their target. The Jaffa manning the weapons console of Egeria's Ha'tak changed his firing solution, so as not to hit either of the friendly vessels, yet he did not relent in his own attack. Despite the fact that his task of destroying the enemy vessel would now be aided by the two bombers, the Jaffa soldier knew that his part in this task was far from over.

Suddenly the entire vessel all around Egeria and her loyal soldiers shook with a force not previously felt. Moving around the navigation console, Egeria found the readout of her own vessel's shielding, and found that those shields had indeed failed. Another blast shook the vessel as violently as the last, and for a moment she panicked about whether or not they truly had the chance to turn this battle around and score a decisive victory.

While Egeria's own vessel came under fire, the enemy Ha'tak that the Al'kesh had now focused on was facing a similar fate. From the inner pyramid came chunks of stone and mortar blasted into all directions, and exposing the metallic inner hull that kept a Ha'tak in one piece. With the stone foundation giving way under the bombardment of weapons the outer scaffolding began to tear apart, no longer having anything to keep it fastened onto the inner pyramid itself.

This tearing provided the Al'kesh with an opportunity for them to destroy this vessel once and for all, and they fully intended to exploit this opportunity. Flying in tight formation with each other, the two bombers began to fly parallel to the inner pyramid's surface, moving across it sideways as they did so. All along the surface they began to drop their payload, making sure to especially hit where the scaffolding was still attached in vain to the stone surface. Once a few more bombs collided with the surface the last of the scaffolding began to give way and the entire vessel itself simply could not withstand the might of Egeria and her forces any longer. In an almost awkward silence it collapsed in on itself before it exploded in a flash of brilliance.

A feeling of exhilaration made its way into those that manned Egeria's pel'tak. With a quiet exhale, even Egeria herself felt a sense of relief as she witnessed the second of her enemies burn and smolder until it was nothing more. While she too felt like celebrating, the sobering reality that there was still a remaining enemy sunk in, and she knew that this enemy too had to be swiftly destroyed.

"Fire everything we've got at the final Ha'tak," she ordered in a cold tone as her eyes glowed and her being simply exuded the raw power of her Goa'uld self.

There was an odd sense to the Jaffa who manned the weapons console. It wasn't quite pride, but he certainly felt something. Seeing his goddess destroy two enemy vessels and still remain fierce as she went after the third, left an excited energy within him. Had others been given the chance to witness Egeria's audacity and cunning then surely they would all kneel at her feet and proclaim their devotion to her as the one true goddess. If she wasn't all powerful, then how else could anyone explain the fact that her one vessel was withstanding the might of three of Ra's vessels; and winning?

With the bulk of the weapons fire from Ra's Ha'tak being aimed at her own mighty vessel, it shook violently around the majestic Goa'uld queen. On the screen she noticed that not all of the enemy vessel's fire was directed at her own vessel however. Several blasts were sent from Ra's ship towards one of her Al'kesh, striking it and turning it into a ball of flame as the valiant bomber tried to flee.

Only one loyal bomber remained, and she noticed that the number of merciless gliders had been halved as well. Her troops were dying, dying in her name, and for her cause. In times before she hadn't had much of a problem by this fact. Watching them now though, something stirred inside her. These were her soldiers, and she couldn't help but to feel a certain obligation towards them. Whether it was true or not those soldiers believed that she was their goddess, their protector, and she couldn't let them down now.

Walking towards the sensor console Egeria looked for a weakness, any weakness, that she might exploit on her adversary's vessel. Glancing towards Aphrodite, she saw her subordinate stand there and watch on, waiting for her queen's next divine strategy against the forces of Ra. For some reason though, nothing came to her.

Void of its protective shielding, Egeria's Ha'tak was left vulnerable. This fact was reminded to her as each return fire from Ra's vessel made her vessel shake. True as it might be that Ra's Ha'tak was equally vulnerable, she knew that she couldn't afford to sit here and continue exchanging fire with the enemy vessel. Something had to be done, and quickly to ensure her own survival, and the survival of all those who worshipped her.

Letting her jeweled hand wander over a readout of the enemy vessel she unconsciously searched for that critical weakness. Moving along, she suddenly paused. There had just been something that didn't seem right in the readout before her, and going back she couldn't help but to double check. "There," she quietly muttered as that something caught her attention.

"My queen?" the Jaffa beside her asked with genuine curiosity about what his goddess had found.

"What does this reading tell you soldier?" she asked of the man.

For a moment he wasn't quite sure how to respond. As a goddess, he believed Egeria to be all-knowing. So for her to ask a question of him seemed to be unnecessary. It had to be a test of his abilities. That was the only way he could justify it as he responded. "According to that reading, Ra's vessel is venting atmosphere, my queen."

"Precisely," she said with a wicked grin as the means to destroy her last standing foe was presented. Now if only she could find where it was venting atmosphere from…

Stepping away from the sensor console and the confused Jaffa soldier who manned it, she approached the view screen and simply stared at her enemy as they fired back. Taking the entire image in and studying it, she felt as though she were looking for the needle in a very large haystack.

Despite any hesitation that came from Egeria, and as a result her vessel, the vessel commanded by Ra's loyal Jaffa continued to press their attack. Having lost both of their allies, they saw how everything rested solely on their shoulders, and they weren't about to fail Ra or his will.

The intensity of the shaking that rippled throughout Egeria's Ha'tak grew and grew as more and more blasts struck the Goa'uld queen's mothership. She had to find where Ra's vessel was venting atmosphere. It was her best chance to destroy the vessel, and she had to take it lest Ra's forces destroy her and win the day.

Behind her something exploded, and all she heard was a thud as a Jaffa soldier fell to the ground. Whether he was dead or not barely crossed her mind, for she knew if she didn't think of something then they would all soon be dead.

Aphrodite stood there and watched Egeria stare at the screen as her vessel fell apart all around her. The young subordinate could think of no justification for this action, and she suddenly felt that if she didn't act quickly then they would all face oblivion. "My queen!" she shouted as a bulkhead fell from the ceiling with a large crash.

Neither her subordinate nor the crash was enough to jog Egeria from the world she was currently in. She was so absorbed, so focused in her task to find the one vulnerable spot on the enemy vessel, that nothing else mattered. The difficulty she was facing began to frustrate her, and she nearly showed that frustration, until suddenly she found what she was looking for. A stream of white smoke was pouring out from the Ha'tak's launch bay, and left it wide open for her to bring her full might down upon it and end this onslaught once and for all.

"There!" Egeria said as she pointed at the screen. "Enhance this section of the enemy vessel."

On her command the image of the enemy Ha'tak shifted and zoomed in until the section she had pointed out was highlighted. As the image burned into the minds of everyone present, they all suddenly knew just how attainable their goal of victory was.

"Focus your attacks on that section of the enemy vessel," she ordered of the Jaffa behind the weapons console.

Not letting another moment pass, the soldier began to target the section that his goddess had commanded he attack. The enemy fighter bay opening was a small target, and proved to be a challenge to hit with the blunt energy blasts of Egeria's Ha'tak. He wasn't about to let this fact stand in his way of completing his mission however, as he felt that to fail in this task and fail his goddess was surely a sin that he just could not commit.

While Egeria's Ha'tak made every effort to exploit this small weakness, the vessel commanded by those loyal to Ra decided upon a much different approach. Firing on Egeria's last Al'kesh, and disposing of it in the same fashion as the other three, they turned their entire focus and weapons upon the Goa'uld queen's vessel; knowing that they had to disable it quickly or simply be forced to lay down their lives.

Staring at the scene before her, Egeria watched as the last of her Al'kesh was destroyed. When those aboard had been winked out of existence she couldn't help but to give them a solemn moment, before turning back to the matter at hand. She knew in her being that the brave and valiant soldiers who had fought and died in her name during this battle deserved more, but if she didn't push them aside for the moment then Ra's forces would take advantage of this pause and send her to join the fallen warriors in oblivion. That was something she just could not allow.

Ra's Ha'tak continued its assault on Egeria's own vessel in such a fierce and unrelenting way that even the Goa'uld queen herself had to give them due credit. Those that fought in the name of Ra were surely of a different breed of Jaffa, and she was beginning to believe that maybe his army was better trained as her vessel shook around her.

Both vessels continued to exchange fire back and forth, with no clear choice between them as to who might win the confrontation. Flying between these mighty vessels were a few remaining death gliders loyal to Egeria, but these ants very quickly became little consequence while the giants tossed death at each other.

As she watched the battle unfold on the screen, Egeria began to wonder whether or not she had been right when picking the attack coordinates. Despite everything she threw at Ra's Ha'tak, the enemy vessel continued to survive, continued to defy her attempts, and her will. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a readout of her own vessel, and saw several sections to be flashing red with damage. They were at a stalemate, but she knew if she didn't do something quickly then that stalemate would end; and end in her defeat.

Stuck in her mind and trying to devise some alternate strategy for dealing with this foe, Egeria was unaware of just how damaged her vessel had become. Several pieces had already been blasted away, and as a result several systems were beginning to fail. With one decisive blast Egeria's vessel was struck, and that hit proved to cause more than superficial damage.

Without any discernible warning a panel exploded inside of Egeria's pel'tak. This explosion claimed more than just a random Jaffa, as Egeria had been standing next to it prior to the explosion. Both the Jaffa soldier manning the console and the majestic Goa'uld queen were sent flying off of their feet by this, and for a moment as Aphrodite and the remaining Jaffa saw their queen knocked back, they all feared the worst had happened.

Looking up at the ceiling as a layer of smoke filled the air above her, Egeria wondered for a moment what had just happened. There had been an explosion. At least that's what her mind told her, and it had knocked her upon the floor. Time seemed to slow around her for a moment as pain rested in her head. Moving her left hand she noticed that she had landed on her head pretty hard; and as a result then any sort of injury could have resulted.

"My queen!" Aphrodite shouted as she rushed over to Egeria's side, looking her over head to toe to make sure her queen was all right.

To her right Egeria saw her subordinate and took in the young woman's expression of worry before time jumped back ahead and the world around her regained a sense of normalcy. Slowly picking herself up, she noticed that several stations around her were damaged, and that indeed the whole of her ship was crumbling around her. She had to finish Ra's Ha'tak now, or else she would have to face oblivion in defeat.

Helped by the guiding hand of Aphrodite, Egeria stood up and ignored the thumping pain in her skull as she stared at Ra's vessel through a cracked screen. "Destroy them now!" she said as her tone reflected the frustration she was now feeling.

"My queen, our weapons are off-line!" a Jaffa soldier responded as he feared what his goddess' response would be to this news.

No. No, this was not how it was going to turn out. She was a Goa'uld queen, a System Lord, a goddess! There was no way she would allow her life to end like this. So much was left undone, and she was not about to let a couple of errant vessels sent by her foe be the end of her. "The death gliders?" she asked as she saw them as the only means she had left for taking out Ra's last vessel.

"Under a dozen remain, my queen," came the report from a Jaffa behind her.

At the battle's start there had been more than three times that number sent to aid her attack on Ra's ships. That she had lost so many over the course of the battle, she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Death gliders were far from being invincible granted, but their size and speed made them almost impossible for a Ha'tak to shoot them down. Somehow Ra's forces had managed to do just that, and she didn't quite know how to take in this news.

"My queen," Aphrodite couldn't help but to say, wondering where Egeria's mind was at as the Goa'uld queen stood blankly staring at the screen.

These words spoken by her subordinate proved to be enough to pull Egeria back into the moment everyone else was living, and dying, in. "Order the death gliders to attack the enemy's launch bay," she commanded as she knew that this was her last chance to defeat Ra's vessel and survive the day.

Without any further weapons or remaining shields, Egeria's Ha'tak sat nearly useless. Instead of merely standing still and leaving itself open to annihilation, Egeria ordered that the mighty vessel be moved in between Ra's Ha'tak and the world of Karmarik below. If her gliders were unable to succeed and her demise was indeed imminent, then she was intent on meeting that demise in all the glory she could muster, and by protecting a world that had done nothing wrong but simply kneel in her presence.

All around Egeria came explosions and debris as the vessel began to fall apart. While she did not know the full extent of damage on the vessel that stood before her, she knew that her own vessel was not about to survive much longer. Whether or not the death gliders would succeed in their objective no longer mattered to Egeria, and as she closed her eyes and simply felt the ship quake around her then she was nearly certain that her next breath would be her last.

Through the roar of explosions and the crashing of jarred plating the Jaffa manning the sensor console suddenly heard a familiar blip that caught his attention. Despite the hazy picture that the console showed back, he was able to make something very distinct out. "My queen," he said in an attempt to get Egeria's attention. "There is something here that I think you should see."

Egeria made no move towards the console, nor did she give any sign that she had heard the Jaffa's request. Glancing over her queen and seeing that she wasn't about to respond, Aphrodite moved across the pel'tak to where the Jaffa stood in anxious wait. She could hardly believe what the console displayed, and she could think of no way to relay the information to Egeria than simply flat out saying it.

Across what remained of the marble flooring Egeria heard her subordinate's footsteps, and heard her stop at where the Jaffa had called out to his goddess only moments ago. Whatever it was that the soldier had discovered she couldn't help but to feel it was useless now in this moment, and for that reason alone she ignored him and tried to make her final moments in existence as peaceful as they could be.

"My queen!" Aphrodite shouted as she tried to get Egeria's attention. Seeing that this had failed to get the Goa'uld queen's attention she just shouted out, "We are picking up three more vessels dropping out of hyperspace."

While she may have been trying to ignore whatever Aphrodite or anyone else around her was saying, this statement stuck within Egeria's mind. Ra's forces had to have called for reinforcements the moment she had jumped back into normal space. Those loyal to the sun god weren't about to be simply satisfied with her demise. No, they needed a complete and total destruction of her to happen before they could return to their master. The reason for their motives quickly faded away in her mind, as she realized how little they mattered.

Cut off from the rest of the scene around her, Egeria was not entirely aware of what was happening. True that her once magnificent vessel was in shambles, and true she knew about Ra's vessel and the subsequent reinforcements that had just entered the system, she still didn't know every detail about the immediate situation she was in. If she had been aware then she would have noticed that the additional three vessels were not firing on her vessel, but rather it was on Ra's ship that they focused their efforts.

"My queen!" Aphrodite shouted once again as she became aware of to whom the reinforcements were loyal. This time though there was something different in her tone. Unlike before, her voice was not full of focus, but rather held a tone of surprise in it.

Standing there and awaiting her demise, Egeria felt disconnected for a moment. With three more enemies to strike at her she knew that her demise would be swift, and she almost pulled herself away from all other concerns. When her subordinate had called out to her for a second time she didn't immediately register it, but the tone behind Aphrodite's voice demanded that she listen, and sensing the tone within that voice forced Egeria to once more open her eyes and take in the situation. She could hardly believe what was going on when she saw it.

Despite a large crease in the screen and patches of useless static, Egeria could see what was going on outside of her vessel. The other three Ha'tak were not here to defeat her, but rather to defend her. She could scarcely believe it, but instead of questioning it she simply felt grateful for it. All she knew now was that Ra's final vessel was about to be destroyed, and more than that, she was going to survive to continue in her campaign against Ra.

When the three pyramid vessels dropped out of hyperspace those aboard Ra' Ha'tak were as surprised as Egeria. They knew they had not sent for reinforcements, having believed until the last that such reinforcements would be unnecessary. Only for a moment then did they wonder as to the intent of these Ha'tak, before it suddenly came to them in the form of weapons fire.

Though Egeria's Ha'tak was now disabled, the soldiers of Ra knew that they had no chance of defeating these three fresh new Ha'tak. Shifting their weapons off of the Goa'uld queen and onto these new targets, they began to power up their sub-light engines to get themselves clear of their enemies' firing solutions.

"No, no you can't run away," Egeria whispered to herself and to her fleeing enemy. Watching them on the screen and watching them attempt a retreat she almost laughed at the notion of how moments ago she was certain death was a heartbeat away. Now that the tables had so quickly turned she reveled in the fact that Ra's plans had been completely defeated on this day.

"The allied vessels wish to know if they should pursue Ra's fleeing vessel," a Jaffa said from somewhere behind Egeria.

"Destroy them," was all the Goa'uld queen replied with, as a glow set into her eyes and her hands tightened into fists as her rage over Ra's attack consumed her.

Nearly out of harm's way, Ra' Ha'tak prepared to jump into hyperspace and leave a costly and disastrous campaign behind them. Their enemies would not allow this act to be put forth however, as wave after wave of weapons fire impacted all along Ra's vessel, causing it to shudder and fly apart with each fresh blast.

Ra's vessel was seconds away from destruction. Those aboard the vessel knew this, as did those attacking. Even Egeria knew that her enemy would not be exiting the system intact. This sentiment was obviously felt by her foe as well as, because through all the brightly glowing weapons fire and erratic movement she could just barely make out a small vessel departing from Ra's ship.

"Have the gliders intercept that cargo ship," she commanded of her soldiers. "I don't want anyone loyal to Ra make it out of this system alive!" she ordered as the full ferocity of her Goa'uld being was allowed to rise to her host's surface.

With the remainder of Egeria's death gliders moving quickly to intercept it, the cargo vessel from Ra's Ha'tak did its best to avoid becoming another victim of Egeria's on this day. Behind them the mothership that they had just fled was consumed in flames as those loyal to Egeria finally won over the might of those loyal to Ra. The destruction of Ra's final Ha'tak only made their departure all the more necessary, as they desperately tried to get clear of the planet to jump into hyperspace.

By the will of their goddess, the death gliders descended upon the small cargo vessel, intent on its complete destruction. Whoever it was that was aboard the small vessel the gliders didn't know, nor did they care to know. One fact they were aware of was how skillful the vessel's pilot was, as each of them was finding it difficult to make a successful hit.

Flying in formation, one glider boosted ahead of the others, determined to make the kill and honor his goddess. Having the cargo vessel now in his sights the pilot, Ven'ar, tapped on the fire control on the panel before him. Instantly two golden blasts of energy flew at the enemy vessel, and while one of the blasts missed, the other struck at the cargo vessel's engines, crippling it and forcing the ship to turn back towards the planet.

Followed by a trail of smoke and engine plasma, Egeria watched as the enemy cargo vessel entered Karmarik's atmosphere. Though her gliders had not been able to destroy the enemy ship, they had prevented its escape from her grasp. Thinking upon it for a moment she saw the benefit that the situation provided. If there were survivors from the ship's crash then it would provide her with someone to torture, and hopefully, someone to gain answers from.

"Have my troops on the ground search the crash site for survivors," she ordered as she turned away from the screen to gaze upon Aphrodite.

"Yes my queen," the Goa'uld subordinate responded before she added, "We are receiving a message from the lead allied Ha'tak."

After making a gesture for Aphrodite to put the message through, Egeria just stood there in wait as to who it was that had just saved her and her world from the clutches of Ra.

Upon the screen appeared a strong soldier with a familiar symbol marked upon his forehead. "My queen," he began with a slight bow. "We came as fast as could be allowed to assist with Karmarik's defense."

"Yes, and for that you will be greatly rewarded," Egeria replied with a calm assurance that told her soldier just how grateful she was for his actions.

Once the channel was closed, Egeria found herself standing in a smashed pel'tak with little else to do. With the battle now over she couldn't help but to feel useless for a second, but simply let the thrill of victory wash over her. When Ra's final vessel had been destroyed there had been such a rush of exhilaration come over her that she had hardly known what to do. She had survived this day, but she knew that many who worshipped in her name had not. It was at this moment that she knew that her place was down there, amidst the survivors on Karmarik, so that they knew and understood her power and her protection over them.

With a course of action now rooted in her mind, Egeria couldn't help but to stand there in reflection for a moment longer. Expectant gazes came from the few surviving Jaffa as they waited for their goddess' next command, and even Aphrodite seemed to have paused herself in anticipation of Egeria's next order.

"Aphrodite, follow me," the Goa'uld queen simply ordered of her subordinate. "The rest of you, I want a full damage and casualty report within the hour." Turning away from the stunned group Egeria showed that the battle's events had done nothing to diminish her cold Goa'uld demeanor. Without another word she quickly turned away from the smashed view screen, and headed for the pel'tak's exit.

Before she reached the pair of large golden doors something seized her. A very strong, very fierce pain took hold of her; causing the Goa'uld queen to stumble onto the floor.

Immediately Aphrodite rushed to her queen's side and knelt beside Egeria. On instinct, several Jaffa moved to join Aphrodite in concern over their goddess' condition, but a fierce look from Aphrodite kept them distanced. "What is it, my queen?" Aphrodite asked with concern.

"I don't know," Egeria whispered back as the mysterious pain thumped and ached across her entire body.

"You're fall," the younger Goa'uld suggested, "You must have been injured."

Logically, this suggestion made sense to Egeria. Deep down, however, she knew this wasn't the case. The pain that held her captive now was far too familiar to be caused by her fall. No, this was something that had troubled her for several weeks now; though never with such an intensity.

Before anyone could dwell on Egeria's collapse any further the pain began to subside, and Egeria slowly arose fully strengthened. For a second her eyes met that of her subordinate, and she simply replied to the concern shown in Aphrodite's eyes with a fierce gaze that caused Aphrodite to put the matter behind her. "You have your orders," Egeria simply said to the still waiting Jaffa behind her, before she exited the pel'tak and made her way to the ring room.

Down on the surface below, Egeria could hardly take in the scope of the devastation. For a moment, an image of the world where Lo'tak had perished flashed in her mind, but she quickly pushed this image away. This devastation was far worse, and in her gut she knew that far more had been lost than a handful of loyal soldiers.

Moving away from the ring platform, Egeria carefully studied the scene. All around her laid dead bodies and smoldering rubble. Ra's forces had been deadly in their assault, and Egeria knew that despite her subsequent victory above this world, so much had been lost that to consider it a defeat would be nothing short of accurate.

As her queen made her way through the rubble, Aphrodite took in the devastation for a moment, before resting her full attention upon Egeria. Her curiosity couldn't help but to wonder as to why her goddess had collapsed moments ago aboard the Ha'tak. The Goa'uld worked so hard to achieve an air of perfection, so as to instill absolute devotion in those they conquered. Aphrodite knew that to appear weak in the presence of so many Jaffa, Egeria had lost some of that perfect image that she conveyed. This loss, Aphrodite knew, would have consequences ripple throughout the ranks of Egeria's Jaffa army.

Watching her queen further, Aphrodite couldn't help but to wonder something else. There seemed to be genuine concern coming from Egeria as the Goa'uld queen surveyed the damage. This concern was something that Aphrodite found it difficult to wrap her Goa'uld mind around. When those beneath them perished, then the Goa'uld did not weep for those lost, but simply shrugged it off before turning their attention back onto other matters. The Jaffa, Tau'ri, and any other being they encountered were merely conquered souls to be used as tools in the war between System Lords. They were no different than a staff weapon or Ha'tak. For Egeria to consider them to be something more than tools caused a moment's hesitation within Aphrodite. Something had changed within her queen. Ever since learning of Lo'tak's, death something had been different about Egeria, and Aphrodite made a silent promise to herself to determine what that something was.

The sheer sight of everything around Egeria nearly made her weep in despair. She was overcome with grief at what she saw, and had Aphrodite not been standing so near then she might have let the emotions of the moment wash over her.

From underneath a pile of charred timber Egeria saw a bloodied arm sticking out. Without thinking, she rushed over and removed the timber, exposing a young boy's body. This world had been home to a legion of Jaffa, but more than that it had been inhabited by devout Tau'ri worshippers. Worshippers who had done nothing other then claim allegiance to her. This was to be their reward for such faith?

Stroking a few strands of hair away from the dead boy's face Egeria just stared in disbelief. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she thought she heard the laughter of a few children, but with a swallow she washed such things away.

"What is it all for?" Egeria asked, both to Aphrodite and to no one in particular. "They worship, they praise, they build our vessels and fill our ranks, and what do they get? All they can ever be is lambs for the slaughter, as us Goa'uld fight amongst each other." With a tone full of emotion Egeria asked these questions, though whether that emotion was anger or sadness was unclear. "This has to end."

Instead of hearing a response from her subordinate, Egeria's ears picked up a new sound. Off in the distance came the heavy sounds of armored feet as several pairs of boots stomped their way towards her. Fixed on the image of the young boy Egeria just stayed knelt for a moment, before rising to see who it was that was approaching.

Shielding her eyes from the piercing sun as it glinted off the Jaffa armor, Egeria could make out four soldiers, led by her new First Prime Ven'ar. There was a fifth individual, a woman, being dragged in the middle of the formation, but Egeria was unable to clearly see whom it was the soldiers were bringing towards her.

When the Jaffa group approached, Ven'ar grabbed the woman by the arm and threw her into the mud before his goddess. The woman fell upon the ground without a sound, and before Egeria could ask this woman's identity the four Jaffa knelt before their goddess.

"She was found in the cargo vessel's wreckage, my queen," Ven'ar replied, still kneeling. "There were no other survivors."

Knowing that Ven'ar had been dispatched along with the glider squadron at the battle's start, Egeria could hardly believe he was standing here alive and well. Surely, if any of her soldiers would have survived the attack, it would have been Ven'ar. He was the best of her army, and reminding herself of this she was all the more assured of her decision to make him Lo'tak's replacement.

"Your service to me will be greatly rewarded," she told him as she tried to project the strong presence that she knew her Jaffa needed her to show.

Turning her attention away from the Jaffa, Egeria stared at the woman at her feet. Slowly the woman tried to get up from the ground, but she knew that to stand up too quickly would only cause her to find herself sent back down into the mud.

"Who are you?" Egeria finally demanded as her curiosity about the woman's identity bubbled to the surface.

For a moment there was silence, as the woman tried to think of the perfect response. Finally she simply said, "You will pay for this Egeria. You will perish, if it's the last thing I do."

This threat became too much for Egeria, who suddenly found her hand on the woman's ornate outfit, pulling her up from the ground and bringing them face to face. Studying the woman's appearance for a moment, a name suddenly came charging into Egeria's mind.

"Sekmet!" Egeria spat as she recognized the face of Ra's lieutenant.

"My master Ra will destroy you!" Sekmet fiercely shot back, before spitting in Egeria's face.

This action caused Egeria to throw the Goa'uld back upon the ground. For a moment as Aphrodite and the Jaffa looked on in wonder Egeria tried to decide what to do with her foe's subordinate. All around her laid the bodies of the dead, and for them she knew that retribution must be had. She vowed this as anger caused her hands to clench into fists so hard, they nearly bled.

"Bring her," was all Egeria said before turning back towards the ring platform. The tone behind Egeria's voice and the look her face showed not only startled the gathered Jaffa, but Aphrodite as well. Never before had they seen such fierce and unbridled rage come from Egeria. There seemed to be an almost dark and evil quality to the Goa'uld queen's presence; and as Ven'ar picked up Sekmet and dragged her towards the metallic rings he, as well as the rest of them, felt suddenly grateful that they were not Sekmet; and they feared what Egeria would do to the Goa'uld captive.

A/N: I'd like to apologize in taking so long before posting this chapter, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect. To make up for the delay, this chapter is extra long, extra packed with action, and (hopefully) extra enjoyable. Stay tuned, as I hope to bring more updates shortly.


	11. Ch 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Lining the walls were a series of small, flame-lit lanterns. By just looking at them, one might not imagine that these burning guideposts would provide enough light for anyone to see down the hallway. That assumption would be wrong. Not only did they function well enough to brighten the halls of the mighty pyramid vessel, they did so with a brilliance that allowed the gold and jewels coating the walls to shimmer in the flickering light. The end result was a sight only befitting of a true god.

In the distance a faint thump could be heard. A pattern quickly followed, as the sound grew louder and louder with its cause's approach. The dark black marble flooring seemed to resonate with this sound, as a trio of Jaffa turned the corner, and made their way down the flame-lit hallway.

These Jaffa were not alone. Leading these soldiers through the Ha'tak's inner workings was a woman that exuded both beauty and power. Flowing behind the woman was a tan shawl, matching the rest of her outfit perfectly as it portrayed her in the almighty goddess sense that the soldiers knew she possessed. Despite a lack of air flow within the Goa'uld vessel, the woman's red strands of hair bounced gently with each step, which only emphasized the natural beauty she conveyed.

The more of the vessel that this group walked by, then the less they saw in pristine condition. Having to stare down three of Ra's own Ha'tak warships had left this Ha'tak crumbling and nearly destroyed. Frantically, many Jaffa worked to repair the ship in the name of their goddess. Deep down, they realized the full extent of the damage, and the lengthy repair times before the ship would be back in proper order.

Egeria didn't care about that in this moment. Ignoring the Jaffa repair crews that paused to kneel in her presence, she continued on towards her destination. In the glow of the lanterns' flames her determination could be seen on her face. It was a determination that exuded from her being and mixed itself with the other things that echoed in each of her steps.

Ever since she had ringed back aboard her mothership, Egeria had but only one thing on her mind. After witnessing the senseless destruction on the planet's surface, she knew that someone had to pay for the sin of attacking her world. How fortunate she was that fate had given her such a person. Knowing that it was Sekhmet who led the attack on Karmarik in Ra's name made her a martyr for Egeria's anger. And Egeria would see fit that she would indeed become a martyr, as slowly as possible.

With three fresh Ha'tak vessels in orbit to provide her some protection, Egeria had decided to land her own vessel on the charred remains of the planet's surface. By landing, it would leave most of her vessel's systems inactive, and would allow the repairs to progress infinitely faster. No matter what was about to occur between her and Ra's subordinate, Egeria knew that her foremost priority had to be repairing her Ha'tak. Only with it repaired would she be able to leave Karmarik in confidence. That confidence, and a fully capable mothership, would both be invaluable assets when she began her assault on Ra's domain.

Not only did landing provide the Jaffa a chance to regroup and repair their goddess' vessel, it also gave Egeria the chance to recover. What she had seen upon visiting the smoldering village on Karmarik had profoundly disturbed her. She had borne witness to a thousand massacres on countless worlds before, and yet for some reason none of them had impacted her as greatly as this one had. It was something that Egeria couldn't quite grasp, but it was something she ultimately forced to the back of her mind.

Another thing that bothered the Goa'uld queen was the pain that continued to course through her being. The mysterious ache was something that had struck her off and on for several weeks, but since she had spoken with Osiris it had been nearly a constant. There were times when the pain attacked her with such severity, that it took what little strength she could rally to not double over.

Egeria knew that in order to keep her Jaffa's loyalties in her strong, she needed to present an image of infallibility. For her to let some physical pain, no matter how severe, take hold of her actions then surely their faith in her would begin to wane. It was a possibility that no Goa'uld wanted to consider, and it was one that Egeria especially despised as she knew how vital her army's loyalty would soon be when all out war with Ra was declared. Seeing no alternatives, she could only push the pain and all other concerns aside as she focused on her ultimate goal of the System Lord's defeat.

Approaching the room where Sekhmet was being held, a thousand questions ran through her mind. As Ra's most powerful lieutenant, Sekhmet surely held all the information that Egeria needed about Ra's domain and his tactics. More than that, she would know who had tipped the System Lord off about the plan to overthrow him. Standing before the chamber's doors, Egeria glanced over her shoulder and commanded two of the Jaffa to stand guard, while the third would enter with her. Taking a final breath and a final look at the golden device that she wore on her left hand, Egeria stepped forward.

When the doors began to slide open then something could be heard over the scraping of moving stone on the marble flooring. There was a horrible scream of pain. For a moment, Egeria didn't quite understand where the scream had come from, but as the doors moved away and revealed two figures in the room, things became much clearer for the Goa'uld queen.

Near the room's center Sekhmet kneeled upon the floor as her arms were held up and chained in opposite directions. Staring at the ground, the Goa'uld lieutenant ignored Egeria as she entered the room. Instead she just stared blankly at the floor as she deeply breathed in and out; recovering from the pain she had just been dealt.

Beside the wounded prisoner stood another Goa'uld lieutenant; Aphrodite. Held in the hand of the blonde haired subordinate was a familiar looking rod, and as she stood staring at Sekhmet's form she seemed to have her own difficulties in catching her breath. Aphrodite's breath was not lost on pain however, but upon the simple exertion of enjoying the torture of the pathetic Goa'uld at her feet.

Taking in the scene of the two Goa'uld, Egeria stood puzzled once again. Seeing Aphrodite standing there and piecing together what had surely been taking place, Egeria grew even further outraged as she approached the two.

"Aphrodite," the Goa'uld queen said in a fiery tone, "What do you think you are doing?"

For a moment Aphrodite just stood there, staring at Sekhmet and ignoring the question asked by her queen. Slowly she turned to face Egeria, leaving her gaze on the prisoner until the last. When her eyes finally met Egeria's, Aphrodite just stood there in silence as she took in her queen's face, and the reaction that it so passionately displayed.

"Answer my question," Egeria firmly said as her eyes glowed faintly in rage over finding her subordinate here.

Standing before her queen, Aphrodite decided to take another moment before answering. Wiping some sweat from her forehead as her thumb brushed away an errant strand of hair, Aphrodite simply replied with "I was merely trying to get some answers for you, my queen," before giving a slight bow.

Despite this gesture of subordination that Aphrodite showed for Egeria, the Goa'uld queen's anger was not lessened in the slightest. Aphrodite had no right to lay a hand on Sekhmet. No, that was a privilege that Egeria saw as being reserved only for her, and in seeing that privilege being abused by Aphrodite made her all the more enraged.

When Aphrodite rose from her bow, the two Goa'uld stared at each other for a moment. Egeria's eyes were full of anger, both towards Sekhmet and towards her own subordinate. The younger Goa'uld's eyes showed something much different, however. Her mood was much more subdued, and despite what she had just been doing, Aphrodite appeared as calm as any Goa'uld could be.

Seeing this in Aphrodite's eyes, Egeria ultimately decided to forgo any punishment for blatantly stepping out of bounds on this matter. Egeria knew that something should be done, whether Aphrodite's intentions were pure or not. Still, she couldn't find any point in it. Considering the fact that she had someone else only a few feet away upon which she could work out her rage, Egeria ultimately decided to push Aphrodite's insubordination aside.

"You are finished here," the Goa'uld queen told her young subordinate as her emotions began to subside. "Go and make sure the repairs are progressing smoothly." On that order Egeria merely held out her hand and moved her gaze beyond Aphrodite and rested it on her prisoner.

Placing the metallic rod in the goddess' hand, Aphrodite walked past Egeria and Ven'ar, who had stood silently watching the exchange between the two Goa'uld. She only gave him a quick look before making her way to the large golden doors. As they slid open, she couldn't help but to take one last look over her shoulder at the wounded form of Sekhmet. Whispering something to herself about the situation, Aphrodite exited the room.

With her subordinate now gone, Egeria had the chance to focus her entire attention on Sekhmet. Ra's subordinate had remained motionless as she stared at the floor, not wanting to give either Egeria or Aphrodite the pleasure of seeing her face.

Slowly, the Goa'uld queen began to circle her prisoner, moving her gaze back and forth between Sekhmet and the object she now had in her hand. Weighing it for a moment, she marveled at the raw power of this simple device. Like many other things the Goa'uld possessed, its origin remained a mystery to most. Whomever it was that had first invented such technology Egeria could only imagine, yet still feel grateful towards.

Circling Sekhmet, Egeria shifted the pain stick back and forth in her hands. Every so often the Goa'uld queen thrust it at her prisoner, feigning an attack just to see how Sekhmet would react. There was no reaction at all. No matter what Egeria did, Sekhmet refused the Goa'uld queen any of her attention. Egeria knew that her prisoner had to be sensing what was going on, yet Sekhmet showed not a sign of awareness. Not even when Egeria used the three-pronged device to brush a few strands of muddied hair did Sekhmet flinch.

This Goa'uld was clearly not going to be easy to break. While Goa'uld hardly ever showed what might be seen as a weakness, that restraint was mostly used to instill loyalty in the Jaffa that served under them. On occasion, Goa'uld were known to show the same restraint when dealing with each other, fearing that to appear vulnerable would only invite others to descend upon them and destroy them. That line of thinking wasn't as common in subordinate Goa'uld as it was in System Lords, nor was it something that they usually continued after being captured.

Yet here Sekhmet was, as resolute and strong willed as ever. Recalling a few stories that she had heard, Egeria remembered how Ra's Jaffa were rumored to excel over those commanded by any other System Lord in both strength and determination. Both of these characteristics were obviously not limited to Ra's army, but were also found in those that commanded his army. Still, Egeria knew that there was a point where everyone broke. With a wicked smile, she resolved to find that point within Sekhmet.

"Let's make this simple, Sekhmet," Egeria addressed the prisoner that kneeled before her. "I'm going to ask you a question, and you will answer it. If you do not," she paused for a moment to stare at the weapon in her hand before finishing with, "there will be consequences."

At this Egeria stopped in her movements directly behind Sekhmet, staring at the back of her head as she awaited a response. Not that she was expecting one. Though Egeria was unaware of what Aphrodite had exactly done to Sekhmet, she knew that nothing had been accomplished by her subordinate's actions. Sekhmet seemed withdrawn, appearing abused and being covered in dirt. Clearly there was more to Sekhmet's injuries then what any crash could have done, but as strong as the prisoner's will apparently was then Egeria knew that Aphrodite had done nothing but affected some superficial damage.

Giving Sekhmet another moment to say anything, Egeria simply wetted her lips before asking, "Why did you attack my world?"

At this question, a silence descended upon the room and the three individuals present remained still in wait. For another half beat of her host's heart the Goa'uld queen waited for Sekhmet to say anything in answer to this question. When she became satisfied that Sekhmet would continue to say nothing, Egeria thrust the device in her hands forward until it made contact with the back of Sekhmet's neck.

Instantly, the prisoner's head raised and she let out a scream of pain in response. There was a bright orange glow that came from Sekhmet's eyes and her mouth, reflecting the pain that was being administered to her. When Egeria moved the device away a moment later, Sekhmet crumpled back into herself as she deeply breathed in an out.

The moment Sekhmet screamed in pain, something had stirred within Egeria. There was a part of her that couldn't help but to revel in the thought that she was inflicting so much pain upon this prisoner. It was something that she hadn't felt for a long time, and as it coursed through her she couldn't help but to feel slightly overwhelmed.

Once Sekhmet had caught her breath and began to regain some composure, Egeria asked the question again. "Why did you attack my world?" This time there was more force behind her words, as Egeria felt angered by having to repeat herself.

A single jolt of pain had obviously not been enough to convince Sekhmet against remaining silent, for her response to the question remained the same. Somehow Egeria couldn't feel disappointed by this, because all it did was give her the excuse to torture the Goa'uld subordinate further.

Pressing the rod even more firmly into Sekhmet's neck, Egeria couldn't help but to let a wicked smile creep its way onto her face. Sekhmet's screams acted as more than a release for her pain. They also left the Goa'uld queen to feel empowered. Having such control over another being's life, especially another Goa'uld's life, was intoxicating. As this washed over Egeria she left the rod pressed to Sekhmet's skin, believing a more prolonged dose of pain might be more convincing. The belief proved to be correct.

Amidst the intense pain and awful screaming, Sekhmet uttered a word. At least, she tried to. Having such excruciating pain left the Goa'uld prisoner unable to do much of anything other than scream in response. Still, she focused her efforts, until she finally manage to spit out a name. "Ra!"

Hearing this name, Egeria decided to pause for a moment in Sekhmet's torture, believing that with the reprieve the Goa'uld at her feet would be able to complete her thought.

Recovering from the powerful jolts of energy that had been coursing through her, Sekhmet continued to stare at the ground as she knelt. Slowly she breathed in, allowing the oxygen and the pause to help her overcome the residual pain long enough for her to say, "It was Ra. He ordered me to attack this planet."

Taking this in, Egeria nearly laughed at the information. Of course he had ordered the attack. As her master, Ra would dictate every action that Sekhmet did, short of actually breathing. To use this fact as an answer for Egeria's question was nothing more than an attempt to stall the Goa'uld queen's efforts and give Sekhmet a brief respite from pain. It was a pathetic attempt, and Egeria saw right through it.

"Do you take me for a fool, Sekhmet?" Egeria asked as she furiously stared at the woman before her. Instead of waiting for something even more pitiful to come from her, Egeria pressed the rod against Sekhmet again. Following this she merely said, "I won't let you try to barter your way out of pain with obvious facts."

With the return of the pain stick, Sekhmet's body began to seize violently in response. The orange glow seemed to intensify for a moment, as her screams became more anguished. A Goa'uld's parasite form was not designed to handle such amounts of pain, and being so rarely on the receiving end of the torturous device only left their tolerance for pain that much more diminished.

Egeria was fully aware of just how much pain she was inflicting upon Sekhmet. Despite this knowledge, she didn't feel any pity towards her prisoner. Sekhmet had just been responsible for decimating a world of Egeria's loyal followers. Not to mention whatever other countless atrocities she was responsible for. No, Sekhmet deserved every ounce of pain she felt. It was a fate that Egeria was more than glad to deliver.

Pulling the rod away for a moment, Egeria watched on as Sekhmet's body fell slack in the chains and sweat dripped off of her face. Taking this image in, Egeria saw a glint of metal out of the corner of her eye and was suddenly reminded that the two Goa'uld were not alone in the room.

Walking around in front of Sekhmet, Egeria shifted her gaze until it rested upon the watchful presence of Ven'ar. He had barely said two words to his goddess since he had brought Ra's lieutenant before her, and his voice had remained completely silent during this moment as Sekhmet's torture was being played out in front of him.

The Goa'uld queen couldn't help but to wonder what thoughts might be running through his mind as he witnessed his goddess inflict so much pain upon an enemy. She imagined that, like her, he felt no remorse about what was being done. Looking at his face, Egeria saw only a blank sentiment to be coming from him. From what she could tell, Ven'ar thought no differently about Sekhmet, herself, or what was happening before him. Such was the way of a soldier who stood before his commander she supposed.

Even though he showed no reaction to what he witnessed, Egeria knew that fact wasn't completely true. As would-be gods, a Goa'uld's greatest challenge was ensuring that the Jaffa that served under them remained subservient. It was shows of power such as Egeria causing so much pain in her enemy that instilled this belief, and she knew that despite Ven'ar's hollow appearance, deep down his faith in Egeria and her power as a goddess was being further reinforced as he watched on.

Turning away from her First Prime, Egeria decided to try and get something more from her battered prisoner. Stepping forward, she placed the edge of the pain stick just underneath Sekhmet's chin, using the rod to prop the Goa'uld's head up.

"Why did Ra order you to attack this planet?" Egeria asked fiercely.

Slowly Sekhmet opened her eyes as she tried to get a sense of what was going on. Her host's body was beginning to give out to the pain, and she didn't know how much longer she could remain conscious before the encroaching darkness enveloped her. "I don't know," she replied softly and almost desperately.

This was an answer that Egeria didn't believe in the least. Sliding the rod down the grimy neck of Sekhmet's host, Egeria put pressure on the end upon reaching the host's collarbone. Jerking back in response to the fresh wave of pain, Sekhmet once again screamed. Only this time the scream sounded different. Instead of being full of pain it was full of desperation, of sorrow. Despite how strong she had appeared when Egeria had first entered the room, the mounting pain was beginning to affect Sekhmet. At realizing this, Egeria couldn't help but to feel as though answers were just at the tip of Sekhmet's tongue.

"You are Ra's most powerful lieutenant," Egeria began as she continued to administer pain through the metallic device in her hand, "the most trusted commander of his forces. He had to have given a reason for ordering the attack this world." With that statement Egeria withdrew the rod, giving her prisoner enough of a reprieve to answer.

Instead of providing that answer, Sekhmet decided to ask a question of her own. "Have you forgotten, Egeria?" she asked weakly "Have you forgotten what the place of a Goa'uld lieutenant in the service of a System Lord is? We are treated no differently than the Jaffa that we command in the name of our master. I am no different than him," she furthered as she gestured towards Ven'ar.

While Egeria saw some truth behind these words, she wasn't about to settle for them as an answer. Returning the rod back to Sekhmet's collarbone she pressed her questions.

"Was it a strategic campaign?" she asked as she raised her voice, letting her mounting frustration begin to show in her tone. "Was it retaliatory for my conquest of the naquadah mines I captured? What was his motive?"

As she shot these questions at the prisoner before her, Egeria kept the rod forced against Sekhmet's skin. Watching the Goa'uld before her writhe in agony, a resounding sense of gratification consumed Egeria. She was loving every scream, every sign of pain that Sekhmet was showing, so much that she found it difficult to pull the device away and pause the spectacle before her long enough to give Sekhmet the chance to reply.

Though her host's body was shutting down to save itself from further shock, Sekhmet's Goa'uld self felt as determined as ever. Struggling, she lifted herself off the ground for a moment, standing shakily before Egeria. When she found herself looking upon the Goa'uld queen she just took in a deep breath before muttering, "Go to Sokar!"

Upon hearing this insult, Egeria's rage boiled over and replaced the feelings of ecstasy that she had felt moments earlier. Consumed by this rage, she struck Sekhmet with the back of her hand, causing the weaker Goa'uld to be sent sprawling upon the dark colored floor.

Staring at Sekhmet, Egeria watched as some blood trickled from her host's mouth and pooled on the floor. Breathing in for a moment to let her rage subside, the Goa'uld queen decided to ask a different question of her prisoner; hoping that a fresh question might jostle Sekhmet's mind further. "Who was it that informed Ra that I was moving against him?"

Waiting for a reply, Egeria continued to look at Sekhmet's crumpled form. There was no indication that Sekhmet was about to give any answer, which only threatened to enrage the Goa'uld queen further. Dropping the pain stick, Egeria grabbed hold of Sekhmet's dirty and worn outfit, pulling her prisoner off the ground so that her face met that of her captor's.

"Who was it?" Egeria asked again, with further emphasis as her frustration over a lack of answers reached a critical point.

After using what little strength remained to pull herself off the ground, only to be knocked back down again, Sekhmet no longer had the energy to continue. Barely conscious, she just muttered, "You're a fool," as her head lolled forward.

Loosening her grip, Egeria stood there as Sekhmet collapsed on the floor. This last comment of hers had just cost Sekhmet her life, and as Egeria raised her left hand she was prepared to end the struggle now, if only to give herself one lasting bit of satisfaction as she crushed the life out of her greatest enemy's subordinate.

A bright orange ribbon came from Egeria's outstretched hand, bringing Sekhmet a new sensation of pain as the ribbon struck her forehead. At this, Sekhmet didn't scream. She no longer had the strength to. Instead, only a grimace and a grunt of discomfort provided any sign of reaction to Egeria's latest attack.

Watching Sekhmet's host as it reached its threshold for pain, Egeria couldn't help but to feel the slightest bit of compassion at what she saw. The Goa'uld that Sekhmet was deserved its fate, deserved to die. But in this instance Egeria didn't see herself killing a Goa'uld foe, but rather a helpless Tau'ri host. She didn't hold back in her resolve to take her prisoner's life, yet she still couldn't help but to make one last appeal.

"Beg for mercy. If you ask it of me, I'll end this Sekhmet. I'll end your suffering and your life."

To this the barely living Goa'uld couldn't help but to laugh. "Beg for mercy?" she asked in a raspy whisper. "End my life? For what, so you can revive me in your sarcophagus and start this all over again?"

At this comment Egeria stopped. Letting her arm drop by her side, she looked on confused for a moment, not quite understanding what the barely conscious form of Sekhmet had said. "What?" she asked, allowing for her confusion to be known by her enemy.

"I won't fall for it, Egeria. I won't give you the satisfaction of hearing me plead for an end when I know you intend to revive me in your sarcophagus once I am dead."

When this sunk in, Egeria began to open her mouth in response. She wouldn't be allowed to, however. It was in this moment that the ache that had pained her for so long decided to reassert itself. Not only did the body numbing pain return to the forefront, it returned with a greater severity than she had ever known. Everything else around Egeria melted away, as she stumbled onto the floor.

As his goddess fell to her knees, Ven'ar finally decided he could watch in silence no longer. "My queen!" he shouted in concern as he rushed to her side.

Egeria was only vaguely aware of her First Prime's approach. For the first time since she had encountered the mysterious pain, she was unable to push it aside. Indeed, not only was this affliction causing her host's body a great deal of pain, but also to her Goa'uld body. There was only one thing she could do now, and she knew it had been far too long since she had done it.

"Stay with her," Egeria muttered to Ven'ar. "Make sure no one comes in here until I return," she added before she stumbled her way out of the room.

All around Egeria the colors and shapes of her Ha'tak's inner workings blurred together. Her journey back to her main quarters was a wholly disorientating experience, one in which she wasn't aware of anything other than her pain and her need to return to her quarters. Luckily, neither the Jaffa repair crews nor Aphrodite were present to witness their goddess so incapacitated. Had they been, it wouldn't have mattered to Egeria. There just wasn't room in her mind for such concerns.

When she reached her main quarters, it took all that she had to merely cross the room. In all of the time since taking a host, Egeria had never felt such pain. It had taken a life of its own, leaving both her body and her host's body to be nothing but an aching shell.

Finally, she reached what she had been focusing her efforts on. She couldn't remember the last time she had used the golden healing device, though at the moment the pain was making it difficult to think of anything other than it. Leaning on the large device, Egeria pressed a symbol on it. In response the top split and slid open. Standing there, she decided to take one last breath before lying down in the jeweled sarcophagus. This device she had avoided using for nearly a month now, and she knew that absence from it had to be ended here and now.

She didn't get the chance. Instead of following this last moment by lying down inside of the golden coffin, Egeria fell where she stood. Collapsed upon the marble floor next to the sarcophagus, the mighty and majestic Goa'uld queen Egeria slipped into unconsciousness as the pain finally won over against the goddess' will.


	12. Ch 12

_Chapter Twelve_

White. Everywhere there was an endless white. This void lacked more than just boundaries, it also lacked substance. It was almost as if nothing existed at all, and the void was the only thing that took residence in the great emptiness. There wasn't anyway else to describe it, and all it did was leave the Goa'uld queen confused as she awakened.

Curled upon the floor, Egeria slowly gained a sense of what was around her as her mind stumbled its way into awareness. For a moment she remained there, taking in the emptiness. When she realized what surrounded her was real, and not some delusion, then she began to pull herself off of the floor as she wondered what was going on.

Taking a shaky step forward, the Goa'uld queen recalled what had brought her here. She had been torturing the captive Sekhmet, and getting very little results. That was when the mysterious pain had threatened her and she had stumbled her way back to her quarters with the intention of using the golden sarcophagus to heal. Everything had gone black, before she had wound up here.

Reminding herself of the pain caused her to realize something; it was gone. The numbing pain that had washed over her time and again was completely free from her body. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so good. There was an airy quality to her limbs that she had never felt before, and she wondered what could have caused it.

Suddenly a grim thought made its way into her mind. Could the pain that she had been enduring, whatever its cause was, forced her body to fail? It was something that she had been ignoring as best as she could for some time, believing it to be nothing more than an unnecessary distraction as she marched towards her goal of Ra's defeat. What if she had been wrong though and the pain stemmed from something far more serious? A very disconcerting feeling came over Egeria as she was forced to admit that she might be dead.

Something deep within her wasn't ready to so easily accept her own demise. Such a feeling didn't come merely from her instinct to survive, but from something else as well. What she saw didn't seem to be any sort of afterlife.

The Goa'uld race was very conflicted when it came to an afterlife they could share in once they were long dead. Part of that conflict arose in their own deity personas, letting the eternal paradise that they promised to faithful worshipers to be mixed in with their own beliefs. Despite not having a resolute idea of what awaited a Goa'uld past their demise, Egeria felt sure that what surrounded her wasn't it.

If she was not dead, however, where could she be? As far as she knew there wasn't any way for her to be taken from her Ha'tak vessel, although having landed on Karmarik she couldn't imagine anyone who might want to take her. But if she was still aboard her Ha'tak, then surely something else was occurring to have brought her here.

Staring into the void around her Egeria shouted into the blankness, hoping that another soul might be around to hear her call out. The only reply that came was a fading echo as the Goa'uld queen's words were thrown back at her.

While she didn't understand what was going on around her, there was something that Egeria realized. Standing here in puzzlement wasn't going to help her gain any answers. Giving a sigh at this realization, the goddess arbitrarily picked a direction and began walking.

For several hours she aimlessly trudged through the blankness. At least, it seemed like hours. Lost in such a place, even time seemed to be without purpose. There was no proper way to gauge what was going on, nor for how long. Still, she pressed on. Not so much because she needed to, but more because she couldn't think of anything else to do.

After a short time passed, the Goa'uld brain of Egeria's grew frustrated at the situation she was in. Beyond this realm lay her life where so much needed to be accomplished. If there was anything she hated it was having to delay things. Especially now, with her being fully involved in the delicate plans to bring down Ra. Tightening her fists, she let out a scream of frustration as there appeared to be no exit from the purgatory she had stumbled into. Just then, fate decided to step in as something began to take shape in the distance.

Quickening her pace, Egeria nearly ran to the hazy form. After spending so much time with only a blank nothingness to stare at, then this change was very welcome indeed. Not only did this form give her something else to look at, but she also hoped it could provide her with an escape back to where she had come.

On approach the form began to grow more and more defined. Colors began to separate from the jumbled mass they had seemed from a distance, and features began to shape an otherwise blob. Nearly upon the form, Egeria slowed as she worked to regain her spent breath.

Purple was the first color to spring from this form, as it covered most of what Egeria saw. There was also a stone gray that the purple rested on, and it didn't take much for the Goa'uld to realize that a person sat before her.

"Hello?" Egeria spoke as she approached the person. From where she stood it was impossible for her to tell what lay underneath the purple cloak, but the outline of a figure had been obvious to her even some feet away. At first the Goa'uld queen thought the figure might be nothing more than a statue, but that was quickly dismissed as upon further inspection she noticed the figure moved slightly taking in breath.

As no response came from her word, Egeria began to circle the figure. Aside from the gentle movement, there was no other sign that that this person was indeed alive. When she had stepped around the stone bench she felt the need to repeat her greeting as a few red stands peeking out from under the cloak came into view.

There was a silent moment as she stood there staring at the figure. For a second Egeria began to reconsider that the figure was indeed alive, until suddenly it said "Hello, Egeria," in a calm tone.

When the figure spoke her name, an icy chill ran down Egeria's spine. The voice behind this pair of words sounded so familiar, yet so alien all at once. Bubbling inside of her was curiosity over what was going on. Moments ago she had wondered only where she was and why, but now she had something else to focus on. She needed to know who this person was, and how they knew her name. No longer able to restrain herself, she stepped forward and pulled the figure's hood down. What was revealed made her stumble back.

Before her was a woman. Not just any woman, it was her. Confusion swam through her mind she wondered how she could both be standing here in shock as well as sitting calmly on the stone bench. This woman may have looked like her, but as Egeria tried to regain her composure she knew that it wasn't her. "Who are you?" she asked the imposter in shaky tone.

A weak smile came to the woman's face, though it was hardly a happy gesture. "My name is Kaylea," she said with an eerie calm. For a moment Egeria didn't understand what was going on, as this revelation about the woman's name did nothing to clear up her confusion over the matter. Sensing this, Kaylea turned to face Egeria as she added, "I'm your host, Egeria."

Allowing this statement to wash over her, the Goa'uld Egeria couldn't help but have her shock turn into even more confusion. If this Kaylea was indeed her host, then that would explain her appearance. Still, this answer did little to clear up so many other confusing things that buzzed around her mind. Other than her unanswered questions there was something else on Egeria's mind. She knew that this woman had to be lying to her, and she was fully prepared to tell her as much.

"You can't be," came Egeria's words in a hostile tone. That tone softened some as her next words were spoken, "because nothing of the host survives."

Returning to Kaylea's face was the odd smile that she had worn upon revealing her name. Looking upon the Goa'uld standing before her she merely said "Come on, Egeria. There's no one else here other than you and I, so there's no need to for you to keep up that charade." It wasn't a charade though, and Kaylea picked up on the fact almost immediately. Realizing this, she asked "You really believe that don't you?" with honest curiosity.

Shaking away all other feelings and concerns, Egeria stood firmly before Kaylea. "Nothing of the host survives," she repeated, this time saying it in as forceful and as convincing of a manner as she could have. This fact about hosts was something that all Goa'uld knew from the moment they spawned, and she wasn't about to let this woman disgrace her beliefs.

When Egeria repeated this statement, all Kaylea could do was give a defeated sigh. "How powerful could the Goa'uld really appear if everyone knew they couldn't even overcome their own hosts?" she muttered as she realized that the true power of the Goa'uld race lay only in their own egos.

Kaylea had muttered this so softly, that Egeria had barely been able to hear it. What she had heard though was enough to enrage her. Stepping forward, she grabbed the woman and pulled her forward by her cloak. Searching the woman's eyes, Egeria decided to forgo the question of this woman's identity for another one. "Where are we?" was the Goa'uld's forceful question.

At first, Kaylea didn't know how to take this question. The answer was an obvious one; or at least obvious to her. Staring back at Egeria came the realization of how little the goddess knew about what was going on. "This place is your mind, Egeria. Or rather, the place where your mind and my own blend with each other," was her toneless reply.

For Egeria, this came as nothing more than another insult. Whoever Kaylea really was, she was someone that wasn't helpful in the least. This latest answer caused frustration to boil inside of Egeria as she spit out "Nothing of the host…"

_Above her the water broke and she gasped in a breath of air, letting her lungs fill themselves as she bobbed on the shimmering surface. Looking around, there was a moment where she wondered where he had gone, until suddenly there was an explosion of water before her as he too surfaced._

Once this image faded away, Egeria couldn't help but to stand there confused in mid-sentence. She didn't understand what had just happened, or why. The only response that she could come up with was a few blinks as she stood motionless, holding onto Kaylea's cloak.

Another smile came to Kaylea's face, although this time there was a much different feeling behind that smile. "Ratula Lake," she happily muttered to herself. "That was a great afternoon that Tobyn and I spent there."

Loosening her grip on the woman, Egeria pulled herself back into what was going on and she found herself staring directly at Kaylea. "Was that?" came a few questioning words.

Even though the Goa'uld hadn't finished her question, it was still something that Kaylea knew the answer to right away. "Yes, that was one of my memories." With this response Egeria focused completely on her host as Kaylea added, "Ratula's a lake not too far from my village. At least, it used to be. Tobyn and I would visit it from time to time, so that we could be alone."

Slowly Egeria started to believe that Kaylea may have told her some truth, and that this woman was indeed her host's persona. Removing her hands from Kaylea, the Goa'uld queen eased herself down onto the stone bench as everything that was going on began to wash over her.

If Kaylea really was her host, then that would jar so many of her own personal beliefs. While she could not speak for any other Goa'uld, she herself had believed any trace of her host had been eradicated upon seizing control. It was in this first act that she had asserted her own power, a power that she still drew strength from. Learning this about her host, and indeed herself, caused Egeria to begin doubting some of her core beliefs.

While Egeria was lost in thought, Kaylea took the opportunity to let her own mind wander. Before her mind wandered too far, there was a shuffling sound next to her as Egeria shifted where she sat. This simple noise proved to be enough to draw Kaylea's attention onto the Goa'uld, and the sense she was conveying.

Sitting next to the goddess, there was a moment where nothing but stillness graced the pair. For awhile this silence sufficed for each woman, until Kaylea decided to comment; as much for Egeria's sake as for her own. "At least it's peaceful here."

Something inside of Egeria's twisted Goa'uld psyche snapped at this, though for what reason not even she could be sure of. What she was suddenly sure of was that there was no way she could now be trapped inside of her own mind. It was something that just didn't make sense to her. No, what made far more sense was that the woman next to her was concealing some truth about what was going on.

Rage boiled inside of Egeria the longer she thought about the circumstances she found herself in. Finally, when she couldn't take things any longer, she abruptly rose from the stone bench and demanded "Tell me what is really going on here!" in a fiery tone.

Amazement came to Kaylea as she heard this demand. This amazement came from the fact that despite her honesty, the Goa'uld continued in refusal to believe her. "Think about it Egeria, what were you doing right before you arrived here?" Kaylea asked in a withdrawn tone.

Taking in a breath, the Goa'uld queen thought over the moments leading up to her awakening in this place. "I was in my quarters," she recounted. "There was a mysterious pain that coursed through my body, and I was about to use my sarcophagus to heal. The next moment I found myself here." After a pause, Egeria abruptly added, "I'm not dead though," in case that was the cause that Kaylea was about to suggest.

"No, you're not dead," was the host's reply. At this statement the anger set upon Egeria's face turned into confusion as she wondered what else could possibly have happened to her. For some reason, Kaylea felt obligated to tell her. "The pain became too much for you, Egeria. Instead of allowing you to ignore it and let it worsen, your body kicked in and you slipped into a coma. Right now, you're still lying next to your sarcophagus unconscious, as your instinctual Goa'uld abilities work to heal your body."

Although it was possible, this explanation was one that Egeria had never heard happening before. Of course, she had never heard about any Goa'uld suffering from such debilitating pain before either. Something came to her as she thought about the pain. If Kaylea knew where she was and what had forced her here, then maybe she knew what had caused the pain that had bothered her so much. It was something that she felt that she had to ask of the woman, despite any reservations she might have.

This latest question from the Goa'uld queen nearly caused Kaylea to laugh. Not because she found the question itself funny, but rather the utter lack of knowledge that was held by this so-called goddess. Instead of answering the question flat out, she decided to ask the Goa'uld a question of her own. "Do you want to know what amazes me about your race, Egeria?" she asked as she forced all of her emotions away.

Egeria would have rather had the woman just answer the question simply so that they could both move on, but if Kaylea was going to play such a game with answers, then Egeria felt a need to indulge her, if only for the sake of putting the matter behind them. With a slight tilt of her head she silently acknowledged her curiosity.

Moistening her lips with her tongue, Kaylea said "What amazes me is the fact of how Goa'uld seldom stop to consider the consequences of their actions. As a race, you trudge your way through the galaxy conquering and leeching off other races, without stopping to think how such actions could affect your own."

"That is our right as superior beings!" came a forceful response from the Goa'uld queen. It was something that had been automatic, as Egeria couldn't tolerate such insolent words to be said about her kind.

"Superior beings?" The question hung in the air as Kaylea waited for something further to be said by Egeria. When nothing came, she merely added "And by what observation do you make such a judgment?"

Tightening her first, rage threatened to boil inside of Egeria anew as she felt further insulted by the Tau'ri before her. "Our power, our technology, our very knowledge about the universe overwhelms anything that other races only dream of! That is the true measure of our greatness," she replied with a smug look.

This show did nothing to impress Kaylea. Instead, it merely served to show how wasted arrogance was upon the Goa'uld race. "If your technology, your knowledge, is so great," Kaylea began in a tone much more flat than what Egeria expected, "Then why do you stand here before me, wounded, because of a misuse of such technology?"

Kaylea's question was far from clear to the Goa'uld queen as she gave it some thought. She wasn't about to admit how vague she believed the question to be, because in doing so would only help to strengthen the woman's argument about how ignorant the Goa'uld truly were. Still, despite her best efforts, signs of confusion made its way upon her face.

When she saw this sign, it wasn't something that Kaylea reveled in. She took no joy in any part of this conversation. Instead of insulting Egeria any further, she resigned to the fact that she needed to do as much as possible to help the Goa'uld to understand what was going on.

"The sarcophagus," came Kaylea's words in a hushed whisper. Seeing that this clue was of no use to Egeria, she further added, "Sure it heals you, but at what cost? Did you ever stop to consider what else was happening to your body each time you rested in it?"

Considering the questions posed by Kaylea, Egeria had to admit that none of what the woman asked had been concerns that she had given much thought towards. "Do you mean that…" started the Goa'uld as she began to connect the dots in her mind.

"The sarcophagus caused the pain that brought you here," flatly replied Kaylea.

Even though it was something that Egeria had never considered, it still seemed absurd. A Goa'uld's sarcophagus was designed to heal a Goa'uld and its host, not cause harm. Especially not harm in such a severe degree as she had experienced. No, this was nothing more than another lie on Kaylea's part to distract her while who knew what was going on. Still, there was a part of her that was curious about the possibility. Struggling with herself, Egeria finally decided to relent to that curiosity as she pressed the woman for a further explanation.

A small sigh came from Kaylea as she drew in a breath and tried to make things clear. "The sarcophagus itself didn't cause the pain. No in fact, using it helped to keep such pain away from you." Pausing, Kaylea looked at the woman before her, hoping that her words were making sense to Egeria. "But it did more than just erase all the ailments you have endured since taking a host. It also broke you down, weakening you until you needed it to survive. Only from denying yourself use of it were you faced with the debilitating pain you've had to endure."

For so long the pain had ached throughout Egeria's being, and the whole while she had been wondering its source. To consider that the pain stemmed from one of the Goa'uld's most revered technologies, and that the pain's onset was caused by her own denial of such technology, was a sobering truth. If the sarcophagus had been to blame, then she couldn't help but to wonder what other wonders of the Goa'uld had such inherent flaws.

Retracing the days she had suffered from the aching pain, Egeria tried to determine when exactly it had began. Focusing, she narrowed the window to a matter of days. Those days were the same ones where she had started using the velvet adorned bed to rest upon instead of the golden healing device. At this realization then what Kaylea had explained to her was at least believable.

Those weeks ago when she had so abruptly stopped using the sarcophagus, there hadn't been the time to consider any long term effects from such an action. Gnawing at the back of her mind had been a continued desire to return to the device and leave her bed to collect dust, but that desire had been something that Egeria had ignored even more than the pain she had suffered. Only now did she realize that the desire was her own self preservation that was trying to assert itself. In the moment though, she had only known it to be one side of an argument that raged in her mind.

Something suddenly came to Egeria as she sat there and considered everything. If one side of the argument had been the voice of her self preservation, then what had been the cause for the other? It was a curiosity that she voiced aloud, though she didn't immediately realize that she had spoken at all.

Egeria's concern was something that Kaylea understood. "I was that voice," she meekly said to the Goa'uld before her. "It was my voice that begged you to not use the sarcophagus any longer."

Facing Kaylea as she said this, the Goa'uld queen couldn't help but to stare in puzzlement over the woman's words. "What do you mean?" was all Egeria could ask as she hoped for a clearer explanation as to what the Tau'ri had said.

Glancing at Egeria, an unsettling feeling came over Kaylea as she couldn't help but to rise off of the stone bench. Folding her arms against her chest, she began to pace as she spoke. "When you first stopped using the sarcophagus, there was a voice inside of your mind that pulled you away from it. That voice was my own, Egeria. After so many years of sitting in watch I felt I couldn't be silent any longer."

"How did you manage such a thing?" asked Egeria with incredulous eyes. "And why?"

"The how isn't really important," was Kaylea's reply as she gave a slight sigh, "but it did take a lot out of me to do so. The why, now that is what is important."

Letting her voice fall silent she turned to face the Goa'uld that had taken her as a host. Pain was reflected in her eyes as she continued on.

"Every time you stepped into that thing, it did more than heal your body. The pain that you have endured gave you a taste of the device's true nature. That nature was something that attacked me, Egeria. It pulled at my mind, at my soul, threatening to take away the very essence of me." For a second Kaylea's attitude changed, and she appeared very angry as she said this to Egeria. Then that attitude changed abruptly once more as she whispered, "I couldn't let that happen anymore," in a defiant tone.

Although Egeria couldn't imagine what Kaylea had gone through as a result of the sarcophagus, it wasn't something that she felt could be as dire as what the Tau'ri had described. "A sarcophagus is designed to not only heal a Goa'uld, but also the host that Goa'uld has taken," she reaffirmed.

"The host's body maybe, but not the mind."

Egeria was about to claim that statement to be wrong as well, but suddenly something held her back. Until a few moments ago she hadn't even believed that the host's mind stayed intact after a Goa'uld seized control, so how could she know what the effects of Goa'uld technology were on that mind?

"Everything in the universe has a price, Egeria. That's a lesson even the Goa'uld should know." The tone behind Kaylea's voice was almost bitter as she spoke. "A sarcophagus doesn't just erase all of your ailments without a cost. That cost though, is something that a Goa'uld parasite hardly has to bear."

Unsure of how to respond, the Goa'uld queen sat there and stared at her host as Kaylea froze in place, letting her emotions wash over her. Neither woman spoke in the ensuing moments, creating a silent void between them.

Somewhere deep inside of Egeria came a few words, though they were so out of character that she didn't know where they had come from. Even as she spoke them, she was still dazed as to why they left her lips. "I'm sorry, Kaylea," were her soft spoken words, "I had no idea that using the sarcophagus wielded such results."

"You're sorry?" Clearly Egeria wasn't the only one taken aback by her apology, as shock came to Kaylea's face upon hearing these words. Instead of growing angry at the Goa'uld for what she had done to her, Kaylea merely stared at Egeria until she was certain the words were genuine. Once the honesty of the sentiment was reaffirmed, then Kaylea walked over to the stone bench and slumped next to Egeria as she muttered, "It's not the first thing that you've taken from me."

This response was hardly what Egeria had expected, and its meaning was something she couldn't help but to wonder about. Glancing over at the dejected woman beside her, she was about to ask Kaylea exactly what she meant, until suddenly another image flashed in her mind.

_He stopped chopping wood and wiped some sweat off of his forehead…_

Startled, the Goa'uld queen focused on this image as she tried to understand its purpose. Her mind knew that it hadn't been shown something at random, but why this man had appeared to her remained a mystery. Determined to figure this out, she tried to force the image to be clearer. When it did, and she was given a better view of the man's face, she felt all the more confused. "Arbrol't?" she blurted, wondering how the Jaffa fit into what was going on.

This name sparked something within Kaylea, as she was suddenly pulled from her own thoughts by it. Turning until she faced the Goa'uld queen, she curiously stared at her, hoping that Egeria would say something further about the soldier.

"What does Arbrol't have to do with any of this?" demanded Egeria as she held her arms out to encompass the surrounding void.

Sighing, all Kaylea chose to respond with was, "His name isn't Arbrol't."

Here was another statement that Egeria felt had to be a lie. She knew the man was her Jaffa soldier, the resemblance was too striking to not be him. Still, there was something behind Kaylea's words that forced Egeria to reconsider her position. Thinking back on their conversation thus far, another name sprung to her mind. "Tobyn?" was her whispered response.

At the mention of the man's name, there was a smile on Kaylea's face as she nodded. "Though you are right, Egeria. My Tobyn and your Jaffa soldier do look very similar. So similar in fact, that I almost thought I had seen an illusion back on Ventarea."

From Kaylea's words, Egeria worked backwards in her mind until her memories left her back to the lush home world. In the final moments before Ven'ar had led the most elite warriors away from greeting her, Arbrol't had caught her eye. She remembered that he had seemed familiar somehow, and that familiarity had drawn her to him as she watched her Jaffa exit. It was another mystery she had only been able to wonder about until now.

Worry crept into the goddess' form as she realized something. If Kaylea had the power to pull her away from using the sarcophagus and make her feel as though she had known Arbrol't so intimately, then what else could she do? Was it possible that throughout everything it was in fact this Tau'ri woman, and not her Goa'uld self, that had remained in control? Her fierce ego brushed such a notion quickly away, yet she knew there could be no harm in pressing Kaylea further in an attempt to understand what was really going on.

"What happened to Tobyn?" the Goa'uld asked in a concerned tone designed to mask her true intent.

Throughout the conversation Kaylea had remained calm and withdrawn. Inside of her though, something snapped at Egeria's question. A wave of fury crashed along the banks of her skull as she tightened her fists. "Don't you remember?" Despite the fact that her anger was apparent, this question made it quite clear as to how much she was still holding back.

"No," was Egeria's only reply as she wanted to see just where the woman was going.

There was a moment where Kaylea felt herself fill with anger towards Egeria, before finally she decided to let it go. Considering the fact that no matter what she did wouldn't change a thing, she merely took in a relaxing breath. Once her emotions had subsided, she began telling Egeria of how all of this had begun.

"It was a beautiful day," she started.

_The moment she stepped outside her home she could feel her troubles melt away as the golden sun above her beamed down and warmed her body._

"I was needed in the village for a meeting. Other than that, there was nothing unusual. I had left Tobyn sleeping in bed, wishing I could stay with him, but knowing that he would be back in my arms soon enough."

Kaylea continued recounting the day's events to Egeria as the Goa'uld listened intently. She spoke of the project that she was working on, and the children she had run into at the market's outskirts. There was even mention of a kindly old merchant that Kaylea had known all of her life. After speaking about Kamorn though, she suddenly grew quiet as she withdrew into herself. The following moments were ones that she had no desire to relive.

Just because Kaylea stopped in her retelling, didn't ease the Goa'uld's curiosity about what had occurred. In fact, she became all the more enticed by this pause. "Then what happened?" she pressed, eager to hear more.

_Somewhere behind her a loud noise erupted and she couldn't help but to turn back and look on. The noise sounded almost unholy and couldn't quite be taken as simple thunder. Then before she realized it, the sky grew suddenly dark and she was about to accept her friend's excuse, until a bolt of lightning struck the ground. Looking on though she realized that it was not lightning at all, and suddenly her heart filled with confusion and terror._

_Quickly the other villagers began to take notice of what was going on. They had all seen lightning, and understood the makings of a storm as best as one could. Whatever knowledge they might have lacked, they knew enough to know that what they saw before them wasn't a storm at all._

_Another bolt struck the ground, this time narrowly missing a horse stable just outside of the village. Even though it was a miss, it was still enough to send a ripple of panic through the on looking crowd._

_Kaylea dropped the kavla in her hand as she tried to understand what was going on. She turned to face her friend, just in time to see another bolt sent hurtling into the village windmill some distance behind him. Without prejudice it blasted the stone structure to rubble, turning each piece into a fireball that set nearby houses ablaze._

_None of those present felt safe to hesitate any longer as the alien threat grew nearer. Abandoning his stand, Kamorn merely grasped Kaylea's hand for luck before rushing to the battered mill remnants in a frantic search for his wife._

_As her friend disappeared into the distance, all Kaylea could do was stand there feeling helpless. She wanted to help in his search for Reney, but as more bolts struck the ground then she grew ever more fearful of her own safety. When she turned to face where she had entered the market, her mouth dropped in disbelief._

_Fires had sprouted from over half a dozen buildings. All around the tempest blazes she saw people scattering; some trying to put out the fires, while others merely tried to escape the heaven's wrath. It was a terrifying scene, and Kaylea knew of only one thing to do in that moment: she had to run._

_Up ahead of her as the devastating bolts continued to rain down something more suddenly struck her mind. Cursing to herself she felt horrible for not thinking about her own beloved sooner. That guilt quickly washed away into fear as she watched several bolts strike the outlying houses._

_Rushing past the screaming villagers, her mind became consumed by her goal of reaching her home. Had she not been so terrified by the chaos around her, then Kaylea would have made her own attempts to save the village. This morning though everyone left their normal courtesies behind them. Only one's own survival was at stake, and that was all anyone could grasp onto in the pandemonium that had so suddenly erupted._

_Approaching the houses, Kaylea froze in horror as she took in the complete scene. Not a single house remained standing. Some were nothing more than burning husks, others a pile of mortar and thatch that had once held a purpose. Though she had no way to know the fate of her own house, she could already feel tears begin to well up behind her hazel eyes._

_Searching frantically, even more frantically then what she had witnessed in the village, Kaylea waded through the debris until she made her way to her own house. Thankfully its bits had only collapsed on themselves, and were void of flickering flames. Muttering a prayer for this small miracle, she dove into the wreckage of her home in search of Tobyn._

_Seconds dragged on for eternity as she tossed pieces of her life aside. There was an old kettle that Reney had given her as a wedding gift, and a few shards of a flower vase that had once belonged to her mother. Such material things quickly lost meaning to her as she dug and sifted for any sign of the man that meant so much to her._

_Pushing past a pile of rubble there was a loud noise as her purple dress ripped. Not even her most prized article being destroyed was enough to deter her in searching for Tobyn. By this point she could feel wetness streaming down her face in desperation as she finally reached where her bedroom had once stood. Quickening in her pace, she tossed piece by piece aside, nearly giving up hope as she did so. Suddenly her hope was restored as something shifted under a piece of roofing in front of her._

"_Tobyn!" she cried out as she rushed towards the piece. Grasping it firmly between her hands, she attempted to lift the piece off of him. At first, her attempt failed as it was too heavy for her. She wasn't about to be denied however, as suddenly an extra reserve of energy coursed through her veins and gave her the needed strength to lift the debris off of Tobyn and expose his body to her eyes._

_Having finally found her beloved, all Kaylea could do was collapse next to him. Blood streamed from several wounds along his body, and for a moment she feared that she was too late. Slowly Tobyn forced his eyes open though, and gave Kaylea a new rush of hope as she cradled him._

"_Kaylea?" he sputtered as fresh redness streaked its way out of his mouth._

"_I'm here Tobyn," she gently said as she tried to keep herself from crying._

"_What…..what…..happened?"_

"_Sh. It's okay Tobyn. Everything is okay."_

"_Kaylea?"_

"_Yes Tobyn?"_

"_I love you so much, Kaylea. You've been my everything, and I wouldn't have been able to live without you."_

"_You've made me the luckiest woman alive, Tobyn."_

_There was a smile on Tobyn's face at this comment. "I'm sorry," he whispered._

"_Tobyn?" There was a frantic tone to Kaylea's shaky voice. "Tobyn?" she repeated, but he remained silent in her arms._

"You killed him!" came the sudden angered voice of Kaylea, ripping Egeria's thoughts away from the scene she was playing witness to.

_Grief overwhelmed her as Kaylea knelt beside her dead lover. Taking his hand into hers, she bent down and kissed his lips. It wasn't the same though. It would never be the same again. "I love you," she whispered into his ear as she collapsed on top of him, sobbing._

_Somewhere behind her there was movement as two soldiers approached her. Consumed in grief over Tobyn's death she was unaware of their existence, until each one grabbed an arm and began to pull her off the man's body._

_Blind rage took over her then as she scrambled to be free of them. She had no idea who these iron clad warriors were, but she didn't care either. All she cared about was returning to Tobyn's side, so that she might die of grief alongside him._

_The soldiers refused to let go of her though. Clawing at them she struggled to be free, but they were much stronger than her. Still, she gave every effort she had, and was nearly rewarded. Her struggle quickly ended however as the soldiers gave up in merely dragging her along, and she slipped into painful unconscious following a sound of electricity from just behind her._

"You killed him, and then you didn't even give me the chance to grieve!" repeated Kaylea in an even fiercer tone. "I….I didn't even get to bury him." The woman's emotions boiled anew as she collapsed into a grief no different than the one she had endured upon Tobyn's death.

Suddenly Egeria began to realize what was going on between her and her host, and she felt determined to say something to ease Kaylea's emotions. Knowing that something needed to be said she opened her mouth and was about to speak.

Instead of saying anything though, a rush of anger swept over Kaylea as she watched Egeria and knew that some ill conceived notion was about to come from her. "Get out!" she screamed, being now fully consumed in emotion. Following this she attacked Egeria, pushing the goddess down onto the ground and causing her to black out.

Moments later she opened her eyes again. Around her there was the glint of gold and jewels, replacing the disconcerting white void that had been her world a heartbeat ago. Picking herself up off the ground she looked at the golden healing device beside her.

Though it was still there, the numbing pain that had brought her here was weakened. Her own Goa'uld healing abilities were beginning to kick in, and rid herself of the pain that had plagued her for so long. Even though she knew she would soon be free of the pain, Egeria didn't feel able to relax in the slightest. After what she had just been through with Kaylea, then she knew that the real challenges still lay ahead.


End file.
